You've made your bed, now lie in it
by Dimka's chick
Summary: Dimitri took Tasha's offer and left Rose. But 6 months later Rose and the gang go visit them for the Holidays, Dimitri wants her back, but will she take him back or make him suffer first? Lots of jealousy and payback. This is a Rose and Dimitri story. R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I know it's been done a lot, but I still had to do it. Oh and no worries, I will still continue to update my other story, "Meant to be" this was just an idea I wanted to put out there. It's a going to be only a few chaps, but we'll see based on the reviews. Oh! And this is a Dimitri-Rose fanfic. I just thought I would give Dimka a hard time. I didn't want Rose to forgive him quickly, so I wanted to see what would happen if she's not so lenient. **

* * *

RPOV

It's been 6 months since Dimitri left me for Tasha. After our night in the cabin I thought we would be together, that we could make it work. I guess I was stupid to believe all his lies.

_(flashback)_

"_Rose, you and I can't be. Two guardians can't be together, there's a conflict of interest. What if something happened to Lissa, we can't worry about each other, and that's what would happen." He told me._

"_You told me we could make it work. That you loved me."_

"_I know I did, and I'm sorry. I should have never allowed this to go on this far."_

"_You slept with me, and then you're just going to leave… is that all that this was? Sex?"_

"_Roza…"_

"_No Dimitri, fuck you… just leave, go with her. I hope she makes you happy" I said. And with that he walked away._

I haven't seen him in 6 months. I haven't even asked about him. Christian would occasionally go visit Tasha, but I would never ask. Lissa never went because she stood by my side. Christian did too, but she was still his family. They both knew about Dimitri and I, I told them the day he left. They were worried about me. I cried for hours until they finally made me tell them.

_(Flashback)_

"_Wow Rose, I'm so sorry, that's so low of him…" Lissa said trying to comfort me. Christian didn't say much, it was an awkward position for him. His aunt took my love. No, my love left me for her._

I was remembering the week after he left, Alberta came up to me.

(Flashback)

"_Rose you need to continue your training, I know its hard to get over him, but I got you a new mentor" Alberta knew about Dimitri and I, she agree to keep it a secret because she said it was a good thing, but now she seemed to dislike Dimitri. I could tell by the way she said his name at times, and she called him Guardian Belikov, not by first name anymore._

"_Ok, when do we start?" I asked resigned. I had to, graduation was in a month._

"_Right now, he's in the gym waiting" she got up and I followed her to the gym. When we opened the door there he was standing in the middle of the gym. He was 6'5, light brown hair, cut short, but not military style. He had a muscular build, but he wasn't buff like a wrestler. But what caught my attention were his eyes. They were a chocolate brown, like his… Snap out of it Rose! He left!_

"_Rose this is guardian Ivanov" She introduced me._

"_Nice to meet you Rosemarie" I could seriously hear the Russian accent._

"_Are you serious! More cheap foreign labour" I said to Alberta._

"_Excuse me" Ivanov said._

"_Nothing" Alberta told him. "I will leave you to your training."_

"_Let me guess, you're Russian?" I asked him._

"_Yes, do you have a problem with Russians?" He raised his eye brow. Damn was that a Russian thing too!_

"_Not really. So what are we doing today?"_

"_Well how about we do some stretches while we get to know each other?" he said, I just shrugged my shoulders and went to sit on the mats._

"_So guardian Ivanov, how long have you been a guardian?"_

"_Please call me Vladimir"_

"_Ok, Vlad, how long?"_

"_I said Vladimir, I hate it when people call me Vlad, that's not the appropriate nickname anyway, its Volodya"_

"_Im not saying all that so Vlad it is"_

"_2 years Rosmarie"_

"_It's Rose" I said matter of factly._

"_Hmmmm, how about Roza? I like it" I felt a pang when he called me that. That's what Dimitri used to call me._

"_What's wrong Rose?" _

"_Nothing" I looked down. He lifted my chin so I could look at him._

"_Don't lie…" Damn am I that easy to read?_

"_It's nothing, so two years… that makes you 20 years old"_

"_Yes, it does. Don't worry just cause I'm young doesn't mean I can't train you"_

"_Hmm we'll see about that" I smirked at him. He smirked back._

"_Let's see what you got" he told me and stood up._

"_You can't handle what I got" I gave him my man eater smile. His eyes opened in surprise but he quickly composed himself._

_After a few rounds of sparring, we both lay on the mats trying to catch our breaths._

"_Wow Roza, you're good. I've never seen some of those moves."_

"_Yea I had a good mentor. You're not bad yourself. I'm sure you'll do a good job with me"_

"_You don't need any more work, well maybe some fine tuning, but you're good."_

"_Thanks Vlad" From the corner of my eye I saw that he rolled his eyes. Well if he's gonna call me Roza, I'm calling him Vlad._

"_And by the way, I'm not cheap foreign labor, well, foreign yes, cheap no. They pay me a great deal to be here" I started laughing out loud._

"_Man, I'm gonna like you Vlad."_

_(End of flashback)._

A month after graduation we were both dating each other. I didn't mean to like him, but he was like me in so many ways. He was funny, a flirt -but only with me, he was dedicated to his job and duty, but he was also a fighter, I liked that the most about him.

Lissa of course approved. She liked Vlad, Alberta did too. Christian was happy. Adrian however was a different story, but eventually he got over it and still flirts just to piss him off. Maybe he figure what we had wouldn't last, and really who knew? I our line of work, nothing is forever. What we had was not love and we both knew it. But we were happy with each other and we had a connection.

Even after graduation Vlad and I were assigned as Lissa's guardians, we still managed to perform our job and keep our relationship. We were both determined to make it work, despite what others thought. We weren't public about it though, but we didn't have to hide it.

***

Lissa came up to me a few days ago and broke the news.

"Rose, you're not gonna be happy about this…"

"What Lissa? Just spill it"

"Tasha invited us to her house to spend the holidays, we have to go…"

"What!" I jumped out of bed.

"Please Rose, we have to. Plus you got Vlad now. Who gives a crap if Dimitri is there, you'll be with Vlad" I took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward. I had told Vlad about me having a past relationship with my mentor, and that he left me right after, but I never told him it was Dimiri, and he never pushed it. After that he was determined to make us work too, because as he said "I'm not a damn coward, I'll fight for what I want, and I want you"

It made me smile at the time. He could be so sweet sometimes. Our relationship was odd. I was technically his boss, considering I was Lissa's primary guardian, because of the bond. And even though he used to be my mentor, now I pretty much tell him where to go and what to do. He was fine with it, he said he liked a woman 'in charge'. Seriously he was so much like me.

So tomorrow Christian, Eddie- who was now his guardian, me, Vlad, Alberta- who was going to guard Adrian were off to Tasha's. _Great_ this should be interesting.

* * *

**Sooo…. What did you think? Good… bad… should I continue??? Let me know please, review below!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all your reviews!! I'm glad you like this story too. I'm excited for it! I have so many ideas, but I still welcome your suggestion too of course. Well here's the next chapter. Oh, I'm glad you guys liked Vlad, I do too, although there is only ONE Russian god, we all know who he is…**

**I own nothing, Michelle Read does, except Vlad, he's mine! He he.**

* * *

I was in my room thinking about everything, the day he left, how miserable I was after. How many hours I spent crying. I was going to finally see him again. I didn't know what to think of it. Well I did, I was nervous, sad, pissed, but the feeling that dominated all of them was longing. Even Vlad wasn't able to make the Love I felt for Dimitri fade.

Don't get me wrong, I like Vlad, he's amazing, but I don't love him. I don't think I ever will. I sat on my bed and placed my face in my hands and soon I felt tears falling down my face. God damn him! Why did he still make me cry? The thought of this made me angry.

"I will not let him see me like this" I told myself.

Knock knock

"Come in" I said, quickly wiping my tears away and making myself busy.

"Hey Rose" Vladimir stood at the door.

"Hey Vladimir, come in" I started putting some shirts inside my suit case.

"You almost ready?" he came up behind me and pulled me close to him.

"Yea, just putting the last of my clothes in the suit case" I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. We continued for a few minutes till we both pulled back to breath.

"I'll never get tired of that Roza" his voice was husky.

"Me either Vlad" I gave him my man eater smile.

"Oh Rose, you're such a temptress" he pulled me closer.

"Oh, you act like you don't like it" I smacked his arm and went to my bags.

"So this is Christian's family?" Vlad asked me. I frowned; I didn't want to tell him about Dimitri.

"Yes, his aunt Tasha and her boyfriend/ guardian" I said, my voice almost sounded sad.

"What's wrong Rose?" he came up to me.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss the Academy" I said, hoping my lie would convince him.

"Relax Rose, it's only for two weeks, and we'll be on duty the whole time" he grabbed my bags.

"Yea, don't remind me. Oh by the way you and I might be working a bit more than usual, I don't really know the area we are going to. I don't want to take any chances with Lissa"

I said going into my guardian mode.

"Of course, I don't mind, I would have done it anyways" his face was serious. He was so dedicated, I loved it.

"Good, is she all set?"

"Yea, I just came to get you"

"Good lets go" I said and we made our way to the car.

It was a 3 hour drive to Tasha's place, we took the Academy van. I drove, and Alberta took shotgun. Vlad was sitting in the back looking stoic with his guardian mask. Liss, Christian and Adrian we making jokes trying to pass the time.

"So Rose how are you doing, nervous?" Sparky asked. I shot him a death glare through the rear view mirror. I saw Liss smack his arm and whisper in his ear.

"Oh sorry" he didn't know that Vlad was totally in the dark about Dimitri and I.

"No, not nervous, sparky, more irritated at the moment, and if you don't shut up, I'll make you spontaneously combust"

"You can try" he muttered.

"Keep it up and I just might" I said back

"Ow" Christian said and looked behind him. Vlad had his guardian mask on, but there was amusement in his eyes. I grinned at him through the mirror guess he smacked him, served him right.

"Jeeze Vlad I was just kidding" Chris said.

"Vladimir" he told him.

"Fine, Vladimir" he rolled his eyes.

A few hours later we arrived. I pulled the car in the drive way and turned it off, it was 3 in the morning and the sun would be up in a few hours. We had to get all the stuff out, get situated and then run a perimeter. I took a deep breath, Alberta noticed.

"You alright Rose?" she asked.

"Yea, just…"

"I know…, it'll be fine, just think about work and Vlad, that will keep you busy" she smiled and I returned it.

We had gotten all the bags out next to the car and Chris went to knock on the door.

"Vlad, Eddie can you guys go around and check the property, make sure everything is in order" they nodded and took off.

"Relax Rose everything is going to be fine, no need for extra security" Lissa said.

"We don't know this area, and we won't take any chances" I told her.

"She's right Princess, we should never let our guard down" Alberta said. Lissa just sighed.

"Christian! Lissa! Rose! OMG it's so good to see you!" Tasha practically yelled. She pulled them in for a hug, and gave me one too. It felt awkward. Lissa gave me a stern nod.

"It's nice to see you too Tasha" I said.

"Please everyone come in!" we grabbed our bags and took them in.

They had a nice two story house, 5 bedrooms; I don't know why they would need all those room. Oh yea, a family, wonder if they were planning on having one soon? I frowned**. **_Stop it Rose! It's not your concern I yelled internally._

Liss and Christian would be staying in one, Tasha and Dimitri I'm assuming in the other, Adrian got a room to himself, Eddie I'm assuming would take the other with Vlad, and Alberta and I would take the other.

After we settled in Tasha motion us to the dinning room table, it had a lot of chairs so we all sat. I still hadn't seen Dimitri.

"Hot chocolate anyone? It's a bit cold out" Tasha offered.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Dimitri can you bring out cups for everyone" she yelled out to him.

"Yea, of course" I heard him. My heart started racing at the sound of his voice. Calm Rose, calm. Then he walked out.

When he saw me, it was like the whole world stopped, we just stared at each other. He looked the same, long hair, duster, brown eyes. The brown eyes that showed longing and sadness. Maybe I imagined it. We quickly averted our eyes so no one would notice.

He set the glasses of hot chocolate on the table and went to get a few more.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again" he said when he returned.

"Hello Guardian Belikov" Lissa and Chris said.

"Please call me Dimitri" they both slightly turned to look at me, but I just simply looked down. They didn't need my approval; I could care less what they called him.

"Hello Guardian Petrov, it's been a long time" he told her. She was looking at some papers, probably guardian shifts for the Academy. I had some in my hand too. Work never stopped for us.

"Yes it has Guardian Belikov" she quickly looked up at him and continued with her paper work. Man she didn't like him. His own fault, I never told anyone to stop talking to him, not my business.

"Rose, Hi" he said in a small voice. I looked up from my papers and gave him a look of indifference.

"Hello Guardian Belikov" I saw him flinch, but didn't say anything else. I returned my attention to my papers.

"So is this all of you? I expected more Guardians" Tasha said.

"They're outside making a run of the perimeter" I told her.

"Oh, it's pretty safe here, no one has ever tried anything" she said.

"Well, one can never be too careful, and I don't take risks" I told her.

"Who is it?" Tasha asked. I looked up from my papers a bit annoyed but answered her politely.

"Guardian Castile and Guardian Ivanov."

"I was wondering, where Eddie was, since he's Christians guard. I don think I know Guardian Ivanov though" she frowned. Dimitri has a look indifference.

"He's fairly new, arrived shortly after Guardian Belikov left" I said, I saw his eyebrows frown.

"Oh, So what has everyone been up to?" She continued asking. I just turned my attention to my papers.

"Rose… Rose…" I looked up to see Tasha looking at me, damn I was distracted.

"Uh, yes, sorry…" I said.

"I was just asking how you were?" she said.

"I've been good" I was annoyed, what the hell did she care.

"And you? How's the relationship going?" I asked her and looking towards Dimitri. I knew it was none of my business but I was now pissed. She looked uncomfortable.

"Um, Dimitri and I aren't in a relationship. We realized early on that it didn't feel right, so he's just my guardian" _What!_ I was totally taken by surprise, but I quickly composed myself.

"Well that's a shame, I always thought you guys were together" I said and looked down, but not before I noticed Liss, Sparky and Adrian looking at me, I ignored them.

Just then Vlad and Eddie walked in.

"Eddie, its nice to see you again" she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Tasha" he said.

"You must be Guardian Ivanov" Tasha said motioning to a chair next to me, he just stood. Always in guard mode.

"Yes, nice to meet you Ms. Ozera" he shook her hand.

"This is Guardian Belikov" she motioned to Dimitri.

"Nice to meet you Guardian Belikov"

"Likewise Guardian Ivanov"

"The area is clear Rose, we made a few rounds, nothing out of order, and it will be sunrise soon, so we should be fine" Eddie confirmed it too.

"Good, I will take morning shift with Alberta, if that's ok with her" Alberta nodded.

"Please take a seat" Tasha said and they looked at me, I nodded. Vlad sat next to me but not too close.

"So how long have you been working at the academy?" Tasha started off again. I rolled my eyes, what was this the spanish inquisition!!

"About 5 months, I think, shortly after Rose's previous Mentor left" I noticed Dimitri frowned but said nothing. Maybe because Vlad wasn't aware that Dimitri was my previous Guardian.

"Oh" Tasha said, but didn't say anything about Dimitri.

"And what is it that you do there?"

"I was Rose's mentor, now I'm Lissa's full time Guardian, along with Rose" I couldn't help but notice the surprise in both Dimitri and Tasha's faces. But Dimitri did a good job in hiding it quickly.

"Wow, I didn't know" Tasha mused.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us and Eddie and I should get some rest for tomorrow, I'm sure you guys would like to go out and catch up" Vlad said and stood up.

"Sounds good, I'll keep watch tonight with Alberta" I told them.

"Jeeze Vlad, relax a little, it's a vacation" Chris said.

"It's Vladimir, and one can never relax or be too careful" Christian rolled his eyes.

"Very well said Vlad" I told him smiling.

"How come she gets to call you Vlad?!" Sparky said.

"Because _Roza_ and I have and agreement" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him. I saw Dimitri face fall at the sound of his old nickname for me.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours, get some rest." I said. Eddie had excused himself already.

"Ok, be safe Roza" Vlad said and took my face in his hands and kissed me. I returned it, cupping his face too.

"I will" I said after we broke away.

"Good night Lissa, Alberta, Christian, Adrian" He told them all.

"Good night Vladimir" they all said. They didn't bother with formalities.

When I turned back to the table, I noticed two things. One: Everyone looking at me with uncertainty as to what would happen next. Two: Dimitri's face, Shock and hurt mixed into one. Boy this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Sooo, OMG he found out!!! Wonder what will happen next, well I will let you know soon. What did you think? Good way for him to find out??? Let me know what you thought of this chapter!!! Review below please, I love reviews, it lets me know whether I should keep going or not…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, you're all amazing!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they made my day!!! It's encouraging me to keep going with this story. Suggestions, opinions are always welcome as always. Here you go…**

**All I own is Vlad, nothing else.**

* * *

_When I turned back to the table, I noticed two things. One: Everyone looking at me with uncertainty as to what would happen next. Two: Dimitri's face, Shock and hurt mixed into one. Boy this was going to be interesting._

Tasha of course was the first to break the silence.

"You're dating Guardian Ivanov? How?" she asked, clearly dumbfounded. I was irritated; this was none of her damn business.

"What do you mean how?" I said tartly.

"Well, it's just that Guardians don't date each other, especially since you two are Lissa's Guardians" she said.

"Guardians don't date? Is that your opinion or a rule? Because I haven't heard anything about two guardians dating being forbidden" I briefly glanced at Dimitri, who had a blank expression on his face.

"And as far as both of us being Lissa's guardians, we don't let our relationship get in the way of our Duty. We know how to make it work, and we take guarding her very seriously, as you've noticed." There was anger leaking in my voice.

"Yes Tasha, they do an amazing job guarding me, I've never felt safer than I do when I'm with them" Lissa said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that it's unheard of" Tasha said.

"It's only unheard of because everyone else is too much of a coward to stand up for what they want, but not us. Vlad and I want to be together and we will. We've made it work for four months now and we'll stand up to anyone." I saw Dimitri flinch at my words. He knew I was spitting them at him. He was a coward, and let me go, but I wasn't going to do that with Vlad.

"Well congratulations, I'm glad you guys made it work and that you've found someone that makes you happy" she said sincerely.

"Thank you, he does." was all I said to her.

"Alberta we should go make our rounds" I said.

"Yes, let's go" and we both got up.

"Goodnight guys, sleep well." I told them

"Take a Jacket Rose its cold" Liss said.

"I will"

"Hey if you get cold I could keep you warm out there, body heat" Adrian raised and eyebrow at me.

"Yea, I guess you could, that is if you're still alive after Vlad is done with you" I told him.

"He'd totally kill you Ivashkov, and I won't stop him" Alberta said.

"Hey you're supposed to be guarding me" He said.

"Not if you piss him off by touching Rose" She winked at him. Vlad was used to Adrian hitting on me; he knew we joked around like that.

"Ok ok ok, we gotta go, get some rest guys if you want to go out later" I said and made my way outside with Alberta.

****

We were walking the area around the house. It was very beautiful and peaceful. There were hardly any trees around, mostly flat land. I could see why there wouldn't be too many strigoi attacks here. They'd be stupid to be caught on open land with no cover.

"So that was interesting" Alberta said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"More like awkward, I can't believe Tasha and all her damn questions and assumptions! It's none of her damn business!"

"You're right, but I can see how it would surprise them, it's not common for guardians to date. I mean we're all so used to it, but to them…" she trailed off.

"Well, it's not my fault that Vlad and I were brave enough to stand for what we want" I said bitterly.

"Did you see the look on his face…?" Alberta asked.

"Yea, serves him right, but frankly I don't give a damn what he thinks. His loss"

"You still like him…" she said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I didn't answer, I just kept walking. There was no point in saying it out loud, no matter how much I loved Dimitri still, it doesn't change anything.

"Ok… let change subject" she said suddenly, noticing my discomfort.

"What are we doing tomorrow? Do you know?" I asked her.

"I think dinner, I over heard Tasha say she rented out this small patio area in a restaurant for us to catch up and make plans for the next few weeks"

"Great… more catching up…" I rolled my eyes. Alberta laughed.

"You don't like Belikov too much do you?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I just noticed. You seem very distant with him"

"Rose you're like a daughter to me, when he left you, and you we hurting, I hurt too. I don't know if I will ever forgive him for that" she said.

"I appreciate your solidarity, but you shouldn't feel like you owe me fealty or anything, I really don't care if you guys talk to him, I'm serious. And if you could relay that to the rest of them, that would be great."

"I will keep that in mind, and I will tell them, but they got minds of their own, they stand with you Rose, you know that" I sighed.

"Yea, I know, you guys are great" I smiled.

All of a sudden we heard a twig break. Both of us quickly turned around into our fighting stance and pulled out our stakes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I was just wondering if I could walk the area with you guys" Great it was Dimitri.

Alberta looked at me and then at him and nodded. We put our stakes away.

"Sure, come on" We walked in an awkward silence, no one making conversation. What the hell were we supposed to talk about! All of a sudden my phone went off.

"Hathaway"

"Hey Rose, you freezing out there?"

"You know you're no supposed to call me while I'm patrolling" I said in a serious voice.

"Yea unless it was work related, and it is"

"What is it?"

"Well I haven't really gotten a chance really be with you because of _work_, so I figured I'd give you something"

"Uh huh, that's not really work related" I was well aware of Alberta and Dimitri on either side of me, I still scanned the area.

"Well I left it on the path you would be patrolling, and I wanted to make sure you got it."

"Where?" I asked him and he told me which way to go. Turns out we were patrolling that area.

"Did you get it?" I reached the tree and saw a Rose on the ground; I picked it up and took it and placed it to my nose. Smelt fresh.

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you" I smiled into the phone.

"Your welcome, I miss you, now get back to work" I chuckled.

"What am I gonna do with you Vlad?" I shook my head

"I have an idea"

"I bet you do. Now get to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Roza"

"Good night Vlad" and I hung up.

"Vlad?" Alberta asked. I nodded.

"How odd, he never calls when you're on patrol" she mentioned.

"Yea, he just wanted to give me something since we haven't been able to be together very much" I hated revealing this kind of information around Dimitri. He just looked thoughtful.

"It's beautiful" she motioned towards the rose.

"Yea it is" I brought it up to my nose again, enjoying the scent. I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye clenching his fist.

"So Vladimir was your mentor?" Dimitri asked out of the blue. I was surprised. I really didn't want to talk about my personal life with him, but hey what the hell, he wants to know, then I'll just rub it in his face.

"Yes he was, after you left, Alberta assigned him to me"

"He's Russian I presume?"

"Yes, he is" I said, a bit irritated.

"You guys started dating after you graduated?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes we did" I glared at him. He nodded.

"Did you tell him to call you Roza?" what the hell! Is he serious? I stopped walking and I clenched my fist to my sides.

"Belikov… back off" Alberta warned him.

"Now why the _fuck_ would I do that" I hissed at him.

"I don't know Rose, Russian mentor, you start dating him, he calls you Roza too. Maybe you're trying to relive what we had." Holy shit I was pissed now.

"Alberta can you leave us for a second."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and she walked away.

"You have some fucking nerve you know that!" and I swung a fist at his face. He tried to dodge it but is still connected with his cheek. He stumbled back but recovered quickly.

"Do you love him?" he asked me, seriously, he had a death wish.

"That's none of your fucking business" I said and walked away from him.

He came up from behind me and spun me around. He held me close to him. I tried to wiggle free, but he was so damn strong.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Let me go" I yelled.

"Because I still Love you, and I want you back" he said, determination clear in his voice.

"Well that's a crying shame because I don't want you back. Now let me go" I struggled in his arms again.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" he said. I wiggled in his arms again, trying to get free. He tightened his grip on me with one arm and lifted my chin up to meet his eyes with the other.

"Tell me" I tried to look away, but damn it his hold was strong, and realistically who was I kidding, I still loved him, with every fiber in my body. But he hurt me and left me, there's no way I'm gonna tell him what he wants to hear.

All of a sudden he crashes his lips to mine. I struggle and push against him, but he doesn't relent, it only angers him more. His lips on mine sent electricity running through my body, just like it always had. I felt myself melting in his arms. _Damn it Rose, snap out_ _of it!_ I turned my head to the side, breaking us apart, and just as quick I raised my leg and knee him in his crotch.

"Fuck…" he let go of me and grabbed himself while he lay on the floor.

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Shit… Rose, wait I'm sorry." He was still on the floor in pain. That's what he gets.

"No, you've made your bed, now you lie in it!" I said before I walked away, leaving him withering on the floor.

* * *

**Poor Comrade, he's gonna need some ice for his privates. He he he. Well what did you think!!! How cool would it be if EVERYONE that read this reviewed!!! it only takes a second to let me know what u think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW. Thanks everyone, for reading and for reviewing. It felt amazing to read all the reviews. Well here's the next chapter Enjoy.**

**I do not own VA or its characters.**

* * *

DPOV

He kissed her… What's gong on? I thought to myself. My emotions were every where, Shock, hurt, sadness, longing. She moved on… And here I thought having Rose and everyone visit was going to be great but, now I'm not so sure.

I had talked to Tasha a few days ago about here visit. I had told her a long time ago about my relationship with Rose and my feeling for her. She understood. That was one of the reasons why Tasha and I were not together.

She told me that I should take advantage of the situation and try to talk to Rose, to get her back. I wasn't so sure at the time. Who was to say that she wanted me back, what if she had some one else? What if she didn't feel the same way about me anymore?

She had assured me that Rose was probably not with anyone because Christian would have told her. I see now why Christian never said anything; Rose was keeping her relationship quiet.

I had made up my mind about trying to get her back, I was determined but now everything is out the door. She had _Vlad. _I won't deny that I felt angry when he called her Roza. That was my nickname for her. And then while I was trying to regain myself from that, he kisses her. I swear my heart dropped at the sight of it. It was unexpected; I never imagined that they were together.

I tried to compose myself quickly, putting my guardian mask on. Then Tasha broke he silence.

"You're dating Ivanov? How?" she asked her.

I could tell by the tone on Roses voice that she was pissed. But she answered the question anyways. She even went as far as saying that Vlad wasn't a coward and that they would fight to be together. I knew she was referring to me. And she was right, I had been a coward. Not only that, and idiot for having left her. I never even gave us a chance. Now she's moved on and someone else has what I've always wanted. Her.

I tried to keep my guardian mask on while she talked to Tasha about her and Vlad, and how he made her happy. But every now and then I would involuntarily flinch at her words. Soon after she excused herself with Alberta and went to go do their rounds on the perimeter.

"Well, we should go to bed, we have dinner plans tomorrow and we should be rested" Lissa said, pulling Christian with her.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Tasha, we will see you in a few hours." He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sleep well" She said.

"Good night Guardian Belikov" they told me. I shook my thoughts and said good night.

"Well I should be heading to bed too, thank you for everything." Adrian said and I nodded.

"Your welcome Adrian, sleep well." Tasha told him, and with that we were both alone.

"Wow, well that was…interesting" She said. I was too deep in thought to respond.

"Dimka?"

"Hmmm" was all I said

'I know what you're thinking Dimka. Don't let this discourage you, fight for what you want" She said rubbing my shoulder.

"How? when she's clearly moved on. She has someone else. Someone that wasn't afraid to fight for her. She doesn't want me anymore, she loves him, and I don't blame her." I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Don't say that. I mean I'm not going to lie; you did make a mistake when you left her. But you were only thinking of her at the time, explain it to her."

"How, if she barely even looked at me? She wants nothing to do with me" I got up in frustration and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well you don't win anything by just being here and sulking and hating yourself for past mistakes. And to be honest, I don't think all is lost" she said.

"Why do you say that?" There was a tiny bit of hope in my voice.

"Did you see the way she acts around him, there's no real emotion, and they didn't even tell each other that they loved each other why then parted." She tried to reason.

"That doesn't mean anything, you heard her, they act responsibly. They could have just been keeping it professional" I felt myself sink even further in to depression.

"No I don't think that's it, but you'll never know until you talk to her, Go, they're out there patrolling go join them and talk to her." she said giving me and encouraging smile.

I sighed. "Ok, you're right. I love her, and I want her back. She has to hear me out and at least hear my reasons. I will get her back no matter what" I was determined, She was mine, I loved her, and I wouldn't lose her again. Especially not to _him._

"Good, that's more like it" She smile and I got up and left.

I walked out the door, heading in the direction I figured they would be. Sure enough a few minutes later I spotted them walking past a few trees and I made my way towards them. Before I reached them I stepped on a branch and that got their attention. They turned around quickly and pulled their stakes ready to kill.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I was just wondering if I could walk the area with you guys" I told them raising my hands in surrender.

Alberta looked towards Rose, but eventually nodded.

"Sure come on" she told me, and they put their stakes away.

We walked in silence for a while. I remembered that walking like this with Rose used to be great. We didn't need to talk or make conversation, just being together was enough. But this wasn't enjoyable; I could feel the tension and awkwardness.

All of a sudden her phone went off.

"Hathaway" she answered. It was odd to hear her answer that way. Last time I had seen her she was still a novice.

"You know you're no supposed to call me while I'm patrolling" she told whoever was on the phone. Wonder who it was.

She kept on her conversation, I tried not to listen in and only caught bits and pieces of it. Then I noticed we where headed towards a tree and she walked up to it.

She picked something up and then I noticed it was a Rose. I could feel jealousy rising inside me, I knew who was on the phone with her. Vladimir.

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you" she told him and I noticed her smiling. I frowned and started thinking about how I was going to get her back. Obviously they like each other, but maybe Tasha was right and they weren't in love. At least she wasn't. I was dragged out of my thoughts by he next words.

"What am I going to do with you Vlad?" I felt a tinge of sadness. That's what I used to tell her every time she would test my self control. Now someone else was testing hers, and I wished so badly that it was me.

"I bet you do. Now get to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Yea, he was testing her. Damn it, I was so stupid!

"Good night Vlad" she told him and hung up. She didn't tell him she loved him like most couples do… Maybe Tasha was right, maybe she didn't love him. But maybe she didn't say anything because Alberta and I were here. This uncertainty was eating at me.

"Vlad, How odd, he never calls when you're on patrol" Alberta told Rose.

"Yea, he just wanted to give me something since we haven't been able to be together very much" Hmmm they hadn't been together in a while… doesn't seem right for them being together, I would spend every second I got with her. Maybe she was keeping her distance because of work? _Damn it!_ Not knowing was killing me.

I was so deep in thought that I missed what she was talking to Alberta about. When I noticed she had the Rose up to her nose and smelled it. She seemed to like it. I automatically felt angry and my hands clenched into fists. He gave her Roses while I had to sit back and watch. Sure it was my fault but I couldn't help it.

"So Vladimir was your mentor?" I decided to ask her, I was impatient and I wanted answers. I knew it was none of my business, but I wanted her back so badly and I was pissed.

"Yes he was, after you left, Alberta assigned him to me" I could tell she was irritated and didn't want to answer my questions. But I was irritated and I wanted some answers, even though I probably didn't deserve them.

"He's Russian I presume?" I continued probing.

"Yes, he is" she said, a bit irritated.

"You guys started dating after you graduated?" I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. I needed to know what I was up against.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes we did" She was angry, she glared at me. But I ignored it and nodded.

"Did you tell him to call you Roza?" I knew I was pushing it, but I needed to know. She stopped walking and I stopped too facing her. I saw her hands were in fists, but I held my ground.

I faintly heard Alberta telling me to back off, I didn't care. I needed to hear the answer. I was angry when I heard him call her that. Only I called her that.

"Now why the _fuck_ would I do that" she hissed at me. I didn't react; it just pissed me off more that she didn't say yes or no.

"I don't know Rose, Russian mentor, you start dating him, and he calls you Roza too. Maybe you're trying to relive what we had." I kept pushing; I needed to know if she still wanted me. If the reason she's with Vlad is because he reminds her of me.

"Alberta can you leave us for a second." Rose asked Alberta. She didn't want to leave but she did. Good I was finally going to get some answers and a chance to talk to her.

"You have some fucking nerve you know that" she said and before I knew it I saw a fist headed straight for me. I Dodge from it too late and it manage to hit me in the cheek. I stumbled back but recovered quickly.

"Do you love him?" I wasn't going to let her leave without some answers. And I needed to know if she did.

She yelled that it was none of my business and walked away from me. Oh no she wasn't leaving with out answering me. I grabbed her and spun her to face me. I pressed her body to me, and momentarily I lost myself in the feel of her body close to mine. It still felt as good as it did six months ago. I snapped out of it when I felt her trying to wiggle herself free.

"Do you?" I pressed, I needed to know.

"Let me go" she still struggled. But there was no way she was getting loose until she heard me.

"Because I still Love you, and I want you back" I said, determination clear in my voice. I meant it, I wanted her back, and I would do everything I can to get her back.

"Well that's a crying shame because I don't want you back. Now let me go" she struggled some more. No, she didn't mean it. She felt the same way I did. You can just forget what we had.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" I told her. She wiggled in my arms again trying to get free. I held her tight against me with one arms and pulled her face up with my other hand. God she looked fierce and beautiful at the same time. I was loosing control, I could feel it, and I needed her.

"Tell me" I asked her again. I needed the answer. She just looked like she was deep in thought. For a brief second I thought I saw something in her eyes. Resignation? Was she going to admit it? And then it was gone. She had a hard look on her face.

Before she could say anything, I lost all my control. I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the emotions I had in me. I struggle some more and it only anger me more that she was fighting this, fighting us. I pressed my lips harder to her, trying to force a reaction from her. For a split second I felt her loosen up and start melting in my arms.

Just as quick as I felt it, it was gone. I was so elated with the thought of her surrendering to me, that I didn't notice her turning her head and ending our kiss. And then I felt the most excruciating pain. She had kneed me in the groin.

"Fuck" I yelled and I let go of her. My hands automatically went to said area and I fell to the floor. God it hurt so bad, I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, but it didn't help.

"Don't ever touch me again" I heard her say.

"Shit… Rose, wait I'm sorry." I tried to tell her through the pain. I probably shouldn't have kissed her like that, but I was powerless. I needed to feel her lips on mine again. Despite the pain, it was worth it, and I would do it again to feel her lips on my again.

"No, you've made your bed, now you lie in it!" she told me, and walked away leaving there on the floor. After a few minutes the pain resided a bit, but not completely. I got up and headed back to the house. On my way I did plenty of thinking about everything that happened.

She never admitted that she loved him… she never denied that she loved me still… and the look in her eye, she couldn't deny it, maybe she did love me. Maybe this was just wishful thinking.

No! She was melting in my arms when I kissed her, she was giving in to her feelings, I know it! I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for her, I love her, and I know she loves me too. Sure I messed up, but what we had, have, is something that happens only once in a life time. She's my other half, and I know I'm hers.

I made my way to the door. I opened it and walked right in, closing it behind me. I was going to walk, well more like limping, to the couch, when I saw Tasha still in the dinning room.

"What happened to you?" her voice sounded amused.

"I kissed Rose and she kneed me in my…" I said looking down and back at her.

She looked at me for a minute then busted out laughing. After a few minutes she composed herself and motioned to the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I send you to go talk to her, and you come back limping because you kissed her by force." She snickered again and I gave her a hard look.

"Ok, tell me what happened" she said.

* * *

**Ok, sry, but I thought a DPOV was in order. We needed to know what was going through his head when he kissed her, and Tasha's intentions. I will update soon, hopefully, But please don't let that keep you from reviewing!!! Let me know what you think, it makes me UD faster!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SO SO sorry guys. I've just been really caught up with work and stuff, and then someone is suing me and yada yada yada, so lots of things on my mind. But anyways, I won't let that distract me any further. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Made it extra long to make up for it.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, only Vlad is mine.**

* * *

We could see the sun starting to rise on the horizon, so Alberta and I decided to call it quits for the day. The area seemed pretty safe, so we decided that at night we would only make a quick round then come back to sleep. That way no one would be out patrolling alone or unnecessarily.

Alberta and I made our way to our room. Everyone must have been asleep, it was still very early. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed and let sleep drag me under.

I woke up a few hours later it was still early and the sun was still up. I looked at my watch and sure enough it was 1pm, everyone would be asleep. Deciding that I was not going to go back to sleep I got up, changed and headed down stairs.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice and headed to the living room. I heard a noise and decided to investigate. Who could be up this early? I took my glass and washed it and placed it to dry. I walked a few more step and found the noise was coming from the garage.

I walked in, not wanting to disturb anyone if they were trying to be alone. I saw Vlad practicing on one of the dummies. I guess Dimitri had set up a mini gym here, considering he still had to keep in shape and train. Our job was never over.

I leaned against the wall just watching Vlad train. Man he was amazing, not as good as Dimitri but still great in his own way. He sure did know how to fight.

"Hello Rose" He said. How did he know I was there? I didn't even make any noise.

"Hey Vlad, how did you know it was me?" I said and walked over to him.

"I can smell your lotion on you, you wear it every morning" he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm, you should have kept that to yourself, now I'll know how to sneak up on you" I gave him a smirk and he leaned in and gave me a kiss which I returned. A few moments later, we pulled away to breath and I smiled at him.

"I've missed you" I told him.

"I missed you too, hopefully we can be closer these next few weeks, this is a vacation you know…" he smiled at me. I pretended to think.

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do…" I smiled at him and he pulled me closer.

"Don't play with me Roza…" and he kissed me again.

"Mind if I train with you?" I asked him.

"No, of course, I love the company" he smiled and went back to the weights this time. I jumped on the treadmill and ran for half an hour. We trained in silence, It was comfortable, nothing like being in silence with Dimitri used to be, but still good. A few moments later he stopped lifting weights and turned to me.

"Let's sparr Rose, it's been a while, and I'm still your mentor." He grinned at me.

"Whatever you say mentor" I gave him my man eater smile. He just shook his head.

We laid out some mats on the middle of the floor and got to our positions.

"Ready Rose?"

"Yea" I nodded.

"Let's go" he said and got into a crouch, I did the same. We both circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. He didn't, so I decided to lunge forward with a punch. He quickly deflected it and landed a blow to the side of my head. I stumbled to the side but quickly recovered.

"Too slow Rose, concentrate, you should have been able to block that" I nodded, he wasn't being mean, he was being a mentor.

We got back to our positions and circled again. I lunged forward again with a kick this time and he dodge it a bit too slow so it caught him on the hip. He stumbled back wards but came at me with a punch and he clipped me on the shoulder. I managed to grab his hand and twist it behind him. With my other arm, I wrapped it around his neck and kneed him to the floor using all my body weight to pin him.

"Good one Rose, much better" he said. I let him up and we started again. A few more rounds and he had pinned me three times. Damn he was good. I noticed we had a crowd now; everyone was down here now, including Dimitri. They stood off to the side of the garage, just looking at us sparr.

"Concentrate Rose, you can do better than this!" he raised his voice a little. I nodded, I knew I could, but I was now distracted, it was mostly due to Dimitri watching.

"Yea, sorry" I said and crouched back down.

He lunged for me this time and punched me square in the chest. I stepped back and tried to regain my footing, but he was already charging again. He kicked at me and landed a kick to the left side of my body sending me sideways. I kept my balance and charged for him. I threw a punch to his face which he deflected, but I crouched down and kicked his feet from under him, making him fall on his ass.

I rushed towards him, but he was already trying to get up, he seemed surprised by that move. He should have been, he didn't teach it to me, Dimitri did. Just as he was about to stand on his own two feet I pushed him onto the floor, making him land on his stomach. I grabbed one of his arms and again pulled it behind him and pushed his head on to the mats with the other. It was over. Everyone was clapping, even Dimitri, he had a look of pride all over his face, but I tried to ignore it.

I walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from behind my neck, Vlad did the same.

"Wow you were amazing Rose" Lissa said.

"Yea, I'd hate to be a strigoi fighting you" Sparky said.

"Thanks, not my best work though" I said frustrated.

"What! That was amazing, right Vladimir?" Lissa said.

"You still need some work, your distracted Rose, and your left side is still weak. We'll be in the gym practicing some more" Vlad told me.

"Yea, ok, sorry" I said and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Nothing to be sorry about, we just need to work a bit more. You did great. I've never seen that move before though, where did you learn it?" He said curiosity clear in his face. I looked down not wanting to tell him.

"Rose…"

I looked back at him catching a glimpse of Dimitri. He looked at me too and his expression was expectant.

"My old mentor" that's all I said. Vlad nodded, he knew about me and my 'old mentor'.

"He must have been pretty good, he taught you well" I looked down, not replying. He came up to me and lifted my chin so could look at him.

"But I will make you better" I smiled at him and he kissed me right in front of everyone. I kissed him back and soon he pulled back.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you for breakfast. You did great Roza" he said and slapped my ass and walked away. I just shook my head.

"That is so weird" Sparky said.

"What is?" I frowned at him.

"That you're technically his boss, but he still gives you orders"

"Above all, he's still my mentor. He still has a lot of things to teach me, so that I'll be a better guardian and 'Boss'" I said a bit annoyed. I couldn't help but see Dimitri frowning at the floor where he was standing. I have to admit that I felt a bit of pleasure at this situation. That'll teach him.

"Yea, I can imagine what things he's teaching you" Sparky said.

"Jealous? I'm sure he'd be glad to teach you a thing or two…" I said, smiling evilly at him. Vlad would totally kick his ass.

"No thanks, I'm straight, I get all my lessons from Liss" and he placed an arm around her.

"I can teach you a thing or two little Dhampir…" Adrian said with a smirk.

"Really…" I said seductively and motioned him with my finger to come to me. His eyes popped wide open and he walked right up to me. Everyone was looking at us and Alberta had an amused expression on her face. She knew what I was going to do.

"And what can you teach me Adrian… I'm dying to know" I used my most seductive voice and whispered in to his ear. I felt him shiver and I smiled.

"Well…" he said in a shaky voice and I felt his hands on my hips. I stopped him there. I put one of my legs behind his and pushed him back making him land on his ass. His expression was shocked.

"It seems you have a lot of things to learn, including to never touch me." I said looking down at him and smiling. He punched the mat and looked at Alberta.

"What?" she said, looking innocently at him.

"You let her hit me?" he told her, faking being mad.

"Hey, everyone knows not to put their hands on Rose" She said.

"Consider yourself lucky, I could have kicked you somewhere else" I said and I couldn't help glancing at Dimitri. He was looking down, a bit embarrassed and irritated. Tasha had a look of amusement. What's with her?

"Hmm, maybe I should do it more often and find out what else you would do to me…" he said and smirked.

"Trust me you don't want to…" Dimitri said in a low voice, and everyone looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. I of course knew. I smiled.

"Ok, let's go and have breakfast, and discuss the plans for dinner tonight" Tasha said, quickly averting everyone's attention. We all nodded and headed out.

As I was about to walk out of the garage behind everyone, Dimitri stops me. I look at his hand holding my arm and look at him.

"You haven't learned your lesson? Or would you like me to refresh your memory?" I told him. He quickly let go. I smiled internally.

"Why haven't you told him about us?" he asked me.

"I haven't told him about us, because there_ is_ no us" I said bitterly, he was getting on my nerves.

"You know what I mean. You haven't told him that I was your old mentor, why?"

"I didn't see a reason for him to know"

"I disagree; I would like to know if my girlfriend was sleeping in the same house as her ex lover"

"That's none of your damn business" I said, my voice was getting louder.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"What for Dimitri! So that we would have came here, and he would have tried to get in a fight with you! All he knows is that I was in love with my old mentor and that he left me for someone else. Believe me if he knew the truth, he would kill you." I said.

"He could try" Dimitri said with determination in his voice.

"And I didn't leave you for someone else. I left because I didn't want to ruin your chances of being a guardian. I didn't want you to get distracted with our relationship and ruin your chances of being Lissa's guardian. And most of all I didn't want you to be distracted and not trained properly and you lose your life because of it. I refused to lose you that way. I was only thinking about you."

"You were thinking so much of me that you left and didn't care about the pain you caused me. I cried every night because of you. I felt like my life was over, you didn't even give me a reason. I think I deserved at least that. Instead you left me, like I was just your play toy that you just got tired of."

"You were never my play toy Rose. I loved you, I love you still, and I have never stopped loving you. And you're right, I messed up, I should have told you why I was leaving, I should have told you my fears and insecurities, but I thought this was the best solution." I was now looking down, processing everything he told me. He still loved me, but I couldn't get past all the pain he put me through, and now I had Vlad. I wasn't going to do this to him. Dimitri walked closer to me.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I messed up, I know that. But please understand that I was only thinking of you. I want you back. I'll do anything." His face was full of sorrow. It tugged at my heart, but I couldn't give in.

"You know what Dimitri, I'm not a toy that you can play with and put down when you're bored, and when someone else has it you want it back. I'm a person, I have feelings, and I think I'm worth more than that. You say that you love me, well I'm sorry, but I'm with Vlad now."

"You still love me" it was a statement. I looked away, trying to make my way to the door. He stepped in front of me again. Damn it he was irritating me.

"Rose…" he was pleading.

"What does it matter Dimitri? What's done is done, there is no going back." I pushed passed him and made my way to the door.

"I think he should know" Dimitri said as I was about to walk out.

"Stay out of it Dimitri" I said, my voice sounding menacing.

"I'm not going to tell him directly, but if the question comes up, I wont lie" he said, his expression serious and determined. I clenched my fists and walked out.

DPOV

I just stood there after she left, mulling over our conversation. She still loved me. I felt my heart fill with joy at the realization of this. After all this time, she still loves me as much as I love her. Sure she was with someone else, but I would get her back, and this time I'm not letting go.

I walked up stairs and everyone was in the dinning room talking while Tasha was in the kitchen with Lissa making breakfast. I made my way up to my room to get a change of clothes so I can take a shower.

I let the warm water relax me as I thought of how I was going to get her back. I was going o have to prove to her that I love her and that I'm sorry for hurting her. And then what was I going to do about Vlad. He might be a nice guy, but Rose was mine, and I was going to take her away from him no matter what. Now all that was left was how was I going to do that?

RPOV

I was taking a shower when my conversation with Dimitri popped in to my head. I didn't know how to feel, he inadvertently made me confess my feelings for him. I'm sure that after that he wasn't going to stop trying to get me back. Well he had another thing coming.

I was not going to back down, no matter what he tries, and I'm sure he was going to try. He better not even try telling Vlad about him and me. I'm not sure how he would react if he found out. He'd probably kick Dimitri's ass, which would be a fun fight to see… But what would he do in regards to me? Would he leave me? I should have told him from the beginning, then I wouldn't be here! But at the time I didn't think it mattered, what were the odds that we would be in this situation?

Damn it! Why was he doing this! Why can't he just move on and accept the consequences of his decision? I'm not gonna let him ruin what Vlad and I have worked so hard for.

I turned the water off, got dressed and headed over to where everyone was. Lissa was in the kitchen with Tasha making breakfast. Alberta was going over some paper work and Adrian was texting on his phone. Dimitri was sitting across from them, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Well, hello little Dhampir" Adrian said with a smirk.

"Hey Adrian, where's Vlad and Eddie?" I asked him, looking around.

"They went to the store, there's a shopping center around here, and Vlad said he needed to pick up a few things."

"Oh, ok"

"You hungry Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll wait for the rest, thank you" I said in a dry tone. He got up anyways and went into the kitchen. He stepped out with a glazed chocolate donut and a glass of milk.

"I know this is how you like to start your morning" he said with a smile on his face. I was about to make a smart ass comment but that donut looked so good, and I did like donuts for breakfast.

"Thank you" I said and took it from him. He sat across from me and he had one for himself too. I don't know what he thought he was accomplishing with this.

"You're welcome" He said and smiled. He stared at me while I ate and I stared back. His eyes showed love, and I couldn't stop staring at him. Just then the door opened, breaking us from our trance. Dimitri looked annoyed, while I sighed in relief. Adrian was looking at us with a smirk on his face, and I glared at him and he looked down.

Vlad and Eddie walked in and Vlad had a small bag in his hand.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked Vlad.

"I went to go get you…" and he looked at my hand and saw the donut. His face fell.

"What?"

"I went to go get you a donut, chocolate glazed. I know you like to start your morning like that, and I didn't think they would have any at the house. Guess I was wrong." He shrugged his shoulder.

"Yea, I buy Chocolate glaze every week, and I figured Rose would want some while she was here" he said with a smug expression on his face. Vlad looked at him with confusion, but before he could give it any more thought, I grabbed the bag from him and glared at Dimitri.

"You know I like seconds" I smirked at him.

"Yes you do" he grinned at me. I'm sure everyone heard the double meaning in that.

"Thank you, it was a nice thought" I said and pulled him down to give him a kiss. He returned it and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss and make Dimitri jealous at the same time. We were interrupted by Adrian clearing his throat a little louder than necessary.

"Get a room guys" He said smirking at me.

"Maybe later we will" I said, giving Vlad my man eater smile. I saw him take a deep breath and his eyes were full of lust.

"Oh we definitely will" he said.

* * *

**Ok, sorry to leave it there, but it was getting a bit long. Oh and I know that this was supposed to be the dinner chap, but I thought I would write this instead. But Dinner chapter soon. But anyways, What did you think???? Suggestions???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter. Oh and THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! You're awesome. Onward with the story!**

**OH, I don't not own VA, only Vlad.**

* * *

"_Oh we definitely will" he said._

Dimitri glared at us and then got up and left to the kitchen. His fault for being an ass. Lissa and Tasha walked out a few minutes later with our breakfast.

"Do you need some help?" I asked them.

"No it's ok, we got it. Dimitri is helping us bring the plates out too." Liss said.

A few minutes later we were all seated while they brought out the rest of our plates. Dimitri walked over to me and placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome. I put extra bacon in there, I know you like it" He said.

"How is it that you know that?" Vlad asked him. He was looking intently at Dimitri. He opened his mouth to answer him and I panicked. Stupid meddling Dimitri!

"I told him in the Kitchen" Lissa answered quickly. I thanked her through the bond. Dimitri looked at her for a few seconds then nodded.

"Oh, I see." Vlad said and let it go. I sighed in relief. We were all sitting, eating our breakfast, and then Lissa spoke.

"So what's the plan for tonight Tasha?"

"Well, I figured we would go to dinner and discuss our plans for the holidays. I made reservations at a restaurant and we have the whole patio area to ourselves."

"Wow Tasha, sounds great" Liss said.

"Yea, thanks Aunt Tasha" Sparky said.

"What time will we be leaving?" asked Vlad.

"Right after sundown, 7pm?"

"Ok, sounds good. We should get ready. Then I'll go fill up the van and we can all go in one car, we have plenty of room without the luggage. It will make it easier for us to protect you." He said.

"Ok, yea we can do that. But please, I want you all to enjoy yourself, not only being in guard duty, please" she looked towards all of us. We nodded.

"Ok, well hurry up Rose, we only have a few hours to get ready, and we have to get beautiful" she said.

"Rose already looks beautiful" Vlad put and arm around me and pecked me in the lips.

"You see, I don't need to hurry, I'm already beautiful" I said and she frowned at me.

"Your beautiful too babe" Christian put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh quit encouraging her, we need to get ready" Lissa said in an irritated voice.

"Ok ok, no need to throw a hissy fit princess" I said sarcastically. I knew it would piss her off.

"Rose! I'm not throwing a hissy fit!" she frowned. I rolled my eyes. I finished up and got up to take mine and Vlad's dishes to the sink, everyone else was still eating.

"Wow Rose, did you even taste your food? You practically inhaled it!" Christian said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I don't eat like a baby chick Fire crotch" I retorted.

"I still don't understand how you burn all that off" he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that Sparky, just know that I burn it off with exercise" I smirked at him.

"I bet. He helps you out with that?" he motioned towards Vlad, obviously trying to embarrass us.

"If you must know, yes I do. We exercise quite frequently" he grinned at him. I saw from the corner of my eye that Dimitri was holding his fork a bit too tight. If he held it any tighter he was going to melt it in his hands. I smiled.

"Eww guys." Chris said.

"You wanted to know" I said and walked over to the kitchen. I could hear Vlad laughing. It was so easy for him. I remember I had to work hard to even get a chuckle from Dimitri. I placed the dishes in the sink a bit harder than necessary as I remembered.

"Something wrong Roza? You seem upset." Dimitri said in a dry tone. He walked up next to me and placed his dish in the sink with as much force as I had put mine down.

"Nothings wrong with me. Something wrong with you? You seem upset?" I smiled.

"As a matter of fact yes, there is something upsetting me. I was just in there listening to a conversation about the love of my life sleeping with someone else. So yes, there is something wrong with me." He said stepping closer to me.

"Wow, well that must suck, believe me, I know what that feels like. Knowing that the person you love is with someone else." I said evenly.

"I never slept with Tasha! Yet you're sleeping with Vladimir!" His voice was getting louder and I was afraid that the others would hear. I looked back, and everyone was still talking in there.

"What, did you expect me to do? Grow old and wither away waiting for you? You must be really naive if that's what you expected." I said getting irritated. All of a sudden he came forward and kissed me. He held me tight against him and for some reason I didn't fight back. I kissed him back for a few seconds, and then realization hit me. Shit!

I pulled back and pushed him away from me. He instinctively covered his crotch, expecting me to kick him there like the last time.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I half whispered to him looking back to see if anyone saw. I was angry, I don't know if at myself for responding or him for kissing me.

"I knew it, you still love me. You kissed me back" he said with a smile.

"Shut the hell up Dimitri, you forced me! And I'd wipe that smile off your face before I wipe it for you!"

"I didn't make you kiss me back, you did that on your own. And just so you know, I'm getting you back, I promise" he said looking at me square in the eyes.

"You're stupid!" I said and walked out angrily.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Liss said.

"Nothing" I said and walked towards the stairs. Before I went up Vlad called me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I looked at him and then at Dimitri. He had a smirk on his face and was waiting for my answer too. Fucking bastard.

"Nothing, upset stomach, maybe Chris was right and I ate too fast" Dimitri was holding back a laugh which only upset me more. He knew I was upset about the kiss.

"Oh, well maybe you should lie down; we still have a few hours till dinner." Vlad said.

"Yea, you're right." I said and walked a few steps, and then something came to mind. I turned around and I gave him my man eater smile.

"Want to join me?" I asked him. He smiled and got up.

"Of course" he came up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the room. Before I got all the way up I turned around to see a very pissed Dimitri. I grinned at him.

****

We actually just laid down. He said he didn't want to upset my stomach any more. My stomach wasn't upset to begin with, but it was still nice of him.

"You're so thoughtful." I said to him and hugged myself closer to him.

"Don't worry, we'll get to it later." he grinned at me.

"We defiantly will…" and I grinned back.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yea, why?"

"Well we've been lying here for an hour and we have to get ready for dinner"

"Oh, that's right. Well let's go shower" I got up and tugged at him.

"But just a shower, we don't have time for anything else unfortunately" he said and looked regrettably at my body.

"Later Vlad, lets go shower".

We used the shower in my room. We scrubbed each other and exchanged a few kissed but nothing more, it was a quick shower. When we were done he wrapped a towel around his waist and I wrapped one around my body.

"I have to go to my room and get changed, my clothes are there" he said to me.

"Ok" I said and walked him to the door. Right before he left he kissed me and left to his room. As he walked away I noticed Dimitri looking at me. Boy was he pissed. I smiled. I was going to close the door but he came up to it and stopped it with his foot.

"I need to get dress, please move your foot" I said to him.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked angrily.

"That's none of you're damn business!" and I tried shutting the door again. He pushed it open and walked in closing it behind him.

"What are you doing? Get out!" I said, walking over to the door to open it. He rushed me and pinned me against the door.

"Did you?" he asked again.

"What if I did? What's it to you?" I spat the words at him. (Not literally) He flinched.

"It's everything to me. I don't like the fact that _my_ love is sleeping with someone else!" his grip tightened around my wrist.

"Yea, well that's-" he cut me off with his lips. He pressed me tighter to the door with his body never releasing his hold on my wrist. At first I resisted, but soon I gave in. I kissed him back. I could feel his grip loosen on my wrist, then he let one go. He placed his hand on my hip, pressing me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and then I felt his other arm at the edge of my towel. I now had both arms around his neck, and I felt his hand going up my leg from under my towel, towards my hip.

I was responding but then something clicked in my head. _What the hell are you doing Rose! _I pulled back and pushed him back. He stumbled back but regained his balance. His expression was confused.

"Rose…" he said trying to come closer. "I know you want this too"

"You don't know anything, now get out!" I said not looking at him.

"Ok" he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

I walked over to the bed and sat there for a while, just thinking. What the hell am I doing? This is exactly what Dimitri did to me so many months ago, and now I'm doing it to Vlad. I couldn't do that to him, he deserved much more than that. This thing with Dimitri needs to stop… But it felt so right. My lips are still burning from his kiss. That kiss… it brought back so many memories. _Stop it!_

"_No, I'm keeping my distance" I spoke out loud._

I got dressed and soon walked down stairs. I wore a tight fitting black dress that hugged every curve in all the right places. I also wore heels since we wouldn't really be in guard duty. I was looking good if I said so myself. When I reached everyone, all the guys stared at me wide eyed.

"Wow Rose you look amazing" Said Christian.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Wow little Dhampir, that dress is amazing. It makes me wonder if you look just as good without it?" he smirked at me,

"Adrian!" Lissa smacked him. I took a look at Dimitri and his eyes showed lust. Well too bad.

"Well just so you don't have to wonder anymore, yes, she looks just as amazing underneath" Vlad came up to me then and took me in his arms.

"Your beauty is beyond words" he said and kissed me passionately. We broke apart after someone coughed loudly.

"You look good yourself Vlad, don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you" I grinned at him.

"Don't worry, later on tonight you can touch me all you want" he whispered in my ear.

"We should get going, we have reservations" Dimitri said in a harsh tone. Of course it had to be Dimitri to ruin our moment.

"Yes let's go" I said and we all headed out to the van.

***

I was driving as usual.

"Shot gun!" said Adrian.

"In your dreams" Vlad shoved him aside and got into the front. I smiled at Adrian and he frowned.

"Not fair, I called it" he said as he loaded himself all the way to the back with Alberta and Eddie.

"Well think of it this way, now you have better company" Vlad told him. Adrian crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"What? You don't enjoy my company Adrian?" Alberta faced him and feigned being hurt. He gave up and decided to play along.

"Of course not Alberta, I love being close to you" he said and scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok ok, enough" Alberta said and shoved him off. We all laughed.

After we were all seated, I started the car and made our way to the restaurant. It was half an hour away so I turned the stereo on. I wasn't really paying attention; I was busy looking at Dimitri scowling through the rear view mirror. Guess he didn't like the fact that Vlad held my hand on top of the arm rest with our fingers intertwined.

A car in front of me cut me off and I swerved into the lane next to me so I wouldn't hit him.

"Fucking idiot" I muttered.

"You ok?" Vlad asked me.

"Yea, stupid people". I said and he squeezed my hand.

"Maybe you should drive with both hands" Dimitri said looking at our hands together. I heard everyone giggle. I glared through the rear view and they all shut up.

"Do you want to drive? Because if you don't like my driving then feel free to take the wheel."

"Rose…" Vlad warned. I looked at him and took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It was just a suggestion; it's safer to drive with both hands on the wheel." Vlad let go of my hand and I held the wheel with both hands. I gripped it so hard that my knuckles were white.

"Better?" I said, Acid leaking in my voice.

"Much" he said with satisfaction. I could tell he was enjoying this. Idiot!

A few more minutes and we arrive to the restaurant. Boy he was going to pay for this.

* * *

**Ok I left it there just in case you guys had any suggestion as to what could go down during dinner. Let me know your ideas quickly so I can UD ASAP!!! I'm having fun writing this story so I might UD again tonight. Any ideas?? Please let me know quickly!!**

**Review below, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so first of all, thank you all for your reviews, they made my day good amongst so much grief. After I uploaded the chapter yesterday, I know I said I would UD later that night, well I was in the process of writing it when I get a call from my dogs vet and she tells me my 3 yr old dog has Kidney failure. So I was unable to UD. I'm trying to cope. I know that with me being a Vet Tech I should be used to things like this, but it's very different when it happens to your own. I wrote this chapter, hopefully its good. If it needs more work, I will appreciate it if you let me know and I will take some time off to come to terms. It may seem a bit dramatic, but I have no children, my two dogs are my life, and to know I will lose one very young is hard, hopefully writing will keep me distracted. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry about the long intro. Felt I owed you an explanation.**

**I own nothing, only Vlad.**

* * *

Even I had to admit that the place was beautiful. Really fancy in the sense. The hostess walked right up to us and took us to the patio area.

Wow Tasha the place is beautiful" Lissa commented

"Thank you, I like to come here every once in a while, figure you guys would like it too."

"Its beautiful" I said and she nodded.

"Well I'm going to go make a quick round of the place, I'll be back." Vlad said.

"I'll go too" I got up and he nodded.

"Guys, you promised" Tasha whined.

"I know, it's just a quick round, we can't abandon our duties. I'm sure everything is fine, it's just customary. You guys go ahead and sit well be back in a minute." And we both walked off.

A few minutes later we arrived back at our tables. Everyone was seated and of course the only chairs left were next to Dimitri. I walked over trying to get to the chair farthest away but Vlad beat me to the table.

He pulled out the chair next to Dimitri and motioned for me to sit. Great, I was now sitting in between Dimitri and Vlad.

The waitress came by a few minutes later and took our orders. What can I get you she started off with Liss and went around the table. When she got to Dimitri she acted a bit more friendly than normal.

"And what would you like?" she asked him and leaned against his chair. I felt my fist clench underneath the table. Damn it! Why did I care? He placed his order and smiled at her widely. Stupid jerk.

She came to me and went back to her normal voice.

"And have you decided?" She asked and I told her my order and then took Vlads.

We made conversation while our food got there.

"So we definitely have to go shopping" Lissa started off. We heard a loud groan from all the guys, including Vlad.

"What are you complaining about? You get to spend the day with me." I told him.

"Yes, that's true, but I'm not looking forward to waiting for hours until you guys try things on and what not"

"Hey if you don't want to, I can go and watch her try things on" Adrian smirked at him.

"In your dreams Ivashkov" Vlad replied.

"Well yes, in my dreams she does wear different things, right Rose?" he was really asking for it.

"Well that's as close as your getting to see her try things on"

"Close enough for me"

"Adrian, stop before he smacks the life out of you, or I will" I said exasperated.

"Ok well we can all go Christmas shopping tomorrow" Tasha said.

Just then I felt Dimitri's hand on mine. He was seriously trying to hold my hand under the table, and right next to Vlad. I flicked his hand off and he stopped for a sec. then I felt it again. This time I let him hold my hand and I held it back. I turned to look at him and he has a small smile on his face.

Just then I squeezed the hell out of it. I could have sworn I heard crunching, or at least that's what I was going for. I saw his smile fade in to a look of pain and he let go.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" Tasha asked him. I turned to look at him with a smile on my face.

"Is everything alright Guardian Belikov" I ask him.

"Yes, just got a cramp on my hand" he said frowning at me. That's what he gets.

"Oh, that happens often, probably from years of gripping a stake, it will loosen up in a few minutes" Vlad told him. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone just stared at me.

"Sorry, just remembered something funny." They quickly went back to talking.

Dinner came a few minutes later along with the waitress. She placed Dimitri's plate in front of him and smiled.

"If there anything else I can get, please don't hesitate to ask?" she said in her fake sweet voice. Slut.

"We're fine thank you" I said in a stiff voice.

"Thank you " he smiled at her and started eating his food. I couldn't help but notice a smile playing on his lips.

So what part of Russia are you from Guardian Ivanov" Tasha asked him.

"Please, call me Vladimir" and she nodded.

"I'm from Moscow, actually"

"Oh, I see."

"What part are you from Guardian Belikov?" he asked Dimitri. I thought he was going to tell him to call him Dimitri but just answered the question instead. He didn't even turn to look at him.

"Baia"

"Oh wow, I hear it's nice there, I've never personally been there"

"Yea, it beautiful, not like the city" he said.

"Has it been a while since you've been there?" Tasha asked. What's with the 21 questions!

"Yes it has, I miss it sometimes. I'm hoping I can go sometime soon. And I'd like to take Rose with me." He smile at me and took my hand in his. That grabbed Dimitri's attention. He turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, that would be nice, I'd love to go and see Russia. I've always been curious. Seems like an artic wasteland to me." I said for his benefit.

"No, its quite beautiful, once you get to the city and see all the buildings and artwork, it's not like the country." He said it in the same tone Dimitri had said.

"Sounds nice" Tasha said. The rest of the conversation faded into a new one. Plans for the next few weeks, what we would be making for dinner, etc.

I decided to piss Dimitri off by feeding Vlad.

"Babe have you tried this?" I asked him.

"No, let me try" I lifted the fork up to him and fed him some of my food.

"Mmmm, that's really good." He said and swallowed it down.

"Here try some of mine" he said and did the same to me.

"Wow, that's really good, too bad you finished it. Here lets share mine" I told him and gave him some more. I placed my fork next to my plate while we tried to finish what we had in our mouths. Dimitri reached over for the salt and when he brought his hand back he knocked my fork on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I'll have to ask the waiter for another fork as soon as she get back" I glared at him. He did it on purpose, I could tell by the amusement in his face.

We waited more than five minutes and the waitress didn't come by.

"That's cold now, I guess you wont be able to finish it, sorry. I can order some to go?" he said.

"No, that's ok, it was delicious though babe" he said and pecked me on the lips. I noticed, Dimtiri was smiling. Bastard.

Lissa spoke up all of a sudden.

"I need to go to the restroom, excuse me" She got up and headed to the door. "Rose can you come?" she said when she noticed Vlad starting to get up.

"Of course" I replied and we made our way to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" she fired off as soon as we made it in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know something is going on with you and Dimitri, now spill it" she placed her hands on her hips, telling me that she wasn't moving till I answered. I sighed.

"He being an ass! He said he wants me back"

"What!"

"Yea, he's kissed me, he's threatened to tell Vlad about us, and he was trying to hold my hand under the table right now! And he dropped my fork on the ground on pupose." I was pissed. She giggled.

"I knew it, I figured he'd be jealous sooner or later. So what are you going to do?" she said.

"What do you mean? Nothing. I'm with Vlad now, so he can just suck it up and move on."

"Rose you can lie to yourself all you want but that doesn't change the fact that you still love him"

"What, you're crazy!"

"Rose Adrian has seen both of your guy's aura's, the burn bright red as soon as your two are near" I frowned and stared at the floor.

"I'm with Vlad now, it doesn't matter"

"Have you told him about you and Dimitri yet?"

"No…"

"When are you?" she probed.

"I don't know Liss, I guess I'm scared he might be pissed and leave." I said sadly.

"We'll he'll be more pissed if he finds out through Dimitri"

"I know" I let out a big sigh. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

Just then Tasha walked in. She looked at us and she seemed apologetic, as if she had walked in on a private conversation.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she said

"No of course not" Liss said.

"Oh ok, Rose do you think you can give me a few minutes with Lissa?"

'Of course, excuse me" said and walked out. And low and behold guess who's there? Yea, you guessed Dimitri.

"How's the hand?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I'll live" we stood there in silence for a minute.

"Are you going to Russia with him?" he asked irritated.

"Why not? No ones ever offered to take me, and he just did." I said indifferently.

"I would have loved to take you-" I cut him off right there.

"But you didn't, instead you left" my voice was getting louder.

"Rose…" he walked closer to me.

"Please stay away Dimitri" I said levelly.

"No, I'm going to keep getting closer, so close until you accept that you love me as much as I love you. Until you realize how truly sorry I am about the pain that I caused you and you take me back" I was mesmerized by his voice, the look in his eyes. I didn't notice he was right in front of me until we heard the bathroom door open, revealing a shocked Liss and not so surprise Tasha.

I stepped away from Dimitri and went to Liss.

"You're ready? We should head back."

"Yes" she said nervously.

"What did she want?" I whispered so low, Tasha and Dimitri wouldn't have been able to hear.

_She wanted to talk about Dimitri, to tell me that he wants you back, and he's going to do anything to do so. _She said through the bond. I nodded my head.

_She's helping him, that's why she came to the bathroom too, to give you guys alone time. _

I looked at her with surprise and then narrowed my eyes.

_Hey hey, don't kill the messenger, I'm just telling you so you know what you're up against. _I nodded my head.

We made it back to the table and we soon asked for the check. We got to the car and made our way back home. As we got out Vlad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight" he whispered in my ear.

"Me too, but what about Eddie?" I said,

"Don't worry he said he would sleep on the couch, not a big deal"

I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room!" Christian yelled.

"That's were we're headed you ass" I heard him laugh. We walked hand in hand to the stair when Dimitri stopped us all of a sudden.

"Hey Vladimir" he said in a friendly tone. What the hell was he up to?

"Yea"

"You heading in early?"

"Um, yes, sorry" he looked at me and back to Dimitri.

"Why don't you go up in a sec, I have some Pure Russian Vodka, not that cheap stuff you find here. Thought you might want some." He said innocently.

"Sure why not" Vlad said and turned to me.

"Its only one drink, we'll be right up in a sec." I saw Dimitri grinning at me. SO that's what he planning, damn jerk!

"Mind if I join you" Adrian said.

"The more the merrier" Dimitri pulled out a few shot glasses.

"Hey Christian, Eddie come join us" Dimitri asked them, pulling out two more shot glasses. They nodded and went to join them.

Us ladies went to the living room and waited until they were done with the shot. Half an hour passed and they were still not done, what was going on. I got up trailed by Lissa and headed to the Dining room. There they were half drunk, well Eddie and Chris were completely drunk, Vlad was most definitely getting there, and Dimitri seemed almost normal.

"What the hell did you do" I asked him furiously.

"Nothing they wanted to drink and they liked it so I gave them more" he said innocently.

"And why aren't you drunk!"

"Because I didn't want to not have enough for my guests, and I've already tried this vodka, so I only had one shot"

"Fucking asshole, I know what you're doing" I yelled at him.

"What's he doing?" Vlad pretty much slurred.

"Here, have another drink" Dimitri handed him another shot.

"He doesn't need anymore!" I said and grabbed the shot.

"Hey! That's mine" Vlad said and yanked it from my hand. Before I could grab it again he drank it in one gulp.

"See, he wants to" Dimitri smirked.

Lissa took a very drunk Christian to their room, while Alberta Took a very drunk Adrian to his room. Guess he never had the good stuff.

"I'll be in the room as soon as I put Adrian to sleep, Good night guys." Alberta said and made her way up.

"You may have succeeded tonight, but this isn't going to happen again" I said through my teeth.

"Succeeded at what Rose?" Vlad slurred and was practically leaning on me.

"Yea Rose at what?" Dimitri said, leaning on the table and placing his chin on his hands.

"Nothing Vlad, lets get you to the room, you're drunk." I said.

"I'm not drunk, what did you succeed at Dimi- Dimi- shit, Dimitri" he finally got out and started giggling.

"We'll Vlad…" he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I succeeded in getting you drunk so that you wouldn't have sex with _MY_ Roza, I love her, and I'll be damned if I let you have sex with her while I'm around." Dimitri told him with a voice that would scare even a Strigoi.

"Oh" was all Vlad said before he placed his head on the table. I few seconds later he was snoring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I though he should know, too bad he wont remember it in the morning, but for tonight, stopping your from sleeping with him is enough for me" He said getting up.

I got up and took Vlad up to the room. Damn he was heavy. I placed him on the bed and pulled the cover up on him. Dimitri walked in right after with Eddie in his arms.

"Eddie said he was sleeping on the couch tonight" I told him.

"Too bad, I already brought him up here and he's heavy" he place Eddie on the bed and covered him up.

"And…I'll admit that this makes me feel better. Knowing that you can't sleep in the same room as him" he pointed towards Vlad.

"Roza…" I heard Vlad mumble. I walked towards him but Dimitri beat me to it.

"Your drunk Vlad, go to sleep. I'll take care of her for you." Dimitri said and I punched him in his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me, obviously it didn't hurt him.

"Oh, and just so you know _Vlad, _only I get to call her Roza" and he pulled the covers up harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, this is how a man in love acts" he said coming close to me.

We walked out of the room and closed the door behind us.

"Now that you have succeeded, you should go to bed. I'm sure Tasha is getting cold without you"

"I don't sleep with Tasha, I sleep on the floor. But I'm going to be staying in the couch from now on."

"Whatever" I said and walked towards my room.

"You can join me if you want, I might get lonely" he said with a smile.

"In your dreams"

"I'm sure you will be with me in my dreams. Good night my Roza"

I didn't say anything, I just stalked off to my room and slammed my door.

* * *

**Ok so that was it. Good…? Bad…? It seemed slow I know, but that all that came to mind. Thanks to all of you for your suggestion about dinner, and sorry if I disappointed. Review below, and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I'm feeling great, decided to write tonight and Upload it in the morning. So I got a second opinion for my dog, and they said she's fine, nothing to worry about right now, so I'm feeling on top of the world! And thanks for all the reviews and your support, it means a lot. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing in the middle of the night.

"Hathaway" I said half asleep. It was Vlad.

"Rose, I feel like shit and I'm really thirsty. I don't think Eddie or I can make it down stairs, please, can you get us some water…"

"Yea, of course, I'll be right there" and I hung up.

"Everything Ok?" Alberta said from her bed.

"Yea, sorry it woke you up, Vlad and Eddie getting are through a hangover. Gotta get them some water"

"Ok, good luck with them" she said and went back to sleep.

I made my way down stairs quietly, not wanting to wake Dimitri. I headed in to the kitchen and started looking around. Damn it, where did they keep the cups? I opened about 3 cabinets in the dark, before I heard a small noise in the corner.

"Everything ok?" Dimitri asked half asleep.

"Yes, sorry if I woke you, just looking for cups"

"They're right here" he walked up to the cabinet to the end and pulled one out.

"Um, I actually need two" and he pulled out another one.

"Thirsty?"

"No, just trying to get two very hung over Dhampirs some water" I said almost harshly.

"Oh, let me help you" he said and reached over for a glass.

"Thank you but I can do it myself"

"Roza, please…" he said in his softest voice. It was heart warming and I gave in.

"Ok" I handed him the glass and we filled them with water and headed up stairs. When we got there, man they were tore up. Eddie was half hanging from his bed, and Vlad was tangled in his sheets, apparently he was trying to get up.

"Hey sweety, how are you?" I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"I feel like shit" he said sounding like he was in pain. I untangled his feet from the sheets and placed them properly on him.

"Here, drink some water" I placed the glass up to his mouth and he pretty much gulped all of it.

"Thank you Rose, I'm sorry about tonight"

"Oh don't worry, there's always tomorrow" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"I know, now go back to sleep" I leaned down and kissed him and walked out the room with Dimitri following.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You're welcome" he said and I walked towards my room.

"Roza" he said and I turned to look at him.

"I love you, good night" I just stared at him for what seem like an eternity and he walked back down stairs to sleep.

I walked in to the room and laid my self down. It was very hard to go back to sleep. Not because I was woken up to get a glass of water, but because of what Dimitri said to me. He loved me. I knew he did, but I didn't stop from stunning me. I guess what was keeping me up was my conscious. I knew I Loved him too, I've never stopped. But I was not guilty at the fact that I loved him, but that I felt that way and was with Vlad. He didn't deserve to be cheated on, and I haven't. But honestly I didn't know how long I could last. Right now it took everything I had to not go up to Dimitri and Kiss him. I'm barely holding on my impulses and not running into his arms down stairs.

I don't know what to do? I have to tell Vlad tomorrow about Dimitri and I. It's the least I could do. I just hope he could forgive me, and we could move past this. After a few minutes of thinking, I was able to finally get some sleep, and surprisingly without any dream walking from Adrian. Well maybe not surprisingly since he is drunk.

I woke up to Clattering down stairs. Alberta wasn't in bed anymore so I decided to take a shower and head down stairs. When I got there I found Dimitri sitting in the Dining room. He smiled at me and I returned it quickly before I made my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone"

"Hey Rose, morning, how's Vlad?" Liss asked.

"Ah, not too good, he and Eddie had a rough night; they probably won't make it to the trip today." I said.

"Yea, Christian and Adrian looked a mess, I doubt they're going"

"Yea, go sit breakfast will be ready soon." Tasha said and I went to the Dining room.

Dimitri got up as soon as I sat and went into the Kitchen. He came out a second later with a donut in his hand and a glass of milk. I gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you" I said and took it from him.

"Your welcome" he replied and smiled back. A true smile.

Soon after Liss and Tasha walked out with plates of food, and placed them in front of us.

"So we're still going right?" Liss asked.

"I don't know Liss, we'd be down two guards, I'm not sure that's a smart idea."

"Well. Christian and Adrian aren't going, so that's basically the same." She tried to reason.

"We can't leave two drunken Moroi, with two drunken guardians" I said.

"I'm not drunk anymore, but I'm definitely not in the mood for shopping. Morning babe" Vlad said coming up to me and giving me a kiss.

"Morning, feeling better?

"A little. That was some intense stuff" he told Dimitri. He just looked annoyed that he walked in.

"Yea, definitely not for amateurs" he replied.

"Yea, wont be doing that again" he said and headed for the kitchen. I followed behind him.

"Rose, go shopping, I really am too sick to go, but I'm not drunk anymore and Eddie is up too. We'll be fine. Go and enjoy yourselves"

"Are you sure?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, I'm really sorry I can't go but please go, enjoy this day"

"Ok, we'll go. Now go back to bed and get some more rest" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. We walked back to the dining room and he said bye to everyone and headed back upstairs.

"Ok, we can go"

"Yay, this is gong to be so much fun!" Tasha and Liss were excited.

"Are you going Alberta? You don't have to, it should be fine with just me and Dimitri going. You are going Right Dimitri?"

"Of course I am my Roza"

"Stop it" I said and gave him a serious look, he just smiled.

"I think I'll pass, I'll go next time, because I'm sure you will"

"Ok, perfect. That way you can help those two drunks, watch over the two other drunks"

"Yea, thanks a lot Guardian Belikov" Alberta said sarcastically.

"My pleasure" he said winking at me. I gave him my meanest glare and he chuckled.

"Jerk" I muttered.

"Ok, stop it you two, hurry up we have to leave if we are going to have enough time, we have so much shopping to do." Liss said and walked up to her room.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready too, Dimitri you should go get the car ready and fill the gas tank, take Rose with you"

"Oh, no that's…" I started to say when Dimitri came over and pulled my chair out.

"Come on, go with me, I don't bite… unless you want me too" he said and smirked at me. I punched him on his stomach and he stepped back.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I said and walked outside.

He went over to their car, which was a 4 door compact, and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you" I said and got in. We made our way to the gas station and filled up. I got out and look at the surrounding landscape. It really was desolate out here, But beautiful at the same time.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Dimitri said right next to me. I glanced up at him and nodded.

"Yes, beautiful in its simplicity" I said and he stared at me for a while.

"You are so beautiful Rose" He said and lightly touched my cheek with his finger tip.

"I missed you every single day we were apart. I dreamt about you every night, I swear" he stepped a little closer, cupping my face with his hand. I leaned it to it slightly but then realized what I was doing and stepped back.

"Yea, well things change, you made a choice, now we all get to live the consequences of that choice" I said and got back into the car. He got in too.

"I'm sorry" was all he said.

"It doesn't really matter if you are" I replied. A few minutes later we got back to the house and Tasha and Liss were ready.

"Let's go, I told them we were leaving already, so they know" Liss said.

"Ok, let's go"

Dimitri drove while Liss sat in the back. Tasha said she wanted to talk to Liss so that left me up front with Dimitri. Great.

As we drove to the mall, I didn't really hear Tasha and Liss talking. I guess I knew what she was up to.

"So ready to do some shopping?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yea I guess" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, especially knowing that Tasha planned our seating arrangement.

"What's wrong Roza?" he said and turned my chin to face him.

"Don't call me that, and don't touch me" I slapped his hand away.

"Why cant I call you that, it is your name" he pushed.

"My name is Rose, and you're lucky I even let you call me that"

"Oh come on Roza, don't be mad." He said d and grabbed my hand.

"You need two hands to drive safely" I said and shoved his hand away. He chuckled and placed both hands on the wheel.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Roza" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"Leave me alone…" I suggested.

"Not a chance love" he said and glared at him.

Finally we arrived at the mall. All of a sudden I wasn't in much of a mood to shop. We kept watch on both of them as they walked from store to store. They tried on several outfits and even begged me to try some on.

"Come on Rose, this will look great on you" Liss said.

"No, maybe next time, were on duty" I told her.

"Go ahead Roza, I wanna see what you look like in that" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea right, like I'd give you the pleasure"

We shopped in a few more store before there were no more hands to hold all the bags they had all their purchases in.

"You do know that we are coming back. You didn't have to buy the whole mall." I said sarcastically.

"But what if they weren't here next time, I need them, plus next time I would have Christian here and he would have seen what I got him for Christmas" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok let's go" I finally said and we made our way to the car. After we loaded everything in, all 30 something bags; we finally got in the car.

"Damn I forgot something in the trunk" Dimitri said and got out to open the trunk. He was taking a while back there and it started to snow.

"Hurry up Dimitri, it's starting to snow, and I don't wanna get stranded" I yelled. He quickly made his way back to the car and held a CD.

"Some music" he smiled. Great, more 80's era music. Sure enough, he popped the CD in and Living in Disco stared playing.

"Seriously, that's what you had to get, An 80's CD." I said annoyed.

"This is good music"

"Says who?"

"Me?"

"Yea we'll you're the only one." I said and rolled my eyes. Dimitri was just tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song.

As we went down a lonely street, we noticed that the snow was really pilling up. It was getting hard for the car to trek through the snow.

"Fuck" I said angrily.

"What?" Lissa asked a little panicked.

"Don't worry Lissa; it just seems we might get stranded in a hotel tonight. I don't think the car will make it"

"No I don't think it will" Dimitri confirmed. We saw some lights ahead and quickly saw it was a motel. We pulled into it and parked.

"Wait here, I'm going to check it out. If anything happens you drive away and don't stop, you hear me" I told Dimitri. I knew he wanted to go with me, I could see it in his eyes. This is why Vlad and I could make it work, because there was no love and we were able to do our job properly. To my surprise he agreed and stayed put.

"Ok, I'll be back"

"Be careful Rose" Liss said.

"Don't worry" I said as I closed the door. I walked around to the back of the building; there were no trees near by where a strigoi could hide. That was the good thing about his town. I did a complete check and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ok, it's clear, let's go see if they have any rooms and check in." I said and they all got out.

We made our way into the lobby area and found a gangly old man working the desk.

"We need a room with two doubles please" I said, obviously we couldn't all fit in the same bed.

"I'm sorry, all we have is two rooms with a king size bed, but they have adjoining doors." He said apologetically.

"That's fine" Dimitri said and stepped forward.

"But-"

"We have no choice Rose, we're stranded for the night" He was right, we had no choice damn it.

He gave us our room keys and we all stepped into one of the room. I checked out the room and opened the adjacent door. We all settled in the room. Tasha and Liss sat on the bed. While I stood off to the side.

"Ok I'll take the other room with Liss and you and Dimitri can take this room. We'll keep the door open just in case, though I'm not worried, it's almost sun rise." I said and everyone nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to step outside for a minute" and I walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do Rose?" Liss asked.

"I need to call Alberta and tell her what's going on. Just so she won't worry"

"Ok, be careful" she said. I just nodded.

When I stepped out the cold breeze froze my cheeks. Man the air had bite. I took out my cell phone and punched in Alberta's number. Just then the door opened behind me and Dimitri stepped out.

"Petrov" she answered.

"Alberta, it Rose. Hey, I was just calling to tell you we got stranded"

"What? are you guys ok?" I could hear Vlads worried voice in the background.

"Yes we're fine; the car just couldn't make it over the thick snow. We're staying at a motel not to far from the mall. Tomorrow morning when the snow melts we will be back on our way"

"Ok, Rose, stay safe"

"We will, don't worry it's almost sun rise" I told her and then hung up after we said our good byes. A few seconds later my phone went off.

"Hathaway"

"Hey Rose, sorry to call but I was worried, I heard Alberta's conversation with you, Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we're just stranded, but we will be back tomorrow morning, don't worry"

"Ok, be safe, I miss you, can't wait till you get back" he said

"I miss you too, can't wait to see you, bye Vlad"

"Bye" and we hung up. I turned to look at Dimitri who was staring thoughtfully out into the falling snow.

"You ok?" I asked him

"Yea, just… thinking" he hesitated.

"Ok, I'm going to make one more round before we call it quits."

"Ok, I'll be waiting here" he said and I walked off. I got back a few minutes later and told him everything was clear. We opened the door to go into the room and found Tasha and Liss fast asleep on the bed.

"Damn it… no" I whispered, not wanting to wake them.

"I can carry Liss to the next room" I said and walked over to her. He stopped me.

"No you'll wake her, come on we can sleep in the same room Rose, I won't force myself on you"

"Right, because that's not what you've been doing this whole time"

"That's different, I would never force sex on you" he said seriously, and I believed him. Even if he wouldn't have said it out loud.

"Fine" I said bitterly and turned off the lights in the room and walked to the other one.

"I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you feel better" he said and grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it on the floor next to the bed.

"Thanks" I said and went to turn off the lights. I walked back to the bed and laid under the covers. I stayed there for a few minutes just listening to everything. There was no way I could fall asleep knowing that Dimitri was sleeping 2 feet away from me. I heard him moving and shifting on the floor. Guess it wasn't that comfortable. Here I was laying on a king size bed while he was on the floor. How bad could it be if I asked him to sleep on the bed? I mean it's huge; he could keep himself to his side and me to my own. We could do that right? We're both grown adults? After a few more minutes of thinking and debating; and a bit more shifting from Dimitri; I finally decided.

"Dimitri…?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry I left it there, I know, mean. But I had to ask. So far this story had been PG, and I might ruin it by saying this but oh who cares, should I make the next chapter a Lemon (MA) or keep it PG and clean it up. Let me know review below. The faster you review the quicker I'll make the chapter… oh and what did you think of this one… Should I keep a mellow Dimitri or the determined one from last chapter??? Hmmmm… Oh! And did you notice this was a long chapter… I did, my back is still hurting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK OK OK, you guys are totally gonna hate me for this chapter, but I'm hoping you'll get over it. Don't hate me too much, you'll reason with me. I know.**

**I own nothing, only the plot…and Vlad.**

* * *

"_Dimitri…"_

"Yes Roza? Is everything alright?" he slightly lifted from his laying position to peer over the side of the bed.

"Umm, I bet it uncomfortable down there, come sleep on the bed, it's big enough"

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes"

I heard him sit up then he place his pillow on his side of the bed and laid down. He pulled the cover up and I a caught a whiff of his aftershave. It was like heaven.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, both unable to sleep. I shifted often but never faced him. I settled with giving him my back. I felt the bed sift but I didn't want to turn and see what he was doing. All of a sudden I felt something touch my hair.

"I've missed you so much Roza, you have no idea." Oh I do have an idea, probably as much as I missed you. Of course I didn't voice my comment.

"Dimitri please…"

"Talk to me Rose" his voice sounded pained.

"About what Dimitri?" my voice was a little harsh.

"Anything, just… talk to me. At least turn around and look at me" I thought about it for a while and finally gave in. How bad could it be?

I turned around and stared into his deep brown eyes. They were hypnotizing. They always had a way of holding me, like I was in some sort of a trance.

"You are so beautiful Roza…" he trailed off, caressing the side of my check. I felt a little uncomfortable and I stiffened, but didn't move.

"You haven't changed. You still have those beautiful brown eyes that I can drown in. That beautiful hair that I'd love to bury my face in" he said as he twirled a lock in his fingers. I couldn't help but stare at him, mesmerized by the sound of his voice.

"You haven't changed either" I said almost hesitantly. I knew I should stop, but I just couldn't. I was having a lapse in control, and for once this whole time, I didn't want to stop it.

"Your hair is still the same length it was before you left…" I looked down, saddened by the memory of his absence.

"Don't Rose… Look at me" I did, and he gave me a small smile, willing me to continue.

I smiled back, as I reached towards his face. I trailed my finger slowly from his temple down to his cheek.

"I still find my self in a trance every time I look into your eyes. Your deep bottomless eyes, that sometimes are impossible to look away from" I could see a smile pull on his lips as I said this.

"But it's your voice…" I said looking at his lips now.

"What about my voice…" it was barely a whisper. I could slightly hear his Russian accent laced in there. My fingers absent mindedly made their way to his lips and he grabbed my hand and kissed my finger tips. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"It's just as smooth, and velvety as it always been. It wraps around me and pulls me in" He suddenly reached out and cupped my face.

"Everything about you pulls me in" he said looking straight into my eyes. I grabbed his hand and leaned into his touch. I was briefly lost in the moment, not thinking about anything except him and his touch. He scooted a little forward, and I realized what was happening. I let go of his hand and I stopped him there.

"No Dimitri…" I said and lifted my palm up in sign for him to stop.

"Why Roza? I just want to be close to you" His face was pleading. It was so hard to resist.

"We shouldn't Dimitri…"

"Isn't that my line…" he said with a small smile. I remembered all the times I would try to get close to him and he would always push me away. Always finishing with one of his famous Zen lessons and how we couldn't get close.

"Yea, funny how things worked out" I said, almost bitterly.

"Don't, lets not ruin this, please" he looked in my eyes, searching. I looked back at his, and we stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Looking into each others souls.

The sun was now up but the cold weather still hit hard. We heard the wind and snow beating against the hotel windows. I shivered involuntarily.

"Come here Roza" He pushed down the covers and opened his arms invitingly.

"No, I'm fine, I'll get warm soon." I said and pulled the covers up closer.

"I can see you're still shivering, the blanket alone won't warm you up. Please, I know you're cold."

I looked at him a for a few seconds more before deciding that he would indeed warm me up faster. But not only that, deep down inside I knew I was dying to be in his arms again. I scooted over in the bed closer to him and he pulled me into his embrace.

The first thing I smelt was his aftershave. I inhaled deeply, drowning in his smell. I felt his arms tighten around me and I felt his face bury into my hair.

"I missed this" he said all of a sudden.

"Me too" I sighed as I buried my face in his chest. I felt his fingers trace up and down my arm under the covers. I didn't stop him, it felt amazing. It still sent electric shocks through my body.

"I can't believe I still get that feeling when you touch me" I said, letting all me barriers down.

"What feeling?"

"Like a buzz or current all over my body, it feels amazing" I hugged him tighter to me and he held me tighter.

"I'm glad. You have no Idea how you make me feel Roza" I knew I shouldn't have asked but I needed to know either way.

"How do you feel?" I asked looking up to him.

"I feel like…I'm invincible. Like nothing can stop me. I feel like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be, right here with you in my arms" I smiled at him, but just as it came it faded as I remembered when he left. He left right after we had sex in the cabin. If this is where he was supposed to be, why did he leave? Guessing my train of thought he pulled my chin up.

"Don't, let's not ruin this by remembering my mistakes. You're here now, and in my arms. I don't think I can ask for anything more" he said and kissed me on my forehead.

I rubbed his chest and he continued to trace absentmindedly on my arms. It really did feel great to be in his arms.

"I going to get you back Roza, if it's the last thing I do, I swear it, I will. I don't care what I have to do, but we belong together" he said out of the blue.

"Dimitri…" I lifted my self up off his chest.

"No Roza, I messed up, I know, but I can't live without you. Not when were like this. I know you feel it too" he took my face in his hands.

"I love you Roza" he said looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I mean inside, I knew I loved him. There was no doubt about that. But should I say it out loud? What would be the point? It would only make things difficult between us. As if things weren't already awkward. And then there was Vlad. There was no love there, but we were together. We were committed to our relationship. And while I wasn't in love with him I did like him, a lot. I almost felt sorry that I would never feel like this with him.

I stared into Dimitri's eyes a few seconds longer, finding my self once again in a trance. His trance.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said as I stroked his cheek.

"I know" he smiled sweetly at me. I returned it. He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips on mine. My intentions weren't to kiss him back, but like everything else tonight, I was powerless to stop. I kissed him back.

It started off slowly, but just like in the past, it turned into something more. It was full of passion, longing, but mostly love. Because at the end of the day, that's what we both felt for each other, love.

After a few minutes of kissing we both pulled away and tried to regain our breathing. I looked at him and he looked back and smiled. I rested my head on his chest again, while he wrapped his arms around me again, keeping me very close.

"I love you Roza, I always will"

"I love you too, forever" I said into his chest. And soon we both fell into a blissful sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in Dimitri's arms. I couldn't remember the last time I slept that good. I looked up and saw Liss and Tasha staring at us. Tasha looked amused and Liss, well Liss, I couldn't tell what she looked like. I immediately jumped off the bed, and Dimitri was startled awake.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he sat up quickly and then saw Liss and Tasha. He got up and looked at me.

_Rose… what about Vlad???_ She said through the bond

"Nothing happened" I said to her, trying to justify myself. But what else would they think, finding Dimitri and I holding each other.

"It's ok Rose, nobody is saying anything" Tasha said, a small smile playing on her lips. Obviously she didn't notice the exchange Liss and I had.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" I said and tried to walk out of the room.

"Rose, wait…" Dimitri stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just got caught up in the moment"

"No, you don't mean that. You love me, as much as I love you. We belong together. Don't regret what we shared last night" he said trying to hold my arm. I moved away.

"Nothing happened last night. We both said some things we shouldn't have"

"No Rose, I meant what I said, and I know you did too. Why are you fighting this? You want to be with me"

"No, I'm with Vlad, I want to be with him" I felt guilty, this is why I should have kept my mouth shut last night. Because even though I was telling him otherwise, deep down I knew he was the one I really wanted to be with.

"You're giving up on us, over him! You don't even love him!" now I was getting pissed. I wasn't giving up on us, there never was an us to begin with.

"No, that's where you're wrong Dimitri. You gave up on _us_ a long time ago. You gave up before we even started! So don't come here and try to tell me that I'm giving up!"

"Rose maybe you two should talk" Tasha butted in again.

"There's nothing else to say. We need to get going" I said and made my way over to Liss.

"What happened Rose? I thought everything was fine, that we-" I cut him off there. I was done, and this had gone far enough.

"Reality happened Dimitri, that's what. It was nice for a few hours to pretend that everything was as it used to be, but this is our reality. You made a choice and I can't go back on mine."

"Why not! You don't love him" he was frustrated and his hands were clenched in fists.

"Because I wont give up on him. He deserves at least that. A chance. Just like I did 6 months ago." I said almost sadly.

"No, I know I messed up, I know that, but I won't give up on us! I meant what I said last night Rose, I will get you back, even if it means that he will end up hurt. Our love is worth that" he stepped towards me, pleading.

"Stop it Dimitri! Wake up! There is no us. All that's left are memories. Take those with you just like I have, and move on"

"There's nothing to move on to, there's only you" his eyes were pleading, and it was so hard to watch. I looked away and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, but that train left a long time ago" and with that Liss and I walked out the door

****.

"What happened Rose?" Liss asked as soon as we stepped out of the motel room into the cold air.

"Nothing, I made a mistake. I got caught up in the moment. We stayed up talking, remembering the past. I knew it was a mistake, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to…" I said looking down as we headed towards the motel lobby to check out.

"Did you guy's…" I knew what she was hinting at.

"No, of course not. I couldn't do that to Vlad." I handed the keys to the man and paid.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes" I said biting my bottom lip. I felt so ashamed. "I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't stop myself, it was like, we were back there. Back at the academy and nothing had happened…" I said sadly.

"You love him" it wasn't a question. I didn't answer, I couldn't lie to her.

"What are you going to do Rose?" she stopped me right in front of the car.

"Nothing, there's nothing left to do, but to continue with what we've been doing. I'm with Vlad, and in two weeks, we'll be back at the academy and every thing will go back to the way it was."

"Rose you can lie to me, to Dimitri, and even to yourself, but not to your heart. Eventually you will break and you won't be able to run anymore. I'm not telling you to run back to Dimitri, but to at least think things through before you do something you'll regret."

"Thanks Liss, but I'll be fine" I said and gave her small smile.

Dimitri and Tasha walked out of the room then. Before they could say anything I stepped towards the car and opened the passenger car door.

"I've check us out, we should be on our way. The snow has melted and Alberta will be expecting us soon." I got back in the seat upfront. Dimitri nodded and Tasha got in the car too.

As we drove back to their house I was aware that Dimitri would occasionally glance my way. I kept my guardian mask on and stared straight forward. We made our way home in silence and then found ourselves creeping up the drive way. He turned the car off but nobody moved or did anything.

"Rose…" Dimitri turned towards me and tried to caress my face. I stopped him.

"Don't, it's too late" I said and opened the car door.

"It's not too late. I wont give up Rose, you hear me? I will fight for you, for us!"

I shook my head and closed the door. Just then the front door burst open and Vlad came out. He walked over to me and took me in his arms.

"I missed you. I'm sorry" he said and kissed me leisurely, I returned it but felt a pang at the thought that his kisses would never get a jolt out of me.

"I'm sorry too" I said and he gave me a confused look. Before anything else was said I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we have a lot of bags to unload from the trunk" he smiled and we made our way to the trunk of the car hand in hand.

* * *

**I know, odd place to end it, sorry, I just wanted to put up a chapter seeing as how I will be busy for the next to days. Reading. And as far and how this chapter should have gone… Well, as much as I would have loved to have Dimitri and Rose get all steamy in the motel room, I got to thinking. A lot of thinking and came to a conclusion. Rose would never do that to Vlad. Sure she was a flirt, but cheating isn't the Rose Hathaway style. And I don't think the occasional kiss here and there is considered cheating, but that's my opinion. Hope I didn't disappoint too much and again my apologies. I did a lot of mush between them to make up for it tho… Review!!! Everyone hurry!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back! I think I will be able to start updating often again. I'm excited. Oh and as I mentioned in my other story you can also reach me in face book. com /dimkas . chick. And thanks to everyone who have already added me as their friends. You guys are awesome. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Only the plot and Vlad.**

* * *

Dimitri opened the trunk from the inside and Vlad stood there with eyes wide open.

"Seriously babe, you bought the whole mall?"

"Hey it wasn't me, Blame Liss"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help my self, you know how I get" she walked up next to us and smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright Lissa, guess I shouldn't be surprised" He chuckled.

"Alright let's get al this stuff in" I said and everyone grabbed a couple of bags.

We walked inside and found Alberta and Eddie sitting on the couch, Christian was just walking down the stairs.

"Hey babe" He went up to Liss and gave her a kiss.

"How was the shopping trip? Sorry I missed it"

"Yea, right, you know you didn't want to go, but don't worry Sparky, you're coming next time. And thanks for the help guys." I looked towards Alberta and Eddie.

"Oh, sorry, did you still need help" Eddie got up. I glared at him.

"No, we're done now" I said. Guess I was still in a bad mood.

"Come on babe, you're obviously upset about what happened last night" Vlad said. I froze and looked at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Lissa and Dimitri looking our way.

"Last night…" I trailed off.

"Yea, getting stranded in a motel room, I can't imagine those beds being comfortable at all" Vlad said

"You'd be surprise how comfortable they can be" Dimitri said looking at me.

"Oh, well let's go upstairs, I'm sure you want a bath and get some rest." He took me in his arms and held me close.

"Yea, let's go. Oh there's something we need to talk about" I told him. He frowned but nodded anyway.

"Ok, let's go." He said and took my hand.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." I waved and turned away.

_Good luck Rose._ Liss said through the bond. I nodded.

We made our way to his room, no one would be up here in a while, and I'm sure Lissa is telling everyone what's gonna happen. They all knew, Vlad was the only one in the dark.

"Now for that shower Roza" he said and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and decided to hold off on our conversation till later. Right now I just needed to be with him.

He took my clothes of slowly and I did the same to his. We walked towards the shower, well more like stumbled in there, never breaking the kiss. I felt my back hit the shower door when he finally broke away.

"I missed you Rose" he smiled and kissed me again. "Let me make it up to you" he stroked my hair. I grinned and placed another kiss on his lips, slowly trailing down to his neck, then his chest. I heard him take a deep breath.

"I certainly missed that. Now let's take this inside the shower" he said and turned around and fiddled with the knobs trying to adjust the water temperature. I wrapped my arms from behind him and glided them over his chest and abs.

"Have I told you what an amazing body you have?" I said seductively. I was now trailing kisses up and down his back.

"Yes you have, about as many time as I've told you the same thing." He turned around and kissed me. The kiss was passionate and soon I let myself get lost in the feel of his kisses.

We walked out an hour later, towels wrapped around us. We were now very relaxed.

"Come on, let's lay down and relax" I pulled him towards the bed. I pushed him on the mattress then followed right behind him. I lay there on his chest with his arms wrapped around me for god knows how long.

"Vlad?"

"Yes Rose?" he was stroking my arm.

"There's something I need to tell you" I lifted myself up a little so I can get a look at his face.

"Ok, you know you can tell me anything"

"Before I do, promise me you'll wait till I'm finished."

"Ok, I promise. Rose what's wrong? I'm starting to get a little worried"

"I've never wanted to hurt you Vladimir; I want you to know that." Now he sat up and his eyes were now piercing mine.

"What's going on Rose?"

"You know how I told you about my old mentor?" I said slowly.

"Yes, the one you fell in love with right before you and I got together. You said he left as soon as the relationship started. What does that have to do with anything?" he had a frown on his face.

"Dimitri…" was all I said. I looked up to see him, my eyes were pleading for him not to hate me. He seemed deep in thought. Then realization hit him.

"Dimitri was your mentor" it wasn't a question. I looked down and nodded. I felt the bed shift and he was off the bed starting to get dressed.

"Vlad, please, wait…" I tried to grab his arm. He pulled it away.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose!" He practically screamed and I actually flinched.

"Because in the beginning it didn't matter. Who cared at that point who was my mentor? You didn't care. I never imagined ever seeing him again. What was the point in telling you?"

"Why tell me now?" he had his pants on.

"Because I don't want to lie to you Vlad, I care about you, and I didn't want you to find out later and then you would hate me. Not that it matters because you do anyways." I was looking down. I felt him sit next to me and then he lifted my chin.

"Rose, I don't hate you. I'm just upset that you kept this from me" he got up again and started pacing. I got up too and got dressed.

"Did you guys… in the motel…" he looked at me with a little worry.

"No! Of course not Vlad, I would never do that to you" He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Do you still want to be with me?" his smile faltered a little.

"Of course I want to be with you, and only you. I didn't tell you this because I wanted to break up with you, I'm telling you this because I want to be as honest as possible. I wanna make this work Vlad."

"I want to make this work too Rose. I know that we don't love each other, and that this relationship is probably nowhere near what you two had, but I really like you Rose, there's something about you" he was looking in my eyes. Searching.

"I want to be with you too. And I know what you mean, there something about you too, that I can't seem to let go of" I caressed his cheek. He came closer and kissed me softly. I leaned into him and kissed him back. We finally broke apart a few minutes later.

"Thank you, for not walking away" I said.

"I told you, I'm not him. I won't walk away from you" he took me over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Tell me everything Rose. I know it's none of my business, but I would like to know what happened between you two. All you told me was that you were in love and then he just left." I looked down but nodded, he had a right to know.

"Ok. Well we met when he captured Lissa and me back in Portland. I'm sure you already know that" he nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"There isn't much to say. We both felt a connection from that very first time. We tried very hard to keep our feeling to ourselves. We knew we couldn't be together; at least that's what he told me. And I guess it made sense. As time went by it was getting harder for us to keep denying our feelings. We would have the occasional stolen kiss, Viktor Dashkov even had a lust spell put on us so that we would give into our feelings; we almost had sex that night."

"But you didn't" he said, looking for an answer.

"No" I shook my head and I could see him relax a little more.

"Ok, then…" he pressed.

"Well we continued our trainings and we could both visibly see that it was only a matter of time before we both gave in. One night Jesse Zeklos and his friend Ralf were torturing Lissa, and she got really upset. You know how the darkness works right?" He nodded.

"Well that night I took the darkness away from her, but that just left me with a lot of anger and need to kill. Alberta told Dimitri to go calm me down. He took me to the cabin out in the woods. That night we both finally gave in to our feelings and made love." He was now looking down, taking in everything that I told him.

"You told me that you guys never really had a relationship; that he left. Now you're saying you guys were sleeping with each other?" He was visibly mad, his hands we in fists.

"We didn't have a relationship Vlad. He left me the day after he had sex with me to be with Tasha" I looked down and I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"That fucking asshole, how could he sleep with you and leave you the next day to be with someone else!" he was now standing and pissed as hell.

"It doesn't matter" I said in a low voice.

"Of course it does" was all he said before he stormed out of the room.

"Vlad!" I yelled and tried to catch up to him but he was already gone. _Shit!_

I finally caught up to him and he was already down stairs. Everyone looked expectant, I'm sure they were already expecting this. I saw Vlad make eye contact with Dimitri, who was sitting on the couch. But before he could fully stand up, Vlad's fist made contact with Dimitri's nose, effectively sitting him back down.

**LPOV**

We all walked into the house and as always Rose started arguing with Christian. We were all inside now and Tasha and Dimitri had put the bags on the floor in front of them. They were both looking at the exchange between Rose and Vlad. I could tell that Dimitri was pissed; his hands were clenched on his side.

"Come on babe, you're obviously upset about what happened last night" Vlad told her. I was looking at her and from the corner of my eye I could see that Dimitri was too.

"Last night…" Rose trailed off. She seemed nervous. Did Vlad know? How?

"Yea, getting stranded in a motel room, I can't imagine those beds being comfortable at all" He said. Rose relaxed automatically, as did I.

"You'd be surprise how comfortable they can be" Dimitri said looking right at Rose. Oh my god, what was he doing! I stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh, well let's go upstairs, I'm sure you want a bath and get some rest." He took Rose in his arms and held her close.

"Yea, let's go. Oh there's something we need to talk about" She told him. He frowned but nodded anyway. Oh boy, now things were going to get interesting.

"Ok, let's go." He said and took her hand.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." she told us and turned away.

_Good luck Rose._ I sent through the bond. She nodded and I don't think anyone missed that.

"Well this is going to be interesting" I said and walked to the couch with Christian in tow.

"Yes, very interesting" Adrian added with a smirk. He was smiling at Dimitri, who just stood off to the side, looking towards the stairs. No doubt he knew what Rose was doing. I thought I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Do you really think she'll tell him?" Eddie asked.

"Rose doesn't want to lie to him anymore, and she wants to do things right with him" Alberta said. I couldn't help but notice that she glanced at Dimitri while she said this. He still didn't say anything.

"What do you think Vladimir's gonna do?" Christian asked a bit excitedly.

"Christian! This isn't the time for games, this is serious" I scolded him.

"I bet he'll kick Dimitri's ass" Adrian said.

"Nah, I doubt he'll take it to those extremes" Eddie said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, not when it comes to his Roza" Alberta added. Dimitri finally broke the silence.

"She's not his Roza" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well she certainly isn't yours" Adrian told him.

"I wouldn't talk about things you don't know Ivashkov" Dimitri glared at him.

"Dimka… maybe you should go upstairs and rest" Tasha said nervously. I think she knew too what Vlad would do.

"Yes Dimitri, I think it would be best if you went upstairs to your room" I told him too.

"I'm not going anywhere to hide. He can do and say whatever he wants. I'm not going to pretend that I don't love her."

"You what!" Eddie said. "But you left her?"

"I'm not going to explain my actions to anyone. I messed up and I did what I did. She knows why now and that's all that matters."

"So why wait here for him to come beat you up if she knows already?" Eddie continued.

"Because I want her back, and I will get her back"

"You're a damn fool Belikov" Alberta said, now she was staring straight at him. Hmm maybe he should be worried about her.

"Alberta, lets not make the situation any worse, what happens between them is between them." She nodded.

"Should we go?" Christian said.

"You seriously want to miss this?" Eddie butted in again.

"He's right, we get front row seats." Adrian put in his two cents in.

"We're staying here to try to assuage the situation, not make it worse Castile" Alberta said.

"Yea, sorry"

We were all sitting around the living room, just waiting for something to happen. I mean we could all guess what was going on. They were making up for lost time. Dimitri never took his eyes off the stairs. This must be hard for him; to love Rose but know that she's up there with another guy. To Roses defense, he brought it on himself. He couldn't blame her for moving on.

After about an hour of them having left we finally heard something.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose!" It didn't sound too loud down here, but if we heard it, then he was yelling. Dimitri stood up.

"Dimka, where are you going?" Tasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to stand here and let him yell at her. I should be there with her." He started walking towards the stairs.

"Dimitri they need to work out their own problems, she can handle herself" I told him. He looked at me then at the stairs again. He nodded and went back to sit down.

It seemed like an eternity before we heard the door open. I saw Vlad coming down stairs with a serious expression. Then his eyes landed on Dimitri. He was starting to get up but Vlad went up to him and punched him square on the nose. Blood started squirting out.

"Vlad!" Rose came rushing down the stairs and held him from behind.

"You fucking asshole; how could you do that to her?" Vlad yelled at him, trying to go for Dimitri again. I just stood there shocked. Dimitri had his hand to his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"That's none of your fucking business" Dimitri said to him.

"The hell it is!" Vlad got out of Roses grip and rushed Dimitri. Dimitri saw him coming and ducked out of the way but not before pinning him on the ground. They struggled on the ground while Alberta, Eddie and Rose tried to stop them. I saw Dimitri land a punch to the side of Vladimir's face.

Finally they were able to break them apart.

"Vlad stop!" Rose used her guardian voice. He automatically stood up straight and controlled his breathing.

"I can't make everyone leave, But you won't get near her again, is that understood?" There was anger laced in his voice. I could actually hear the Russian in it.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do." Dimitri took a step forward and so did Vlad.

"Cool it!" Rose said again. Dimitri looked at her but then stepped back.

"Come on Dimka, let's get you cleaned up" Tasha tugged on his arm. Wow his nose looked broken; I might have to heal it later, when things cool off. Dimitri followed her into the kitchen.

"Come on Vlad lets go" Rose said in a clipped tone, not glancing his way. She was walking towards the stairs and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have lost control like that, but what he did…"

"Vlad…" she took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Let's go upstairs" She pushed him towards the stairs and followed behind him. Before she reached the top she looked down towards the kitchen where Dimitri was. There was sadness in her eyes.

I gave her a reassuring smile and she followed behind him.

"Well that was interesting" Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"There was nothing interesting about that Adrian. Dimitri has a broken nose, and Vladimir probably has a black eye" I said exasperated.

"I know that's why it was interesting." He laughed.

"Dude, I forgot how strong Dimitri was, that man is a tank! Took me and Alberta to hold him down" Eddie said.

"I know; I'm surprised Rose was able to hold Vladimir back" Christian said.

"How long are we staying here?" Adrian asked.

"2 weeks" Christian was smiling.

"Excellent" he grinned.

"Stop it now, both of you." I told them.

"I think we should all go to our rooms and get some rest. We'll see what happens tomorrow" Alberta spoke.

"OK" they all said.

"I'll wait here, till Rose is done" Eddie said. Just then Rose was at the top of the stairs.

"Liss?"

"Yea Rose" I walked over to her.

"Can you come here please?"

"What's going on Rose? Is he ok?" I was a bit worried

"Yea, but he has a really bad black eye. Do you think you can heal him?" She asked with a small voice.

"Yea, of course" I stepped into the Room and got a good look at Vladimir. Wow I've never seen anything so black before. I tried to compose myself but he saw my expression.

"I guess its bad then" he said in a clipped tone.

"Babe its fine, it can be fixed" Rose said and went to sit on his lap. He held her to him and kissed her shoulder. Looks like things were ok between them.

"Ok, lets get this healed" Vladimir nodded and I went up to him and placed my hand on his eye. A few seconds later it started fading until it was completely gone.

"Thanks Lissa" He said.

"No problem Vladimir, hope you feel better."

"I do, and sorry you had to see that down there…"

"Don't worry; I just hope we can spend the rest of our time here in peace, ok?"

"I will do my utmost to control myself" He said solemnly.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow, we're all going to bed." I told them.

"Ok, I'll be right out too, Eddie needs to sleep, and you too Vlad"

"Yes, I think that was enough excitement for one night" he told her.

"I'll be right outside" I said and stepped out. A few minutes later she walked out too.

"Everyone still down there?" She asked me.

"Yea, but were calling it quits"

"How is he? I feel so bad" she asked me.

"His nose is definitely broken. Tasha is trying to clean up the blood." She nodded.

"Ok guys, we should all go get some rest, we'll make plans for tomorrow in the morning" I told them.

"Eddie you can sleep in your room, I'm staying in with Alberta." Rose told him.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Eddie said and made his way upstairs.

"I'm out too" Albert said.

"Good night little Dhampir, sweet dreams" he winked at me.

"You better stay out Adrian" Rose warned him. He shook his head.

"Ok, well were going too Rose, see you tomorrow"

"Yea, see you. I just wanna talk to him real quick, I'll be right up"

"Of course" I told her and gave her a quick hug.

I couldn't help but think "Two more weeks of this."

* * *

**Ok so that was the next chapter. I would like to thank Everyone that added me as their friends on Facebook. But a special thanks to Christine. She kept chatting with me on there that before I knew it I had typed 15 pages. So I broke the chapter into two parts. So special thanks to her. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me now what you thought and if you have any suggestions. Review Below!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Sorry its short.**

**Same Disclaimer as always.**

* * *

**RPOV**

Lissa gave me a hug and I returned it. She walked away with Christian behind her leaving me alone in the living room. I took a deep breath and walked in the kitchen.

Tasha was standing in front of him so I couldn't see him. They realized someone was there with them so she moved. When I saw him, my heart fell.

"Dimitri…" I said in a low voice. My god his nose was broken. I mean really broken. There was still some blood coming out from his nose and his shirt was completely doused in blood.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Good night" She said and walked past me.

I stood there stock still, just looking at him. His beautiful face was warped.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry" I finally said and sat right in front of him. I placed my hand to his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think it was going to end like this" I told him.

"Don't apologize Roza, can't say I didn't deserve it" he smiled weakly.

"No, you don't deserve this, no matter what happened between us" I told him. He lifted a rag from a small bowl and tried to clean up the rest of the blood from around his nose. He winced as he placed it by his nose.

"Here, let me help" I took the rag from him and gently wiped his face. He looked at me the whole time, studying every feature of my face.

"I will have Liss heal this for you" I said and tried to get up.

"No, not right now, tomorrow" I nodded reluctantly and continued to wipe his face.

"I heard him yell at you. I tried to go up there but Lissa wouldn't let me. Did he touch you?"

"No, it was fine. Vlad wouldn't lose control like that" I said.

"Right" I knew what he was referring to; his broken nose.

"I meant with me" he nodded.

We sat there in silence. I would occasionally wipe his nose when it started bleeding.

"Maybe you should lie down Dimitri, it will stop the bleeding" he nodded his head.

When we made our way to the living room, I noticed that all the lights were off, everyone was asleep. I led Dimitri towards the couch.

"Are you sure you want to sleep here and not with Tasha?" I could hear the edge laced in my voice when it should have sounded worried.

"No, the couch is better than the floor" he smiled but winced right after.

"Here let me help you take off your shirt, it's covered in blood" he nodded and helped me lift it up. I stretched the neck part extra wide when it was time to get it over his face.

"Thank you"

"It's the least I could do"

He laid back on the couch and I looked around for a blanket.

"In the closet" he said trying to get up.

"Don't get up, I'll get it" I whispered. I didn't want anyone getting up. I went to the closet and grabbed a warm blanket from there. I draped it over him and knelt right in front of him.

"Does it hurt much?" my forehead creased with lines from my worried expression.

"Not too bad, but it feels like my face got hit by a truck" he said and chuckled a bit, then winced.

"Don't laugh, its hurting you" I told him, and I placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eye.

"Not as much as I hurt you" he whispered.

"Don't, I don't want to think about that" I said and he nodded.

"You have no idea how much it hurt Roza" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Your nose? I know, I can imagine, I'm so sorry" I looked at his nose.

"No, not my nose" he said.

"What then?" I frowned in confusion; I didn't think Vlad hit him anywhere else.

"The fact that I knew that when you were up there with him, you were having sex with him" I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Don't cry Dimitri, please" I couldn't stand to see him like this. I wiped it away.

"I know that it was selfish of me to think, but I always hoped that I would be your only one. The thought of someone else touching you like that hurts so much"

"I'm with him Dimitri, its only natural that we…" I didn't finish the sentence. I couldn't hurt him anymore.

"I know, and that's something that I'll always have to live with"

"I should let you get some rest" I tried to get up but he pulled me towards him. I felt his chest under my hands. He was so warm.

"Dimitri" I said surprised.

"Kiss me Rose" he whispered in a soft voice.

"I can't… I'm sorry" I tried to pull away.

"Please Rose, kiss me" he pleaded.

"Don't do this Dimitri, please"

"Just one…" he said. My resolve was out the door. Seeing him beaten and pleading; I couldn't resist.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I said eyeing his nose.

"I don't care" he replied and pulled my face to his. He must have been a little too eager because when he crushed his lips to mine I heard him moan in pain. I yanked my head back.

"Dimitri you can't…"

"Yes I can, please…" I looked at him once more before I started lowering my face towards his. I slowly brushed my lips to his, not wanting to hurt him. He had no reservations because I felt his hand weave in my hair and pull me closer. Our kiss was slow and loving. I could feel all his emotions pour through that kiss. After a minute, I finally pulled away.

"I love you" he whispered as he opened his eyes. I didn't say anything I just looked down.

"Good night Dimitri" I said and walked away.

As I was making my way to the stairs I heard him say something.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking towards him.

"I said -I knew he wasn't going to tell me what to do. He told me I wasn't going to touch you again, but I just had you kiss me" he said with a small smile.

"You faked it?" my voice sounded shocked, surprised, and a little angry?

"No… I meant what I said, but I just proved a point too" He was still smiling.

I stood there dumb founded, and angry definately angry.

"You fucking asshole" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh don't be mad Rose; you wanted it as bad as I did"

"Don't tell me what I want. That's the last time you'll ever touch me."

"Hmmm, we'll see about that" he chuckled from the couch.

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment" I said and continue to walk towards the stairs.

"Good night Love, I'll see you for breakfast" he said in a cheerful yet taunting voice. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, and plastered a big smile on his face.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pillow and threw it to his face. I heard him suppress a moan as he sat up from the pain. He threw the pillow off and glared at me.

"Good night" I grinned at him and walked off to my room.

I woke up the next morning to find that Alberta was already up. I heard noise down stairs so I'm guessing everyone is already up. I grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to the shower. I got out a few minutes later and headed down stairs.

Everyone was at the table except for Liss and Tasha, who were as usual, cooking. As I walked into the dining room I saw Vlad and Dimitri sitting across from each other just glaring. When they saw me they looked at me and smiled. I glared at Dimitri, which made him smile even wider.

"Morning babe" I said and went to hug and kiss Vlad.

"Morning" he said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sleep well?" i asked him.

"About as good as I can without you" he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I see your nose is all better" I directed my attention to Dimitri.

"Yea, Lissa healed it in the morning."

"Good" I nodded stiffly.

"Come on Rose, let go get some training in, its still going to be a while before Breakfast is ready" Vlad said getting up.

"Ok, yea, I have pent up energy I have to get rid of" I said a little coldly. Obviously I was referring to what happened last night with Dimitri.

"I know how to get rid of extra energy…" Dimitri said suggestively to me. I felt Vlad's hand squeeze mine in anger.

"Yea, maybe kicking your ass while we spar will fix that" I said glaring at him.

"Is that an invitation?" he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Only if you're up for the ass kicking of your life" I smiled evilly at him.

"I don't know about that, but yes I accept"

* * *

**Ok, I know this one was short, but I need to get to work and I promised to post this chapter up. I think I'm gonna have fun writing the next one tonight, I still have to figure out how the "ass kicking" session will end up. But anyways, Leave your reviews below, and I will be working on the next chapter tonight, any suggestion of how the sparing session should go down, or some fun drama to go down in the next chapters, please let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK OK OK, I Know, I owe you guys a big apology! Like this big ****(APOLOGY)**** For not Updating sooner. I got caught up in my personal life, but I'm back, for now. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Vlad, Dimitri and I headed for the small gym he had in his garage. Dimitri entered and set some mats on the floor, getting the area ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Not that I'm against you kicking his ass" Vlad asked me quietly.

"Yes, I really feel the need to kick his ass this morning, maybe that will shut his mouth up"

"Ok Just remember your training, you'll do fine." He smiled at me and slapped my ass so I can get moving. I turned back and shook my head.

"U ready?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded. We both got into defensive crouches and got ready.

"Ok, Spar!"

We both circled, both waiting for the other to attack. Finally giving up, I lunged at him with a kick to the stomach. He quickly deflected it and landed a punch to my shoulder sending me sideways. I quickly recovered and threw a punch towards his chest and he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. He held me close to him, with one of my arms behind me and the other trying to pry his arm from my chest.

"Still as fierce as before Roza…" he whispered into my ear. I have to admit that it sent chills down my spine.

"Focus Rose!" Vlad said from the sidelines. I faintly heard Dimitri growl behind me. I struggled in his arms and managed to slip my arm from his grasp. I elbowed him in the face and he stumbled back, letting go of me completely.

"Fierce enough for you?" I said with a grin. He shook off the impact of the blow and lunged for me again.

We grappled for a few more minutes. Deflecting each other blows and kicks. He lunged for me again, trying to land a kick, but I grabbed his foot and spun it, making him turn. I took that opportunity to lift his leg higher and force him to the ground face first. I didn't give him enough time to recover; I quickly jumped on his back and held him down. He struggled against my body, and It felt kinda good, but I had to focus.

"Hold your ground Rose" Vlad kept saying. Just then Dimitri managed to squirm below me and he spun us around. He was now straddling my waist and holding one of my arms above my head. My other arm was pushing against his chest, refusing to let him pin me down completely. I was getting tired and exhausted with all the struggling. I knew Dimitri could have already pinned me down, he was strong. I had a feeling he was dragging this on for his own pleasure. I continued to struggle and twist beneath him and finally he grabbed my arm and held it above my head along with the other one. He lowered himself very close to my face and whispered.

"I've wanted to have you beneath me like this for a long time Roza…" I shivered at his words, and a small smile pulled on the corner of his lips.

"Dead" he said and continued to keep his position over me.

"Good job Roza" Vlad said behind Dimitri and he snapped out of his trance and let me up. I straightened out my clothes and stood next to Vlad.

"Sorry" I told Vlad, and looked down. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for Roza, you did great, and this serves as practice" he smiled and kissed me right there. I wrapped my arms around him, but quickly let go as I realized we weren't alone. Dimitri had his hands clenched beside him and a grim look on his face.

"Still have pent up energy?" I asked Dimitri with a small grin.

"As a matter of fact I do" he said, but started walking towards the door. Vladimir blocked his way and stood right in front of him. I started to get a little nervous, thinking that it was going to lead to a fight.

"I can help you out with that" Vladimir told him and pointed towards the mat. They both stood there for a while; sizing each other up. Dimitri was a bit taller than Vlad, but that that didn't mean that Vlad didn't have other advantages. After a minute Dimitri nodded and turned back to the mat.

They both got down on their defensive positions and waited to begin.

"Ok, spar!" I said and they both began. Instead of Vlad taking the waiting approach that Dimitri and I took, he went straight for the kill.

Vlad lunged for him feigning to punch him when instead he went for a low kick. Dimitri didn't see that coming, he was expecting a punch. I have to say that Vlad's fighting techniques were swift and lethal. He went on nonstop. Never stopping to even rest. I could tell that Dimitri was getting a little tired blocking all of Vlad's punches, never really getting a chance to throw any himself. I had to say that I was proud and had a renewed sense of pride in my boyfriend and mentor.

Vlad threw a quick punch that landed on Dimitri's Stomach. It had so much force behind it, that in made him crouch down and hold it. Vlad didn't waste any time. He was quickly tackling Dimitri to the ground and flipped him so that he was facing face down. Dimitri struggled for a few seconds then finally realized that he was not going to win. Vlad Leaned down and close to his ear.

"I've wanted to have you in this position for a while now. Dead" and shoved his face down. He got up and strode over to me, while Dimitri was recovering. Guess Vlad heard what Dimitri had told me during our fight, because his voice was laced with anger.

"Good job babe, wow that was amazing" I told him. I really was amazed. Even in training, I've never seen him fight with such fierceness.

"Thank you, come on lets go get some breakfast" he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before we walked towards the door. Before we were out, Vlad turned to Dimitri, who was sitting on the mats, breathing a little hard.

"Let me know if you have any more pent up energy, I can help you out with that, anytime" Vlad said smugly and we both walked out.

We were greeted by Liss and Tasha Serving breakfast at the table.

"Morning Rose, Vlad, where have you guys been? We need to hurry and eat" Liss said.

"Morning, Why, what's up?"

"Were going to the mall again, all together this time."

"Seriously, again, didn't you get all that you needed?" I asked her.

"No I didn't, as a matter of fact." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll finish then get showered then be on our way"

We started eating; Dimitri had already joined us and started making conversation.

"So you guys were training down stairs?" Tasha asked.

"Yes getting rid of pent up energy" Dimitri answered her.

"Did it work?"

"For the most part…"

"Who won?" she asked a second later.

"I beat Rose, and Vlad beat me" Dimitri stated. Everyone stopped eating and just stared at us.

"What? It was an interesting work out. Granted that I lost fairly easily" I said.

"You were distracted, but we'll work on that" Vlad said, holding my hand.

"Ok, we should get going, come one Rose, let go take a bath and get rid of some of that pent up energy" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the thought of that and looked around to excuse ourselves.

"Ok, well were going to get a shower, and change for the trip" I told Lissa.

"You better make it a quick shower guys, we don't have all day" Liss yelled as we walked off. Vlad turned around and gave her a small grin.

"I'm not making any promises Lissa"

"Vladimir… I'm serious, I will go in there and drag you out" She had a serious tone, but I doubted she would stick her head in our shower.

"Ok, ok, ok" he answered, putting his hands up in surrender. We walked upstairs, but Vlad was pushing me to go faster.

"The shower isn't going anywhere you know" I turned a smiled at him.

"No, but we only have a few minutes to rid you of excess energy…" he trailed of suggestingly. I caught on to his mood and darted towards the bathroom.

We walked out fully dressed 40 minutes later.

"Quickie huh?" Adrian's obnoxious ass said. He had an amused expression on his face.

"That's none of your damn business Adrian" I replied. Vlad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't let it get to you, he just jealous" he tried calming me. In turn I grinned at him.

"Well if you want to find out, I'm quicker" Adrian continued.

"Who said I was interested in speed?" I looked at him pointedly.

"Little Dhampir, I can do whatever you want me too…" he smiled at me.

"Watch it Ivashkov" Vlad warned him. His tone was still light. We all laughed.

"Ok, let's get going." And we all headed towards the van. Vlad and I sat upfront again. I was driving. He held my hand again and I drove with only one.

"I thought we had already gone over the fact that it's safer drive with both hands?" Dimitri put his two cents in. I rolled my eyes.

"Well this is training for her distractions" Vlad said smoothly.

"What makes you think you're the one who's distracting her?" Dimitri retorted. I felt my hand being squeezed a little tighter.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Belikov" Vlad warned.

"Dimka, please" Tasha warned. He took a deep breath and leaned back on his seat. We made It to the mall soon after. We unloaded and headed towards the shops. Lissa was pretty blunt with her plans for today.

"Rose I'm trying to get your present for Christmas and Christians too, so take Tasha, Christian, and Dimitri with you for a few hours. My expression was priceless. It was a mix if shock, disbelief, awkwardness, and a bit of anger. I didn't want to be near Dimitri, but at the same time I did. I looked towards Dimitri warily and when our eyes met, it was like no one else was there. _Damn it, I need to stop doing that! _

I looked away from him and towards Vlad. He had anger clear in his face. He didn't like the arrangement anymore than I did.

"Oh guys its only for a few hours, we'll meet up here for lunch in let's say 2 hours?"

"Yea that sounds good." I said and stepped towards Vlad. He had a weird expression that I couldn't quite name.

"It's only for two hours babe" I told him.

"Yea, I'll see you soon, be safe."

"I will" I replied and gave him a quick peck. I turned around towards Dimitri, and tried to avoid his eyes, but failed.

"Come on, lets go Roza" His Russian accent was laced in there and rolled off his tongue. I turned back one last time towards the other group and noticed Vlad looking at us, then turned towards Adrian and walked away. We made our way to the shops as well.

**Vlad's POV** (I know that's a first)

I couldn't help but notice the way that they sometime looked at each other. I know that she didn't notice me looking at times, but it wasn't hard to miss. I turned to Adrian and motioned him to start walking towards the shops.

"Everything alright Vladimir? You know I was kidding earlier" Adrian told me.

"Yea, I know you were, it doesn't really bother me, I know you'll get nowhere with her, no offense."

"Yea…" he said nodding his head, but looking straight ahead.

"Adrian, can I ask you something?" I said reluctantly, I really didn't want to ask, but I needed to know.

"Yes… of course" he said almost warily. But even then he didn't turn to look at me.

"You see aura's right?"

"Yes…" he now seemed more interested on the floor ahead of us.

"What do you see, when they're together?" Adrian finally turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes.

* * *

**OK, so again big apology for not UDing faster, but I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave your reviews Below. I will have the next chapter up soon enough. Seriously this time… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for ALL the reviews. Because I got so many, here is the next chapter as promised.**

**I own nothing, only Vlad!**

* * *

**VPOV**

"_What do you see, when they're together?" Adrian finally turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes._

"Do you really want to know?" Adrian asked me seriously. '_Not really' _was what I wanted to say, but I needed to know.

"Yes, please" He nodded but then turned to look straight ahead again.

"I see a lot of things Vladimir, I need you to understand that"

"Yes, I do" Adrian took a deep breath and nodded.

"I see anger, lots of it, but I also see longing, sadness, and…" he stopped talking. He looked like he wanted to change the subject.

"And…" I prompted him. I already new the answer, I knew it, but I needed to hear him say it. I needed him to confirm it for me.

"Love" he said almost in a whisper. A string of emotions coursed through my head. How do I deal with this? She loved him, but she was with me? Why? Why would she be with me if she loved him? Why not run back to him?

"Vladimir?" He brought me back to reality.

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"You know Rose cares about you Vladimir, she would never do anything to hurt you" Adrian tried to reassure me.

"Yes, I know that."

"Adrian?" I said, a few minutes later.

"Yes"

"What do you see coming from him?"

"Vladimir…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Adrian, please, I need to know" He paused for a second then nodded his head.

"I see regret, lots of it. It's one of the first emotions that comes off him as soon as he sees her. Regret comes out as a dark blue, and his is almost always blue. He also feels anger, most of it directed towards you, for obvious reasons. I see longing, sadness, but the one that over powers all of them is love" he said looking down. I wasn't surprised that he loved her, but that much regret in him; that did take me off guard.

"What do you see when she's with me?" I asked almost warily. He looked at me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" my tone was a bit irritated.

"Nothing, just your expression, you looked almost worried, it doesn't go well with someone as confident as you"

"Oh. Well…"

"I see guilt. I don't know why, but its there sometimes. But for the most part I see pink."

"What's pink?"

"Pink is happiness. She's happy when she's with you. Clear and simple." He smiled and I returned it. We ended the conversation there. I had a lot to think about, but at least a few things were clear now.

"Thank you Adrian, for your help and honesty" I told him sincerely.

"Anytime" he nodded and started catching up to the rest of the group. Before he caught up with them, he turned and looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, what do think if I got Rose some lingerie for Christmas?" I just stared at him and didn't say anything. He laughed with amusement.

"Ok, I see my answer" he grinned and turned around. I shook my head, but followed right behind.

**RPOV**

I felt very awkward walking with the three of them. Well not so much Sparky and Tasha but Dimitri. We were walking side by side behind Tasha and Chris not talking, but every once in a while I would see him glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"So Roza, what would you want for Christmas?" He asked all nonchalant.

"I don't need anything thank you" I didn't even spare him a look.

"I asked what you wanted, not what you needed…"

"Sounds like the same thing to me" he seemed deep in thought for a while, for which I was greatful. Tasha and Christian walked into a Jewelry store just then. Typical that Chris would get Lissa some jewelry.

"I guess I see what you mean…" He said bringing me back to reality. He continued.

"I could say that I want you, but to tell you the truth; I don't." I looked at him with a curious expression laced with a little hurt. He came up close to me and brushed a small strand of hair from my face. I stiffened slightly.

"I don't want you Roza, I _need_ you. I need you like I need air, food. I can't live without you Roza." He gave me a small smile and came closer to me.

"Dimitri… please." I said and stepped back. He looked at me for a while longer, then stepped back.

"Ok Roza" Just then Christian and Tasha walked out of the store. He got her a platinum locket with a very intricate design on the front. He said he was going to get an engraving on the back.

"It's beautiful Christian, she's going to love it" I smiled at him, which he returned.

"I agree Christian, it very beautiful" Tasha added. We kept shopping, Tasha picked up a few things for everyone. Dimitri followed her a few times, while I stayed with Christian. I couldn't help the little surge of jealousy that crept over me when I saw them really close and talking. I mentally shook the thought and continued walking with Chris. I got a few things for everyone as well. I walked into a dress store, a book store and even and engraving store. After 2 hours we were all done and headed towards the food court where we would all be meeting.

"Hey, looks like you guys have been busy" I grinned at Liss as her group came over to us.

"Not as busy as you and I can get" Adrian said looking at me.

"Well, when you put it that way…" I trailed off suggestingly.

"Uhuh…" he got a smile on his face.

"Here carry these. This should keep you busy" I tossed two heavy bags that I was carrying at him.

"Hey!" he frowned but carried the bags anyways.

"Ha ha, that's what you get for opening your mouth Adrian" Eddie slapped him on the back.

We all sat down and with food in front of us, just making idle chit chat. Everyone seemed keyed up about the holidays and the fact that Christmas was only two days away; and I have to admit that I was too. Even if we weren't in the comfort of the Academy, the fact that I was with my loved ones, made it just as good. While I was swimming in my happiness, I noticed Vlad seemed a little detached.

I got up and sat next to him.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked him and rubbed circles on his back in a soothing motion.

"Nothing, just caught up with the emotions of everything, you know, the holidays and all" he gave me a small smile. I nodded but for some reason I didn't believe him. I looked towards Adrian and he was looking at me but then looked down. Hmm.

"Ok" I said in and unsure voice.

"Really Rose, its fine" he gave me a bigger smile. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled back at him and gave him a small kiss.

"Ok guys, I think were done here, we should head back home, it's getting late and I don't want to get caught in the snow like last time. Everyone nodded their heads and after a few minutes everyone stood up and grabbed their bags. We all loaded everything in the back of the van and headed home.

As soon as we parked in the drive way, we unloaded everything and we all headed towards the Dining table. Tasha said she was going to make us some hot chocolate and some bread. We were all talking when Vlad decided to get up.

"I'm going to go check the perimeter Rose, I'll be back in a bit." He said and turned.

"I'll go with you" I told him and stood.

"No, its fine, I'm just going to do a quick round" I couldn't help but notice that they were all staring.

"Ok" I said and sat back down as he made his way outside. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. I frowned; thinking about what could be wrong. I didn't do anything, we were fine on the way to mall… The only thing that came to mind was the look he got when we parted ways and he left with Adrian…

"Adrian…" I said giving his a hard look. I could imagine the conversation they had as soon as we left. He realized I knew.

"Rose, I'm so sorry…" he had an apologetic expression on his face. Everyone was looking at the both of us, wondering what was wrong.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Liss asked but I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at Adrian, with a pissed expression on my face.

"Get up" I told him in a serious tone.

"Rose…" He said reluctantly, but stood up.

"What's going on?" Alberta asked now, a little worried. I don't know if she was really worried if something was wrong or if I would hurt Adrian. At this point even I wasn't sure.

"Nothing, it fine" Adrian answered and made his way over to me "Stay here, its fine"

"Adrian…" Liss tried again.

"I said it fine Liss!" he was getting angry, and I knew why. We both walked out of the room and headed over to the gym for some privacy. I closed the door behind him and turned to look at him.

"What did you do?" I asked right off the bat, no point in pussy footing around the subject.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't want to, but he wanted to know, I couldn't lie to him" he said in a hurried voice.

"What did you do?" I asked again. From the sound of my voice, you could tell that I was trying very hard to control myself.

"When you and Belikov walked away with Tasha he came up to me…"

"And…"

"And he wanted to know about my ability to see auras"

"Quit stalling and tell me already!"

"He wanted to know what I saw when you were with Belikov, He wanted to know what I saw when Belikov was around you" he said in a hurried voice. Of course, now I knew why Vlad was upset. I could only imagine what Adrian saw, and what he told him. I didn't need Adrian to tell me. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh. I walked toward the bench and sat down with my head buried in my hands.

"Rose, I'm really sorry, but what could I do?" his voice was pleading.

"It's not your fault Adrian, I'm sorry I went off on you." I took another deep breath.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I said mostly to myself.

"Go talk to him, reassure him. I'm sure that's what's killing him. He asked me what I saw when you were with him."

"And, what did you tell him? What do you see?" I was looking intently at him. He gave me a small smile.

"Rose, you should know that answer to that better than anyone." I gave him a confused look.

"I see mostly happiness Rose. He makes you happy"

_Happy_ I thought to myself. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry I went off on your Adrian, I had no right, I was just upset." I said.

"No problem Little Dhampir, I understand, really I do." He said and gave me a hug. "

"Now go, go talk to him" he led me towards the door.

"Thanks Adrian" I said and gave him a hug. He returned it.

We made our way back to the living room and everyone was on edge waiting for us to say something.

"Is everything alright?" Liss asked again.

"Yes everything is fine. Sorry I yelled at you Liss, I didn't mean it."

"Its ok, don't worry about it" She replied.

"I'll be back, I'm going to check the perimeter with Vladimir" I didn't wait to see anyone's response. Walked to wards the door and went looking for him.

After a few minutes I saw Vlad leaning against a tree, the sun was almost up so no real need to worry. I walked slowly up to him, not knowing what to do or say.

"Vlad?" I said. He slowly turned around and the look on his face stopped me on my tracks.

* * *

**Awe. Sorry I had to leave it here. I know so mean. But I kept true on my promise, I updated faster this time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews again they were amazing! So again, leave your reviews, suggestions and comments below! They seriously make me very happy and help me get into writing mode.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! Thanks all of you for all the reviews! And the Adds! They made my day. So here is the next chapter. Its slowly coming to an end, can you feel it? Well I can, but until then, please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Vlad?" I said. He slowly turned around and the look on his face stopped me on my tracks._

"Oh, Vlad…" His face was full of sorrow, uncertainty…

"Hey Rose"

"Vlad I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for Rose. You can't help how you feel; or him for that matter" he frowned and looked down.

"But I don't want him…"

"Rose… I think we both know that's a lie" he said and placed a hand on my face.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I frowned and I looked down.

"I was under the impression that you were here to break up with me" he gave me a sad smile.

"No Vlad! I didn't come here for that. I came here to apologize, to try to get you to understand. I'm not going to lie, I do feel something for Dimitri, but I can't ignore what he did to me. Do you really think I would go back after that?"

"I just want you to be happy Rose"

"Don't you see? Didn't Adrian tell you?" I had an exasperated look on my face.

"Tell me what?" his expression was resigned. It killed me that I was causing him this hurt. I held his face in my hands and gave him a smile.

"You make me happy. Plain and simple" I looked directly in his eyes, trying to make my point.

"Are you sure Rose? Really, I would understand"

"No Vlad, I was serious, I want to make it work. I want to be happy with you" I stepped closer to him.

"I want to make you happy. I want you to be happy"

"In case you haven't been paying attention, you already do" I smiled and kissed him with all the strength I could muster. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity be fore we started making our way back to the house.

"I will never do anything to hurt you Vlad" I told him full of sincerity.

"I know" he said and smiled.

"I really cant wait to go back home. For everything to go back to what it was" I sighed. We were walking with our finger intertwined; swinging our arms back and forth.

"I cant wait either" he smiled and stopped us right before we went inside.

"I want you to be happy Rose"

"I am Vlad. But you could make me happier…" I trailed off.

"Hmmm, let's see what I can do about that" he got a mischievous smile on his face and pulled me into the house. I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring in surprise, but I didn't get a chance, Vlad was pulling me upstairs.

We made it up to his room, and Vlad closed and locked the door behind him. He pulled me into his embrace, looking deeply into my eyes. He smiled after a few seconds and I returned it.

We kissed, slowly, taking our time; enjoying ourselves, making each other truly happy. All too soon he started taking off my clothes followed by his. I gave him a grin as a looked over his now naked body.

"See something you like?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I definitely do" I stepped close to him and pushed him on the bed. He had a big smile on his face and motioned for me to follow. I walked up slowly, letting him get a good look at my body.

"See something you like?" I asked him as soon as I hit the edge of the bed.

"Oh yes!" he said and pulled me quickly on top of him. "Let me show you how much"

Needless to say we spent the entire night being together and laying in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning to a pair of strong arms holding me tight.

"Good morning Roza" he said and smiled at me. I tightened my grip on him and snuggled closer.

"Good morning Vlad"

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmmm, yes, very well" I said as I traced circles on his chest.

"We have to get up; I let you sleep way too long"

"Wonder why?" I smirked at him.

"Because you look so beautiful when you sleep"

"And…" I prompted.

"And I didn't want to get me ass kicked by you for waking you up"

"That's more like it" I smiled and got up. We both went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked back to my room so I could get dressed and found Alberta was gone. Guess everyone was already up.

After I dressed I headed down stair and found everyone already done eating but still in the Dining room table.

"Morning Rose" I heard Liss.

"Hey Liss"

"Hungry?"

"Umm, I'll just wait for Vlad" I half expected Dimitri to get up and get me a donut and milk but he didn't. He just sat there in the chair looking at the table. Hmmm.

"So, Christmas is tomorrow and we have to go to the store and get something to cook for Christmas dinner" Liss Said.

"Yea, Liss, Dimitri and I are going to go" Tasha said.

"Ok, I'll go with you" Vlad said suddenly behind me.

"Are you sure?" I was a bit nervous about Vlad and Dimitri being in such close proximity.

"Yea, just stay, have some breakfast, I'll get something on the road" I nodded my head and he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"See you in a few hours Babe" I said and he nodded following everyone else to the car. Boy that should be interesting.

"So… I see everything worked out between you two" Adrian was suddenly behind me.

"Yea, you can say that" I got up and went to the kitchen to serve me some breakfast; he followed.

"Hey, I want to apologize for snapping at you yesterday, It was wrong of me to do so" I said looking right at him.

"Wow, an apology from the great Rose Hathaway" I rolled my eyes and continued serving myself.

"You don't need to apologize Rose" he pulled my face to look at him.

"But what are you going to do about Belikov?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" my face was confused.

"You know what I mean Rose, I know how you feel about him, I'm the one person you can't lie to" he said with a grin and pointed to he head. Auras.

"There's nothing to do Adrian. What does everyone expect me to do? Take him back after everything he did to me? Do you know what he did other than leave?"

"No, just that he left you with out much of an excuse" I gave a sad laugh.

"If it were only that, no Adrian, he had sex with me, well at the time I thought we were making love, because we were in love. But I was wrong; he had sex with me and left the next day with Tasha, without giving me so much as a reason"

"I'm sorry Rose, I had no idea"

"No, nobody does, that's why they think I'm being unjust to him. But how does anyone expect me to feel after that?" I said; my breathing was getting a bit more erratic.

"Come on, let go sit and eat" he motioned me towards the Dining room table.

"I can't leave Vlad, that wouldn't be fair to him. And Vlad makes me happy, you can certainly see that. I am happy with him."

"I know, but I also see what you feel when Belikov is around, its intense Rose from both of you."

"What else do you see Adrian" I asked a bit harsher.

"I see longing, sadness, love…"

"What else?"

"Regret and anger. I see your point" he nodded.

"I understand the allure of 'Love', but sometimes it isn't enough. I was hurt Adrian, and I'm not sure those kind of wounds can heal completely" I resumed eating, and Adrian looked at me for a while.

"Yea, you're right. And for what its worth, Belikov truly does love you"

"I know"

"But I also see how Vlad makes you happy and why you think he is the better choice" he smiled and left me alone to my thoughts. _I am making the right choice. I am…?_

**DPOV**

Great, I'm stuck with Vladimir on this trip. Well not that it mattered if Rose was coming. My mind was made up, as much as it killed me.

I ended up at driving with Tasha next to me. Vladimir was sitting in the back with Lissa. Not much conversation was going on. We made it to the grocery store and we quickly got out and the girls got shopping cars.

Vladimir and I stood behind them a few feet behind. We tried to look inconspicuous and not like stalkers. I think we succeeded. We didn't talk, just looked around and tried to avoid each others faces. He broke the silence after about half an hour.

"I know you love Rose" he said with a hard voice.

"Yea, everyone else knows too" my voice was monotone. I didn't care for this conversation.

"She's with me now; I want you to back off"

"I don't take well to orders" I was getting a bit irritated.

"Take it as you like, but I'm serious, stay back. I know what you've been doing the last few days and its hurting her" I looked at him this time, I knew that Rose was pissed at times at my advancements but she never showed hurt, other than when we were talking about my past mistakes. I stayed quiet mulling this over.

"I know you don't care about Rose being hurt, but I do, she didn't have anyone back then to lean on, but now she has me"

"You don't know anything about me; I never wanted to hurt her. So do not assume you know anything about my feelings towards her" I gave him my best glare, and my hands were clenched at my sides.

"Oh really! Well enlighten me Belikov" he had a sarcastic tone. I almost felt like punching him square in the nose, but that would draw too much attention. And I didn't really want to talk about my actions; that was between me and Rose, and none of this pricks business. But I also wanted to shut him up.

"Ok, but lets wait till we're in the car" I started looking around again.

"Why? What wrong with now"

"Well, first of all were on duty, and we don't need to get distracted, and second, I want the princess to hear this too. She's Roses friend; sister and she deserves to know"

"Fine" Vladimir said and went back into guardian mode.

* * *

**I know, I'm so bad with the Cliffy's! Don't lynch me. But I will say this, I didn't include a lemon for Vlad and Rose, because I'm saving it for Rose and Dimitri's make up scene… awe did I give it away… Ahh, the talk between Vlad and Dimitri, can't wait! Anyways let me know what you think! Review below! I will UD sooner.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! Wow that sounded country, and I am not a country girl ( no offense) Anywho, Glad you all liked the last chapter, and I know I'm killing you with all the Cliffy's but its what I do best, well… no not really. But to make up for it, here the next chapter, as I promised. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are AWE- SOME! and welcome to all the newbies!**

**I own nothing, only the big Russian hunk Vlad.**

* * *

**DPOV**

"_Fine" Vladimir said and went back into guardian mode._

We continued our walking, Not talking to each other anymore. A few minutes later the girls said they were done and ready to pay.

We loaded the bags into the car and replaced the shopping carts. I made my way back slowly, dreading the conversation awaiting me. I knew I couldn't avoid it, and deep down, I needed Lissa to know. I knew that she was disappointed in me after what happened, but now I needed her to understand too. Unfortunately, Vladimir will also be privy to this conversation.

I got in the car and sat for a while, just thinking about where to start. Thinking about everything that I needed to get out. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw that Vlad was looking at me expectantly. Tasha and Lissa looked confused.

"Since the first day I saw Rose in Portland, I knew I was supposed to be with her. There was something about her that just pulled me in" I spared a look at Lissa and she looked at me confused.

"I need you to hear this Princess; I need you to understand too. And Vladimir, I suggest you listen because I wont repeat myself. You wanted to hear this, so here you go." I turned around in my seat and stared at the steering wheel.

"She was so fierce and determined. You remember right Princess, how she fought, even though she didn't stand a chance against me" I looked at her.

"Yes, I remember." She replied.

"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her" I ghost of a smile crept up to my face at the memory of her. "She was so beautiful, and strong, and she stood proud, she wouldn't let anyone see her weaknesses. But I saw more. I saw she was also fragile and breakable and I swore to myself to protect her, to never hurt her in any way."

"Yea, your sure kept good on your promise" Vladimir interrupted me. His voice was sarcastic.

"Hey! You wanted me to explain, if you don't want to hear it, please step out, but Lissa needs to hear this." I said with anger. He didn't go anywhere.

"We fought our feelings, but it was incredibly hard, so hard. We started having stolen kisses in the gym, the forest, dark corners. I knew she deserved more than that, but I couldn't let her go."

"She was amazing in practice, so dedicated. She really, truly wanted to be your guardian; she didn't want to let you down Lissa" I said with conviction.

"I know guardian Belikov" Lissa whispered.

"I wanted to give her everything and anything she wanted, even stolen kisses, as long as she was happy. I started noticing that she was slipping in her training a little, I wasn't worried at first, but then it started getting worse, she was very distracted."

"Anyways, that night in the cabin, I made love to her." A smile crept up as I remembered that night.

"You mean you took advantage of her!" He was getting angrier by the second i could tell, but so was I.

"You dont know anything! If you'd shut up, you would understand" I told him.

"Vlad please let him finish, I want to hear this too" Lissa pleaded with him. She nodded for me to continue.

"Anyways, that night I felt as if my world was complete. I swore again that I would do anything to keep her safe. I realized that I was becoming a distraction to her; she was slipping because of me. It put her position as your guardian at risk Lissa, you have to understand that" I looked at her, my eyes pleading.

"I do Dimitri" her eyes were full of sympathy.

"That night as I watched her sleep in my arms, I knew that I was cheating her out of her life, in both senses of the word. She was putting her career at risk and her own life at risk" I now had a few tears rolling down my face.

"Dimka…" Tasha's voice sounded broken.

"No, she needs to know. I made the worst decision of my life that night. I decided to leave her, so that she could have a chance at being your guardian, so that she wouldn't be risking her life with my distractions. I never left her for Tasha, even though that's what she thought"

"He really didn't Lissa" Tasha confirmed.

"It was the stupidest thing I could have ever done. I know _now_ that I should have talked to her first. I should have told her my insecurities, but now its too late, I've lost her over something so stupid. I will regret it for the rest of my life." Tears were just streaking down my face and I let out a small sob. At this point I really didn't care who saw. Tasha was rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"Do you understand now Princess, do you see that I never meant to hurt her. She was all that mattered to me." I looked at her intently, wanting her to know I was being honest.

"I do Dimitri, really I do. And I'm sorry things turned out this way." I gave a small laugh.

"Not as sorry as I am" I said mostly to myself. I turned to look at Vladimir and waited for him to look at me directly.

"So now you know, since the day I met Rose, I've never meant to hurt her, not then, not now. Everything I ever did was for her, even if it didn't turn out like I expected. And I understand now that I'm still hurting her." I turned around in my seat and thought for a while. I wanted to keep my promise, to not hurt her, and as much as it hurt me to admit, Vladimir was right. I should back off and stop hurting Rose.

"I know that what I've been doing these past few days was wrong, and that I'm hurting Rose. So as much as it kills me I will back off. I don't know how Rose truly feels about me, but I am selfless enough to know that even though I made or make her happy, she deserves so much more. Give it to her Vladimir, because I cant. Give her more than happiness, she deserves it" I let the last tears spill, before I composed myself. It was time to let go, once and for all. She deserved that, even if it killed me.

I turned on the car, and drove back home in silence. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. But no one more than me.

We crept up the drive way and I shut the car off. I waited a few seconds before I popped the trunk. Vladimir and Tasha got out. Lissa and I followed. By the time we got out, Vladimir had a hand full of bags and walked in. Tasha had two in her hand.

"Let me help you" I told her.

"It's only two bags Dimka, I got it. Take your time." She patted my arm and walked inside. I started walking towards some trees before I even registered I was being followed. Lissa.

"Princess you should be inside" I said trying to hide my sadness.

"Oh, Dimitri… I'm so sorry" she said before running into my arms. I welcomed her embrace and I broke down again. I could feel myself shaking from my sobs, but I couldn't seem to stop them.

"Its ok, take your time" she kept repeating rubbing my back. I stopped after 10 minutes of crying. I couldn't look weak to her.

"I'm sorry princess, that you had to see me that way" I tried to put my guardian mask.

"Dimitri, its ok, I don't care" I nodded, my throat felt like I was trying to swallow a tennis ball.

"Dimitri, does she know…" Lissa asked tentatively.

"Yea, I told her. Not as detailed as what you heard, but the basics"

"But then she should understand…" Lissa frowned.

"Princess, I hurt her so much. An explanation from me is not enough to heal her wounds, and I don't blame her. But I want you to know that I did it all for her, because I love her, more than my own life" tears were spilling over my lids again, but I didn't sob. Lissa reached up to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. I wish she could understand, that she can see why you did it" I gave her a small smile.

"No, things turned out the way they did because it was meant to be. Nothing you and I say can change her mind. And that's ok. I will do what she said; take the good memories and keep them, very close to my heart" And that's what I would do the next few days, remember all the good and etch it to my memory.

* * *

**So… I know very sad… But I cant help but feel that this chapter didn't quite turn out the way it should have. Very uncharacteristic of Dimitri to cry, but hey, my story. So...The talk between the boys…**** Lissa now knows and has a different view of Dimitri… that sums up this chapter. Let find out what happens next. Christmas is tomorrow! Well it is in my story, not in real life… Anyways, PLZ review! Let me know what you thought! It's getting close… do you feel it!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Ok, so I know I took a while to UD, longer than other times... But anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And they gave me a brilliant idea! Well, no, the idea was all yours, but I decided to add it to the story. Thanks. Any who enjoy the chapter! I made it extra long because of my long delay.**

**I own nothing, only Vlad…and the plot.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I was just sitting around the living room minding my own business when all of a sudden I was pulled into Lissa's head. Her emotions were strong and I couldn't figure out why? As I started focusing I noticed Dimitri in the drivers' seat of the car. He looked so sad, but why?

_"Since the first day I saw Rose in Portland, I knew I was supposed to be with her. There was something about her that just pulled me in" _Dimitri said out of the blue. What was going on?

_"I need you to hear this Princess; I need you to understand too. And Vladimir, I suggest you listen because I won't repeat myself. You wanted to hear this, so here you go."_ Vladimir had asked for an explanation? I decided to just listen and see where this was going.

After a few minutes I was consumed with sadness, for me... for Dimitri, even for Vlad. Dimitri had explained to everyone his reasoning for leaving; a reason I did not know. I mean he had told me that he left for me, but never went into detail.

What I was hearing left me in shock. The way he went on about the first time he saw me, all the stolen kisses. Even the way he described our night in the cabin. He spoke about me with so much love, that it overwhelmed me. I pulled out of Lissa's head and found that I had tears streaking down my face. I didn't even notice that Adrian was standing in front of me.

"Rose what's wrong? Is everything ok with Liss? I know you were in her head"

"Yea, sorry, I'm fine, everything is ok" I said hurriedly, wiping my tears away from my face.

"What happened little Dhampir? I know something is wrong, or has you upset I mean" He stroked my cheek.

"It's just… everything. I'm sorry I need to be alone, please. I'll be in the gym"

"Of course, take your time, but remember its Christmas today, try not to be so glum" Adrian punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a hug. I slowly retreated to the gym to drown in my own thoughts.

I sat in the middle of the gym with mats under me; I had a feeling I might be here for a while. I sat with my knees brought up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I let the thinking begin.

What was I supposed to do? I loved Dimitri, more than my own life and I knew he loved me too. But now there was Vlad. I know that what we have will never lead to a 'love ever after', but we could have a 'happily ever after'. I knew we could. But would that be enough?

I sat there for god knows how long. Lissa and everyone else were already here. She let me know through the bond that they would begin to work on Christmas dinner soon. I didn't know how to cook, so no point in helping. I just sat here with my own thoughts.

_Knock knock_

My head snapped to the door and I quickly wiped away any visible tears. Not that it would help, my eyes were surely puffy and bloodshot from all the crying.

"Yea" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Can I come in?" I heard the familiar voice. I felt my heart start racing at the sound of Russian laced with English. It was Dimitri.

"Uh… yea" I said trying not to sound so flustered.

The door opened slowly and there he stood looking right at me. He never looked so sad as he did right now. I'm sure my face matched his. We were both dying inside. He walked over to me and sat right next to me. We stayed there in a comfortable silence, both deep in our thoughts. I finally decided to break it.

"I heard" was all I said.

"Oh" he knew what I meant. That I had gone into Lissa's head while they were talking. We stayed quiet for a few more minutes.

"I meant every single word I said" he told me.

"I know"

"I'm sorry" he said. It was barely a whisper.

"I know. And I do understand now. I just wish…" I couldn't finish my sentence. What was the point?

"That things were different? That I would have came to you since the very beginning? You have no idea how much I wish for that too, especially now, that I have you so close" he said.

"Yeah" I looked down.

"I will always love you Roza. I know it's too late. I know that I'm hurting you by trying to get you back when all is lost. You have Vladimir, and it's all my fault" he turned to look at me then.

"I will back away Roza, and let you be happy. Because that's what love is right? The only thing that matters is that the other person is happy, even if it's not with you. I can do that, I will back away and finally let you be happy." He was looking down now, and frowning at the floor.

"Yea, that's what matters" I replied.

"No matter where our lives take us, know one thing Roza. I will always love you. I will always be waiting for you, if you ever want me back." He looked solemnly at my eyes. I nodded.

"I have Vladimir now, and he likes me and I him. Our lives took different paths and this is where I am right now. I can't just walk away from him because you came back in my life. You understand that right?" my eyes were pleading. He frowned and looked like he was deep in thought. Finally he nodded.

"I know" he said and looked down. I grabbed his hand making him look at me.

"But you will always have a place in my heart Dimitri. I love you, and I always will" I said looking right at his eyes. We both had tears that were threatening to spill.

"You don't know how much I wish that it were enough" he whispered.

"I know"

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he looked at me and gave me a small smile. It was full of sadness and I could tell he was trying his hardest to not show how miserable he really was.

I heard the door to the gym slightly close and we both jerked our head towards it. We stared at it for a minute wondering who had heard. At the moment neither of us really cared.

"Well, we should head back Rose." He use my English name. I felt a tinge of sadness.

"Yea, everyone is probably wondering where we are" I said, returning his smile. We both stood and straightened our clothes. He stared at me for a minute taking me in for what I was assuming was the last time. I did the same. I was taking in every feature of him and committing it to my memory. He did the same.

He reached for my face and stroked my cheek with his fingers. They left a trail of electricity in their wake. I couldn't resist, so my hand automatically reached for his face and traced his.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it. I bit my lip knowing that what I was going to do next was wrong, but I was still unable to stop myself. I stilled my hand and waited till he opened his eyes. He did and looked right at me, our eyes saying words that our lips couldn't seem to say.

I leaned in the few inches and gently pressed my lips to his.

It was very very slow. Almost as if we would break if we went any faster. All too soon I felt his hands around my waist, and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

I pressed myself closer to him and his grip tightened around me. Our kiss sped up and it felt like his lips were my air, I couldn't breath unless we were connected this way. I'm sure he felt the same way, his lips were strong and urgent, but oh so gentle on mine. After a few minutes, the kiss started slowing down till we finally broke away. We were still holding each other and our foreheads were pressed against one another.

"I love you Roza"

"I love you Dimitri' I whispered back. I broke away from him and headed to the door, but not before I took one last look at him.

"Goodbye" I said and with that I left my soul behind.

**VPOV**

After I came back down stairs from my room, I began wondering where Rose was.

"Adrian, have you seen Rose?" the look he gave me was a bit disconcerting.

"Um, she's in the gym, but she wants to be alone, sorry"

"Thanks" I nodded, and made my way to the kitchen, but as I was headed there I decided to head towards the gym. Just to see if she was alright.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs when I heard some voices. I thought she wanted to be alone? I edged myself a little closer and heard Dimitri's voice.

"_I will always love you Roza. I know it's too late. I know that I'm hurting you by trying to get you back when all is lost. You have Vladimir, and it's all my fault"_ he told her. I was at loss for words.

"_I will back away Roza, and let you be happy. Because that's what love is right? The only thing that matters is that the other person is happy, even if it's not with you. I can do that, I will back away and finally let you be happy." _He continued. I knew I shouldn't be prying on their conversation, but I just couldn't walk away.

"_Yea, that's what matters" _Rose replied. And finally things were starting to click. I Listened to most of their conversation. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't realized I was leaning on the door and it opened a little. I panicked so I flew up the stairs as quietly as possible.

I found myself deep in thought and mindlessly made my way into the kitchen.

"Foods almost ready" Tasha said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yea, ok thanks" I replied stupidly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine" I said and turned back the other way. I heard her say something to Lissa and then stood right behind me.

"You look like you can use a drink" she said. To be honest, drinking should be the last thing on my mind, but at this point it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure, thank you" I said and she headed back into the kitchen. She walked back out with a bottle and raised it to me.

"Don't we need cups?" I asked.

"No, come on, let's go for a walk. Liss we're going for a walk, we'll be back in a while, in time for Dinner." Lissa said ok and we made our way outside.

We made our way to a path we hadn't walked before. And before I knew it there was a tree and a small bench big enough for two underneath it. We made our way there and I did a quick scan of the area.

"No need to worry, I can assure you. We live in an open plane remember?" She motioned towards the landscape. And she was right; Strigoi would be stupid to try anything out here.

I heard her open the bottle and took a swig out of it before she handed it to me. I took it and looked at it for a while wondering if I should.

"Love is an interesting thing isn't it?" She said out of the blue.

"Yes it is" I nodded and took a big gulp myself.

**RPOV**

After my talk with Dimitri, I decided to head upstairs and take a shower and get ready for Dinner. I put on a strapless black dress that hugged every curve. I rested just above my knees. I let my hair down deciding not to pull it back. I wore a small locket that Lissa had given me a while back to complete the outfit. I looked good. Not that I was in the mood to impress anyone.

_Snap out of it Rose _I chastised myself. We made a choice and it was time to move on. I nodded and made my way down stairs.

Everyone was there already guess I was the last to arrive. As always.

"Finally" Christian said with mock exasperation.

"Oh shut up Sparky, you think it's easy getting this beautiful?' I looked at him and towards my body.

"For you it is Little Dhampir, you don't even have to try" he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Vlad. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You look beautiful" he said in a hushed voice.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

Lissa said grace; mentioning how lucky we all were to be together and surrounded by the people we love. After that was done we all started eating and making small conversation. I was a little detached during dinner and I noticed that Dimitri was as well. We only responded when spoken to directly. I noticed that Tasha and Vlad were engaged in conversation, but didn't think much of it, I had lots on my own mind.

Dinner was done soon after, and we all headed towards the living room where everyone had placed their wrapped gifts. We sat in the couches surrounding the living room and Tasha volunteered to hand out the gifts.

She handed them out to their respective owners and she mention who they were from. Lissa gushed over her gift from Christian and he smile widely, content that she loved it. He had a similar reaction to her gift.

Tasha handed Vladimir his gift.

"That one is from Rose" she told him and he faced me and gave me a smile.

"Thank you" he told me and proceeded to open it. He took it out and it was a silver stake, but he looked at the engraving on the flat edge. He stared at it, then at me.

"What does it say?" Lissa asked him.

"It says 'always a fighter' in Russian" he told her. He turned to me again and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, but it was still a smile.

"Thank you Rose, it means a lot" he said and pulled me in for a hug which I returned.

Tasha handed a few more out and then gave one to Dimitri.

"That one is from Rose" she told him. He looked at me and smiled.

He opened the gift and when he had it all unwrapped his expression was priceless.

"How did…?" he couldn't even finish. He just stared at it and then at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What is it?" Lissa asked him. He waited a few moments before he answered her.

"It's a book. Actually the first book of my favorite western novel series. I lost it when I moved here from Russia. I tried to buy it again but was unable to find it."

"Oh, she got you a book" Sparky said unimpressed. I shot him a glare.

"It's not just a book. I couldn't manage to find a regular copy of the one I lost, Rose managed to find a very rare vintage edition of it." He said in amazement. He should be, it was damn hard trying to get a hold of it. And it cost a pretty penny too. But to see the expression on his face, it was worth it.

"Open it" I told him, and he did. His eyes bugged out.

"Is this…"

"Yea, one of the copies that was signed by the actual author. It's authentic" I smiled at him.

"And one last inscription on the back page" I told him. He flipped to the back and read it silently. I remember what I wrote in it.

_A rarity as this should be held on to forever, never let it go. _

_- Rose_

He read it several times I could tell. Then he came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered, but it held so much emotion.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"What does it say?" Christian asked. Dimitri just shook his head. I understood; it was private, between him and me.

Tasha handed one to me, the fourth one this night.

"This one is from Dimitri" I looked at him and smiled.

I ripped the wrapping off and saw it was a regular box. When I opened the box I just stared at it. It was chap sticks, many of them, in different flavors. I automatically remembered that time we went shopping long ago and he bought me a chap stick after I complained that I had ran out. I could almost feel the tears spilling over at the thought of happier times. I blinked them back though; I didn't want to ruin this.

"I hope they last you a while" he said with a small smile. We both knew what this meant. He wouldn't be around to get me anymore. After taking a few breaths to insure my voice wouldn't break, I answered him.

"They will, thank you" I said and went over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear, trying to convey as much emotion as I could. He nodded.

We finished unwrapping all our gifts and gave each other hugs and 'thank you's'. We all helped pick up the discarded wrapping paper and throw it in the trash. We all separated in small groups and talked about our gifts and what not. I noticed Dimitri sitting on the couch staring at the inscription on the book. He looked up, probably sensing that I was staring, and stared at me for a moment. I could see so many emotions running through his eyes.

"Rose can we talk?" Vlad came up to me and broke our trance.

"Uh, yea sure" I said a little distracted. He led me to the gym and he sat down on the mats that Dimitri and I sat on while we said our good bye. I followed him and sat next to him.

"I heard" was all he said, and I knew then, it was him who had listened on our conversation.

* * *

**Ok guys, so that was the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. I finally know where this is headed; story line wise (We all knew where it was headed) so I should be UDing very frequently, maybe every other day… BUT… Plz let me know what you thought! Review below. **

**PS: does anyone want me to elaborate on Vlad and Tasha's conversation? If i get enough request I will.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I UD sooner. Oh, and thank you all for all the reviews I received. I was so glad to know that you guys didn't abandon me or my stories. Thanks!**

**I own nothing. Only the plot and Vlad… yum.**

* * *

"_I heard"_

I didn't need for him to elaborate; I knew what he was talking about. He heard me and Dimitri in the gym.

"Vlad…"

"Rose, it's ok, I know." He said and gave me a smile.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that"

"Yes, I know. But a love like the one you two have apparently can transcend it all. I see that now."

"Vlad I'm not going back to him, I'm here, with you." I said, trying to hold his hand.

"I know why you are doing it. You feel guilty about leaving me. You think that you would be doing the same thing to me that he did to you. But you're wrong Rose." I looked at him a little confused.

"What you and I have is nice, don't get me wrong. But we always knew where we stood from the beginning. We knew this wasn't love, maybe close to it, but not love. I don't regret anything we ever did, and I'm glad that you chose me to be with." He smiled at me. After a few minutes I finally replied.

"No, I'm lucky that you chose me. I was broken when you met me, but you fixed me. You put the pieces back together." I gave him a small smile.

"Yup, I did" he gave me a smug look. I punched him lightly on the arm and he laughed.

"No Rose, you mended yourself together, that is the kind of person you are; you're a fighter." He said and touched his stake which was now on his hip.

"So are you" I replied.

"Yes, I am. But I also know when to walk away in certain situations. You should know that better than anyone. That is how it is in our profession, sometimes we fight, and some times we walk away so we can live to fight another day. Except in this case, I won't be fighting another day."

"Vlad…"

"No Rose, its ok. I finally get what everyone has been saying. And now more than ever I understand what Dimitri said." I looked at him in confusion.

"Rose, I make you happy, I don't doubt that"

"You do Vlad, really"

"But you deserve much more than that. He was right in that sense, you do deserve more, but now I realize that only he can give you that. He stepped aside so that I can give you happiness, but he can give you more." He took a deep breath.

"Vlad, its too late now-" I tried to say.

"Why? Don't you love him anymore?" he asked. I hesitated for a minute. I don't think it is the right topic to talk to him about.

"Well…" he pressed.

"Yes" I said meekly.

"Then I don't see what the problem is? Clearly he loves you, and by what went on earlier in here" he gestured around the gym.

"I'm sorry…" all of a sudden I felt shame.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I want you to realize that what you two have is real, and comes around only once in a life time. Well maybe twice for you guys, seeing as you're back to where it started. Don't let it pass you by Rose, it might not come back."

"But…" I said.

"But what Rose?"

"But what about you?" I looked sadly at him.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said. I noticed he was staring off into space.

"What was that about" I eye him suspiciously.

"What's what about?" he was hiding something.

"You're being evasive"

"No I'm not" he said quickly.

"Yes you are, what is it Vlad? We never keep anything from each other" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well that doesn't count, I didn't tell you about Dimitri because I felt you didn't need to know" I defended myself.

"Right…" he said.

"Come on, what is it?" I continued to press. He took a deep breath and let it out in a big gust.

"Wow, what is it?" despite our little emotional conversation, I was feeling a little playful.

"Fine, but it not a big deal, ok?"

"O...K..." I said wearily. He shook his head and finally started spilling the beans.

"Ok, fine. So last night after I heard you and Dimitri talking in here, I needed to think so I went upstairs and headed aimlessly to the kitchen."

"Ok…" I prompted him to continue.

"So I met with Tasha in the kitchen and she noticed how I was and she offered to talk a walk with me and have a nightcap."

"No way! Tasha! Did you…?"

"Hold on let me finish. So we headed outside to talk and have a drink"

_Flash back_

"_Love is an interesting thing isn't it" Tasha asked out of the blue._

"_Yes it is." I took a big gulp._

_There was silence for a few minutes as she and I took turn taking swigs out of the bottle._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, breaking the silence. I stayed silent for a few minutes before I spoke._

"_I overheard Rose and Dimitri talking in the gym. They were telling each other how much they love each other, their mistakes, and their goodbye."_

"_Ah… yea, those two are quite the star crossed lovers. They share and intense love, that neither you nor I could help them get over."_

"_Yea. I see that now. It's still hard you know. Cause I've shared a lot with Rose."_

"_I know what you mean. But one day you just have to stop and think, what's best for you. I know that the other person matters too, but you also need to think about your own happiness" she said. I sat there deep in thought for a few minutes, every now and then taking more drinks of the bottle._

"_You're right, and I do understand. At this point I think it would be best for everyone, including myself, if I removed myself from the picture. Ultimately its what will make both of us happy." I said._

"_You will find happiness, maybe not now but eventually. The key is to be patient." She gave me a small smile. I nodded._

"_So what did you mean by 'you nor I couldn't help them get over'" I asked her._

"_Ah, yes. Well unlike you, I actually loved Dimitri. We kinda grew up together and I always wanted to be with him but when he met Rose, I knew that was never going to happen." She said wistfully._

"_What happened when he left her?"_

"_I tried to make it work with him, and so did he, but we quickly realized that his heart belonged to her and there was nothing I could do to change that, so we both moved on. Well not really moved on, but kept it professional. I really do understand what you are going through, but it will get easier."_

"_I'm sure it will" I looked at her and smiled. "So do you have someone else?" I let curiosity get to me._

"_Ha ha ha, no not at the moment, but it does get lonely sometimes. But I figure something will come up eventually" she gave me a mischievous smile._

"_No doubt about that, there are plenty of fish in the sea" I returned her smile._

"_Any particular type of fish that you are interested in?" She asked. I'm sure the alcohol was getting to both of us._

"_Interesting question, not a specific type, I think that if two people click they click"_

"_That is very true" she said while looking out at the country side. I tried to take another sip from the bottle but found that it was empty._

"_Looks like the fun is over" I gave her a grin and lifted the empty bottle._

"_Who said It had to be over?" she grinned at me. I looked at her for a moment and thought that this was a side of her I hadn't seen in the past few days. She always kept to herself and tried to ensure that everyone was comfortable. I kept looking at her then something came over me, I don't know if it was the alcohol or just realization but I found myself leaning towards her. _

_Our lips met and brushed against each other gently. I was the sweetest kiss I've had since Rose. Slowly it started building and she had her arms wrapped around my neck and I had pulled her closer to me. She felt very warm against my chest. _

_The kiss ended a few moments later and as I pulled away, I couldn't help the smile that crept up to my face. She smiled back._

"_Wow, not bad, Vladimir" she teased. I noticed that her hand was on my arm._

"_Not bad yourself Tasha" I winked at her._

"_We should head back before they start worrying. Besides we have gifts to open." I told her reluctantly. I was really enjoying her company._

"_Well so far, I think I liked the beginning to this one" she said with a small grin._

"_I agree" I replied and stood up. I extended my hand to her and she gladly took it._

_We walked in silence back to the house. I knew what I had to do tonight, and now thanks to Tahsa, I knew everything would work out._

"_Thank you Tasha, for the talk. I'm glad you finally had a chance to finally let your guard down and let me see that there is more to you. I would really like to get to know you better. If you'd like of course" I asked a little warily. Suddenly I was a bit nervous that she might not want to._

"_I'd love that" she said and gave me another small kiss which I gladly returned. Once we got to the front door we let go and walked in. It was time to do the right thing._

_End of Flashback_

"Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss Tasha, it just kinda-" I cut him off.

"Vlad, hey, it's alright, I'm not mad, not even upset. I actually happy that you and her are starting something" I smiled widely at him.

"It's not like that, we're just getting to know each other for now" he said trying to explain.

"Mhmmm, well either way I'm glad. You have someone to move on to or with, is more like it."

"Yea, I like her, she's very different from who she appears to be, there's more to her."

"Yea, I know. She really is a good person" I said sincerely.

"So what's going to happen with you? Are you getting back with Dimitri?" I looked down not knowing what to say. He lifted my chin so that I could look at him.

"Rose, as much as I hate to say this, he's a good person. I see that now. And he truly loves you. Give him a chance, and give yourself a chance to be truly happy. You of all people deserve that" And the look he had in his face showed me he really meant it.

"It's just that-"

"No Rose, you need to put everything behind you, forget the past and move on. Be happy with the only person that can give you that. Don't let this opportunity pass you by just because you are scared or resentful" I nodded.

"Thank you Vlad, for everything. You will always have a place in my heart" I said and smiled at him.

"And you will have one in mine" he caressed my face and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Be happy Rose" he said and walked out.

I sat there for what seemed hours and just thought about everything that had happened.

**VPOV**

I had just finished my talk with Rose. I felt happy, for both of us. I just really wished that she would give Dimitri and herself a chance to be happy. They both deserved it.

As I made my way into the living room I saw that everyone was still sitting around talking. I caught sight of Tasha and I smiled. She smiled back.

"Where's Rose?" Lissa asked.

"She's in the gym, actually I think she wants to talk to you" I placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Really?" he had confusion all over his face.

"That's what she said" I told him. I noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Ok, excuse me everyone" he said and headed towards the gym. I looked at him as he retreated and smiled. They would be ok. I turned around and headed over to Tasha who had a smile on her face.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I am now" I grinned at her.

**RPOV**

I was sitting there when I heard a nock on the door.

"Yea, come in?" I said and was surprised to find Dimitri standing there.

"Vladimir said you wanted to talk to me?" he said cautiously.

"Umm, sure" I said a little confused. I never said such thing. Oh Vlad…

"I can leave; I don't want to bother you…"

"No, stay. Come have a seat." I motioned to the place next to me.

We were silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Are you ok? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yea" I said, but didn't say anything else.

"Rose, talk to me." I stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Vlad broke up with me?" it sounded like a question. He jerked his head towards me. his face showed surprise, and something else. Hope?

"I'm sorry Rose, I mean it."

"Are you really?" I asked, I was a bit pissed, didn't he want to be with me? He was silent for a moment.

"No, I don't really mean it. To be perfectly honest I'm glad that you broke up. But I do feel bad if you're hurting. I know you really liked him and that he made you happy"

"Yea I did like him and he did make me happy" I said. He looked down and nodded. Pain showed in his eyes.

"But I love you, and you make me more than happy. You make me feel things that no other ever has or ever will make me feel." I said looking right in his eyes.

"Roza… what are you saying? Please tell me." he had hope in his eyes.

"I love you Dimitri and I want us to be together and make it work. I want to forget what happened in the past and just move forward. If you still want to?" Now I was the one that was a bit nervous

"Oh Roza…" was all he got out before he tackled me down onto the mats and crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

**Ok, so it's about 2am in the morning and I'm really tired! But finally the chapter that most of you were waiting for! Yay! So the next one might be the last chapter… still trying to think about it. Well you know what, no there will be two more. Now… the next chapter is your decision the lemon you guys wanted or keep it clean? Review below, let me know what you thought of this one and if you want a lemon or not.**


	18. Chapter 19

**OMG! U guys are all awesome! Thanks for the reviews, you are all amazing! I know some of you are a bit sad that the story is ending, I know, I am too. I had so much fun writing this story. Wow this sounds like a goodbye, but not quite yet, maybe one more chapter after this… But lets not keep you waiting any longer here is the next chapter. OH! Almost forgot, it seems everyone wants to give Dimitri and Rose a break and let them have their lemon, so here goes, to everyone that doesn't want to read that stuff, you can skip over it and you will miss none of the story line.**

**I own nothing, sadly only the plot and Vlad…**

"_Oh Roza…" was all he got out before he tackled me down onto the mats and crushed his lips to mine._

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I heard him growl into my mouth which only set me off more. Unwrapping one of my arms from his neck, I gripped his hair and pulled his face closer towards mine, deepening the kiss. Our tongues wrestled for what seemed minutes, before I pulled away. He frowned.

"So is that a yes?" I had a small smirk on my face.

"Oh yes Roza, yes, yes, a thousand time yes" he said between kisses. They almost seemed desperate, but I didn't blame him, I wanted him more than anything. My lips were beginning to become desperate too, kissing any part of him that could be reached.

"I love you so much Roza" he said into my neck. His breath there sent shivers down my back, causing me to let out a small moan.

"I love you too Comrade" I guess that calling him comrade must have really set him off, because all of a sudden he was completely on top of me and his lips were attacking mine fiercely. Not that I mind…

"I missed that so much" he said after he pulled back.

"I knew you secretly liked that name" I smirked at him.

"I love you Roza, more than anything and anyone in this world" his eyes bore into mine, showing me that he truly meant it

"I love you too" I said and caressed his cheek. He leaned into the palm of my hand, enjoying the feel of my skin on his. Slowly, he started leaning closer to me, and started kissing me slowly, leisurely, just enjoying the feel of our lips together. It had been so long since I've kissed him like this, and I didn't mean a stolen kiss or one out of anger. This one was full of love.

**Warning! Beginning of rated M scene. Continue after the next bold line…**

Even though I was enjoying just kissing him like this, I was beginning to get a little impatient. My hand pulled his face closer to mine and we deepened the kiss. Our lips moving faster against each other with so much urgency, so much need.

"I need you Dimitri" I said in a husky voice against his lips as I grinded my hips against him. I felt his erection immediately, and I heard him groan deeply into my mouth.

"Oh Roza… I need you too, so much" he said and started kissing his way down to my neck and lower to my collar bone. His body was so close to mine, but apparently not close enough. He started grinding against me and I felt him getting harder as he did. I was starting to get wetter by the second and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Does the door have a lock?" my voice sounded a little desperate and a little breathless. He pulled away to look at me, his eyes were questioning.

"Are you sure Roza?" I knew he wanted to do this, just as bad as me, but I also knew that if I told him I wasn't ready he would stop. This knowledge made me want him even more.

"Yes" I breathed out.

Before I could even notice what happened, he was off of me and walked briskly to the door to lock it. I stood up from where we where laying and unzipped my dress and let it slide of my body and on to the floor. I stood there watching his back, in just panties and a bra.

When he turned around I was taken back by his expression. His eyes widened in amazement and his breath caught for a second before it sped up double time. I could see his chest rising up and down so quickly that I almost thought he was hyperventilating. I had to admit that this turned me on. A lot.

"See something you like?" I smirked at him.

"Roza…" he said in a husky voice before rushing over to me and pressing his body close to mine.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed into my neck. I let out a small moan. He pulled back then and pulled his shirt off. God this man had an amazing body, just like I remembered it. I trailed my hands from his chest painstakingly slow down the edge of his pants. He looked at me intently, lust clear in his eyes and I'm sure mine reflected the same thing.

My fingers trailed to the front of his pants while his hands we set firmly on my hips. I then popped the button from his jeans and unable to hold myself back, I slipped my hand in to feel the hardened bulge inside. I had forgotten how big he was.

"Oh god Roza, that feels so good…" he said almost breathless. His eyes were closed and his grip on my hips increased.

"You like it?" I asked him while I continued rubbing him. He started moving his hips at the same rhythm as my hand and was now biting his lower lip and nodding up and down. I could feel his breathing increase and I could tell he was getting close.

"Roza… I can't…" he managed to get out between ragged breaths.

"You can't what?" I asked while alternating between rubbing and squeezing him.

He pulled me back a little, which confused the hell out of me; I thought he was enjoying it? All of a sudden I found myself on the floor with Dimitri hovering over me. I had shock written all over my face.

"Roza, I really want to make love to you, but I can't… I need you, I need to be inside you right now" he emphasized the last word. I needed him too, really bad. I needed to be connected to this man in every way. It had been so long, and I needed him in that way.

"Make love to me later, right now, I need you too." That was all the encouragement he needed. My panties and bra were practically ripped off me, and I managed to push his jeans down with my feet.

His mouth quickly attached to my hardened nipple and I let out a load moan. He licked around it and then engulfed it in his mouth sucking hard. I loved the feel of his hot tongue on my breast driving me crazy with every flick he gave my nipple. His lips circle around it tightly and pulled on it a little hard and release it with a popping sound. God I almost came right there, I was dripping now and it felt so good. With his other hand he caressed my other breast and then switched.

"Dimitri, please…"

"I know Roza, I need you too, I just want to make sure you're ready for me." he said, breathing into my breast. His warm breath felt amazing there.

Feeling like I was going to blow up without him I grabbed his hand, to his surprise, and led it to my vey wet center.

"I am ready Dimitri, take me" I hope I didn't sound desperate, but at that point I really was, I needed him.

"God, you are ready. You're so wet for me Roza" he said on my lips. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him hungrily. His body so close to mine, yet not close enough.

I could feel his erection pressed to my thigh, and I couldn't wait to have it deep inside me.

"Dimitri…" I practically begged while I pushed my hips up to his erection. That earned me a small growl from him. I felt him place himself at my entrance and I couldn't wait to have him completely inside.

"I love you" he said right be fore he plunged himself deep inside me.

"OH!" I moaned loudly. He felt so good. I was finally complete after all those months.

"You feel so good Roza, so so good" he said into my neck.

"You to Dimitri… faster… I need you" and he complied. He thrust in with so much power, I felt I was going to be plowed onto the floor, but it felt amazing.

My legs wrapped around his waist allowing him to get deeper inside me. I pushed my hips upward, matching his thrust and driving us closer to our release. His arms went under me gripping my shoulders to keep me in place and allow him to reach deeper.

"Oh yes Dimitri, yes, I'm almost there" I could feel it creeping up on me. That tingle starting in my stomach and spreading outwards. Yes, I was close.

He continued pounding and chanting my name in my ear.

"God Roza… just let go… come with me…" he said as his movements quickened even more, he was close too.

"I'm almost there Dimitri…" I moaned. My nails were digging into his back and I think he liked it.

"That's it Roza, let go for me…" and that's all the encouragement I needed. In that instant, my whole world exploded and I saw stars every where. At the same time I heard Dimitri say my name followed by something in Russian and he stiffened as he came inside me.

His body was trembling afterwards from the force of his release and I had to admit that it felt good, knowing the effect I had on him.

**End of rated M content**

We lay in complete comfortable silence afterwards. He was still on top of me and our breathing had slowed down considerably. He lifted himself a little and brushed back a loose curl that had stray down to my cheek. The look on his face was loving.

"I love you so much" he said, and I noticed a small twinkle in his eye.

"I love you too" I smiled lovingly at him.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that" He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips. I returned it.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, him looking into my eyes, and I was rubbing circles on his back. I wished that I could stay like this forever, but I knew that that wasn't possible.

"We should head back to the others" I said almost sadly.

"Yea, we should head back"

We stood up and started retrieving our clothing and putting it back on. It took a little longer than it should have. I kept staring at his amazing body and he would find any excuse to touch or caress me. We couldn't seem to keep away from each other.

After that was done and we were fully dressed we headed to the living room hand in hand, prepared to tell everyone the news.

I had to admit that I was a little nervous, what would they think? How would they feel about us? And what were we going to do now? There were too many questions piling up, and I decided to take it one step at a time and just start by telling them the obvious. Dimitri and I are back together.

The problem with this was that everyone was gone. The lights were off and no one in sight. I walked over to the couch and found a folded note.

_Rose_

_We all went to bed; it was getting a little late. I hope that everything went ok with your talk with Dimitri. See you tomorrow._

_Liss._

If she only knew that it went better than ok….

I turned to find Dimitri coming back from the kitchen.

"Everyone is sleeping comrade, it was getting late" I said in a whisper, he nodded and went to the closet. I noticed that he was retrieving his pillow and blanket. It was pretty late and I was a bit tired after our passionate love making session. As much as hated leaving Dimitri, especially after I just got him back; I knew I had to get some rest so I could prepare for what awaited us tomorrow.

"It is pretty late. I'll let you go to sleep and I need to rest too." I told him. I hoped he couldn't hear the tinge of sadness in my voice.

"Stay with me love" he told me, eyes pleading.

"Here?" I pointed to the couch. He frowned a little.

"I know it not much and not comfortable and if you don't want-" he was rambling and he sounded so unsure and vulnerable. Something I wasn't used to seeing in the badass Dimitri Belikov. I kinda liked it. I cut him off though.

"I don't care about that. I just don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you must already feel on the couch." I said sitting on his lap. A smile lit his face.

"There is no better place to sleep than with you in my arms" he said. I felt so happy at this moment. He didn't want to be apart from me either.

"Ok" I said.

He stood up making me stand up as well and pulled his shirt off but kept the jeans on. I guess I'm sleeping in my dress. After that was done he sprawled out on the couch and I looked at him a little confused. Where was I supposed to fit? He smirked at me, probably knowing my thoughts.

"Come here my Roza" he opened his arms for me and invited me into his embrace. I lay on top of him with my head on his chest, one arm on his shoulder, the other wrapped around him, my legs intertwined with his. It was perfect. After a few minutes I started tracing circles on his chest, while he rubbed my back. Kissing every now and then.

"I love you" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I finally decided to break it. There were so many questions nagging at me, and we really needed to talk.

"Dimitri…" I sighed.

"Yes my love?" I smiled at that, but quickly recovered, I couldn't be distracted, not now.

"I think we need to talk…"

**Ok, so I'm never really a downer and I hardly ever critique my own work, but to be honest, I really think this chapter was crap. Sorry. On another note, I do realize that this chapter was supposed to be posted a few days ago, but I'm gonna be honest, I was too enthralled with one of my favorite fanfics, it's by **

_**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**__**"I want to experience love"**_

**that story is amazing. You guys should check it out! So don't blame me, blame her for posting such and amazing chapter earlier this week. Any who. Good news for ya, it seems there might be 2 more chapters left depending on how much info I cram into the next one. I will write it tomorrow and depending on the reviews it might encourage me to post it the following day… who knows. Any ideas let me know… Some one mentioned an epilogue? I just might… thanks for that idea!**

**Review below!**


	19. Chapter 20

**Ok, so first of all you guys are amazing! Seriously all those reviews! Thank you so much, it really does mean a lot! Second sorry for the delay, I've been trying to plan something for my birthday which is today BTW, but here it is… don't forget to review below… Oh to make up for the delay, i made it extra long for you guys.**

**I do not own VA or any of its characters… only Vlad (but that's good enough for me) **

* * *

"_I think we need to talk"_

"What's wrong Roza? I thought…" he pulled back and looked at me. Worry and sadness clear in his eyes.

"Dimitri, I love you, nothing is going to change that" I told him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, so what's wrong?"

"Dimitri… I'm leaving in a few days" Sadness clear in my voice. I didn't want to leave him, especially now that I got him back.

"But we just got back together; I thought we would be together, that you would stay." His eyes were pained. It wasn't an expression I was used to seeing on him.

"Dimitri, I have to go. I have a job, and that's to be Lissa's guardian, and you have yours too; to guard Tasha."

"Roza, I can't be away from you, not now." I heard the desperation in his voice; it was hard for me too.

"We have to Dimitri, I have to go back to the academy and you have to stay with Tasha. It won't be easy at first, but it will work. We have to believe that. I'll try to visit as often as possible, and when Tasha goes and visits Christian, we will be together then too." I was pleading now, trying to make him understand. We couldn't abandon our posts, this was why he chose to leave in the beginning; for fear that our love would get in the way of our duty.

He was deep in thought, I could tell. He didn't like the idea of us being apart, neither did I, but this would test out relationship.

We lay quietly for a few minutes, both deep in our thoughts. Neither of us said anything, we stayed in silence.

"I don't want to lose you, I just got you back" he finally spoke. His grip on me tightened.

"You won't lose me Dimitri, I'm yours. This is going to test our relationship, and I know we can do this, please. Just try to understand"

"I do understand Roza, believe me I do. It's just hard. I know that you and Vlad made it work, but it's different for us, for you and me. You two didn't have what we have." There was desperation in his voice, and it was killing me to know that we must part for now.

"I know, but we can do it too, I know we can. I promise Dimitri, the first chance I get I'll come down here and be in your arms again." I tightened my hold on him.

There was silence again. The only noise was the sound of our breathing. After a few minutes he spoke again.

"I'll miss you" he said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you everyday, every night before I go to bed, I swear."

"I love you Roza"

"I love you too." I turned to him and kissed him passionately. We lay like that for a few minutes.

"How do you think everyone will take the news?" I asked him.

"Huh…sorry what?" he said a little distracted.

I repeated the question.

"I don't know, but to be honest the only persons opinion that matters to me is yours" he said and rubbed big circles on my back. I sighed contently and hugged him tighter.

"We should get some rest comrade, we have a long day ahead of us" I said and yawned.

"Yes, you're right. Sleep well my Roza. No matter how far apart we are, my heart will always be with you" he whispered into my hair. I smiled at that.

"As mine is always with you" and I let sleep take over.

**Next day**

The smell of Dimitri made me feel at home the next morning. I sighed contently and snuggle closer to him. I instantly felt his arms wrap tight against me, and I reveled in the feel of his embrace. I refused to open my eyes; I just wanted to stay here for ever. I was soon woken up by whispering.

"_Awe, they look so cute together?" Lissa?_

"_Hahaha, Yea that's quite the sight, two bad asses cuddling" Fire crotch I bet. _

"_Hmmm, I bet she's thinking about me…" Adrian_

"_Shut up Adrian!" Lissa whispered a bit loudly. Yea I figured it was him. Ass._

I finally decided to get this over with.

"Seriously guys, can you talk any louder?" I said with all the sarcasm I could muster.

"Rose, oh my god, I'm sorry! We didn't mean to wake you up" Lissa said apologetically.

"It's alright Liss, it's late already" I said and shifted myself off Dimitri.

"Roza…?" he said sleepily.

"We have company Comrade" I said with a smile on my face. He opened his eyes and then looked around, seeing the amused faces of Liss, Christian, and Adrian. He sat up quickly and retrieved his shirt from the floor.

"I'm sorry…" he blurted out embarrassingly and put it on.

"It's ok Dimitri, we didn't mean to bother you guys, its just that we were surprised… that things went well between you two…" she had an amused glint in her eye.

"_Did you guys…" _she said through the bond.

"_I'm so not getting into that with you right now_" I said back through the bond.

"_Rose…"_

"No" I said out loud. Everyone looked at us then with confused expressions.

"Sorry" I pointed at my head.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and then change"

"Ok, hurry I'll start breakfast soon" Liss said and they all trialed behind her.

I got up and Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he said seductively in my ear.

"Of course not comrade" I smirked at him and pulled him upstairs. Luckily Alberta was gone, probably in the gym or patrolling.

"I'll meet you in the shower. I'm going to get a change of clothes" he said and placed a small kiss on my lips and left to his room.

I walked in and got undressed and started fiddling with the knobs. The water finally got to the right temperature so I opened the door to step in. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I thought we were going to shower together" he said into my neck. It sent shivers down my neck.

"We are comrade, I was just going to test the water" I purred as I pressed myself against him. I heard him growl in my ear.

"Let test it together" he said and pulled me in along with him. The water was perfect.

We shampooed each other and rubbed soap on our bodies. I took my time as I lathered his chest. He did the same as he rubbed my back and headed lower.

"So we're going to tell everyone during breakfast?" I said as I was rinsing the soap off my body.

"Looks that way, do you not want to?"

"Not like we have a choice, but yes, I do want them to know"

"Are you worried about Vlad?" his tone was a bit clipped. I could tell he didn't like the idea of me and him. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. He did that stupid eye brow thing that annoyed me sometimes. Only cause I couldn't do it.

"No, I'm not worried about Vlad, I'm sure he's going to be fine" I said staring off into space.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say, that him and Tasha are getting to know each other a bit more" I smirked at him.

"Him and Tasha!" his voice was a bit louder that I expected.

"Is that a problem? Does it bother you that Tasha is with someone else?" I said a little defensively.

"Don't be silly Roza" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"I was just surprised, I had no idea. I'm glad they found each other" he finished.

"They're just getting to know each other, nothing too serious. And with us leaving soon… who knows where that will go." His expression turned serious when I said this.

"What wrong?" I cupped his face.

"Nothing, it's just that, the thought of you over there with him… I know you two are going to be working together, and you have history together…" I turned around and turned off the shower.

"Dimitri…" I said as I turned around.

"I love you, and only you. I need to know that you trust me as I trust you. I'm not going to go back to Vlad, just like I know that you won't go to Tasha."

"Tasha and I never had anything, you and Vladimir shared a lot of things, what if-" I cut him off there.

"Nothing. Nothing is going to happen. I want you and only you" I stared intently in his eyes. I wanted him to understand that there was nothing between Vlad and I.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to cope with the idea of you leaving. I don't mean to upset you with my insecurities"

"It's Ok, I understand. Trust me I do. But I trust you."

"And I trust you" he said sincerely.

"You're kinda cute when you are insecure, sexy" I gave him my man eater smile. He just shook his head and wrapped a towel around him.

We got dressed and walked down stairs to the dining room. We weren't holding hands but we sat next to each other. Vlad looked at me and gave me a smile which I returned, which in turn caused Dimitri to hold my hand in his underneath the table. I rubbed circles on the back of his hands soothing him.

"Hey you guys are here, I'll bring you guys your plates." Lissa said and made her way into the Kitchen.

"That's ok Liss, I'll get it" I stood, but Dimitri held my hand in place.

"I'll go, stay here" I smiled and nodded at him as he left.

A few minutes later we all had breakfast in front of us and started to eat.

"So um… I- we" I looked at Dimitri and he smiled. "Have something to tell you guys"

"Yea, yea, you and Belikov are back together" Christian waived his hand and said it like it was yesterday's news.

"But how…" I asked confused. Dimitri expression mirrored mine.

"You'd have to be pretty blind to miss you two sleeping together on the couch" he replied.

"Oh…" I frowned.

"I'm sorry little Dhampir, had I know that you needed a room, you know I would have offered for you to sleep with me in mine… maybe next time" Adrian butted in. Dimitri's hold tightened on me and he glared at Adrian. Adrian just smirked at him, setting him off more.

"Don't worry Belikov, you'll get used to it, but he's harmless" Vlad spoke up nodding towards Adrian. At this point I didn't know how he was going to react to the news, but I certainly didn't expect him to joke around about it.

"In your dreams Adrian" I retorted.

"Is that and invitation" he raised his eyebrow. I just sighed and shook my head. There was no point in arguing with him, he'll just twist everything around.

"Ok, then, I guess that's all I needed to say then" I looked at Dimitri and we smiled. Everyone was ok with it.

We continued with breakfast, every now and then we would start trivial chit chat. At times I would see Tasha and Vlad giving each other small smiles and Knowing looks. I'm glad that they were working out well.

"So I figured, what if we all went to hang out tomorrow. I don't know go for a walk somewhere, and then out for dinner. It will be the last time we'll all be together before we leave in two days." I suggested.

"What! What do you mean, before we leave? I thought that since you two…" Lissa motioned towards Dimitri and I. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tasha and Vlad looking Longley at each other.

"Liss, we have a job, you have to go back to the academy and so does everyone else. Dimitri needs to stay here with Tasha." I explained calmly even though it was killing me.

"But what about you two, you just got back together?"

"Wow Liss you sound more devastated then me" I smirked at her.

"Rose! This isn't a joke"

"Liss, calm down. Dimitri and I already had this conversation. We must separate for now, but we will see each other soon enough and we always have holidays." I reasoned with her.

"But…"

"Princess-"

"Call me Lissa please"

"Lissa, Rose and I have already talked a lot about this. It will be hard, but we will make it work. We love each other and no matter the distance, she will always be with me." he said and caressed my cheek. I smiled a bit sadly to him.

"So? Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Yea" everyone said. Lissa however was still looking a bit upset. We picked our plates up and headed our separate ways. I stopped Liss on her way to her room.

"Hey Liss, everything ok?"

"Yea, its just… it's not fair about you and Dimitri" she whined.

"Oh Liss, please let us worry about that, we will be fine"

"Rose, don't you get it?"

"Liss, believe me I do, its my life we're talking about. But we have already talked about it, its going to be fine." I reasoned.

"Yes Lissa, no matter how far apart, we will be always be together." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know how you guys are just all happy about this, but I don't like it!" She said and stormed off like a five year old. I could have sworn I heard her mumble something about 'getting things fixed'. At this point I couldn't think about that. All that mattered was Dimitri and the fact that he was so close to me.

"I love you Roza" he whispered in my ear.

""I love you too Comrade." I said and turned around in his arms to place a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

**OK, guys. I think this is it… one last chapter, where I wrap everything up. Oh and the epilogue… of course I cant forget that. But yea… well let me know any ideas if you have any. Review below!**


	20. The End

**Wow. Thank so much for all the reviews and ideas. I will write a huge thank you at the bottom of this chapter because I know you all just want me to get on with it and start reading. Here it is the last chapter!**

**I do not own VA, only this plot and Vlad.**

* * *

After getting dressed and ready we ended up going into town. There were cute little stores and boutiques everywhere. It was like a small little town trapped in time. We browsed in every store, looking at small trinkets and buying souvenirs.

Dimitri and I walked in the back. Holding hands but always looking. Even though we were on duty, it felt nice to be like this with him, considering this would probably be our last time like this for a while. I didn't miss the smiles and looks he would give me every few minutes, I would just shake my head and smile. I was so in love.

Alberta took the lead and the rest stood in the center, including Eddie. I noticed Lissa and Tasha walking close together. Wonder what they were talking about?

"Guys, I'm getting hungry" I whined.

"When aren't you hungry?" Christian piped in.

"Who asked you fireball?"

"Roza…" Dimitri warned.

"Well he started it" I frowned.

"I can help finish it" Adrian turned around and looked at me suggestively. I couldn't help but notice Dimitri stiffen beside me. I squeezed his hand, trying to calm him.

"Yes let's go eat something" Lissa agreed.

We headed to a small restaurant right there in town. We managed to get the patio area, which was just perfect because it was secluded and would give us a chance to talk in privacy.

We ordered our food and waited until it arrived. I couldn't help but notice Lissa Sitting next to Tasha. What was up with them?

"So guys, looks like we got to get packing tonight. We are leaving the day after tomorrow, right after new years." I said. I noticed the tinge of sadness in my voice. Dimitri gave my hand a squeeze and I looked at him and smiled. Lissa on the other hand didn't seem to care anymore.

"Ah, so back to the old grind huh?" Christian said.

"Looks that way, you don't sound too bothered, you're gonna have twice the work when we get back. I hear you got a few more students in your class" I saw Christian frown slightly. The school had given him a job teaching offensive magic, and there were quite a few Moroi students there that were very eager to learn.

"And we get to go back to training and teaching young students how to be great guardians" Vlad said with an amused expression.

"I don't need any more training" I said

"As I recall from our last sparring session, it seems that you do need more training, your left side is still weak." He smirked. I simply glared at him.

"Humph" was my brilliant response.

"As for the students, I greatly enjoy that" I said.

"Yea, making them run laps every morning until their lungs burst. Poor kids, they barely have any energy when they get to me to start combat training" Vlad responded.

"Hey! My lungs never burst, right comrade?"

"No they didn't" he chuckled. "Are you getting back at them for all the laps I made you run?" he inquired.

"No… I just think that your training methods were good, so they should learn like I did" I smiled. He shook his head, but I could see an emotion in his eyes, jealousy? Maybe longing?

"Bet you can't wait to get back to the academy huh Alberta?" I smirked at her.

"Yes and no…" she said hesitantly.

"Really…"

"Yes, I wanna go back, and not really because then I have to deal with you." She gave me a knowing look.

"Me?" I said in fake shock.

"Yea you" she said sarcastically. "Sometime I don't know whose worse, the students or you. And you already graduated!" She stated.

"I'm not that bad."

"Really? Like messing with Christian and his classes, or you playing pranks on Adrian." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, that doesn't count; they deserve it, and its fun. Besides you can't do anything about it, as long as I don't break any rules" I gave her an evil smile.

"Hmmm, maybe if I put more students in your class, that will keep you busy and out of trouble."

"That sounds great, then she'll leave me alone. I actually have real work to do at the academy" Fire boy said.

"Oh really, like lighting your fingers on fire? Wow, easy job, were do I sign up?" he glared at me.

"Guys, stop" Lissa said exasperated.

"Come one Roza, let it go" Dimitri placed an arm on my shoulder.

Our food arrived a few minutes later and we all started eating. Boy it was good. Then again any food was good.

Liss got up a few minutes later and said she needed to go to the restroom.

"I do too" Tasha said. I started to get up but Alberta stopped me.

"I'll go" she said and I nodded.

They were there for a bit too long and I was starting to get worried. Lissa had blocked me out.

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long" I said and stood up. But just as I did, Lissa strolled up with Tasha, both with interesting looks on their faces. Almost like contained excitement.

"Everything ok?" I said hesitantly.

"Yea, perfect" Lissa smiled back. Tasha went and sat next to Vlad and I smiled at them both, which they returned. Besides the fact that we were leaving in a day or so, everything seemed perfect. Vlad with Tasha, Me and Dimitri, Liss and Fire crotch, Adrian… well, Adrian will be Adrian… he was currently on his phone again… wonder who she was? I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"Everything seems perfect" I said with a smile.

"So it seems that way" Liss said with a twinkle in her eye. I didn't miss the look Vlad gave Tasha.

"Ahem" Dimitri cleared his throat, bringing everybody out of their own trance. We all looked at him expectantly. All of a sudden he looked nervous. Well, he brought the spot light on himself.

"Talking about everything being perfect, I would like to take this chance to hopefully make it truly perfect" he said looking at everyone.

"Ok, spill it" I smiled wondering what he had to say. He got up and reached in his pocket and turned to me, pulling out a small velvet box. _Oh no, oh my god, is he…?_

He got down on one knee in front of me and I heard Lissa gasp loudly. I could only imagine what my face looked like, hopefully my mouth was closed.

"Close your mouth Roza, flies might get in" he said with a smirk. _Damn, it was open! _

"Roza, since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. Everyone saw a rebellious, loud mouth, sarcastic trouble maker while I saw quite the opposite. Well I did see those things" I smacked him playfully.

"But I also saw the responsible, dedicated, caring, compassionate side of you, and I knew I wanted all of it. You are my other half, my soul mate. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my everything. I know I messed up when I left, but I swearI will never stop making it up to you." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at his words.

"Someone once told me 'A rarity as this should be held on to forever, and never let it go'. Roza you are rare, a one of a kind. So I intend to do just that, hold on to you forever and never let go. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I was dumb founded, speechless, shocked, I was so many things. But I knew the answer to his question since the first time I saw him.

"Yes" I said and gave him a 100 watt smile.

"Yes?" he seemed like he was unsure.

"Yes!" He took the ring from the box and placed it on the third finger of my left hand. He smiled at me then quickly took me in his arms.

"Thank you, I love you so much Roza" he said and he squeezed me so tight that I could almost hear my ribs cracking. But at that moment I could care less.

"I love you too Comrade" I said and crushed my lips to his. We stayed like that for a while until I was shocked by a screaming Liss.

"Oh my god!" Lissa yelled and came over to hug us.

"Congratulations guys!" she continued.

"Congratulations Dimka" Tasha came over and gave him a hug and then me.

Vlad followed soon after and took me into a big embrace.

"Congratulation Rose, you deserve it" he said into my ear. I hadn't noticed we were still hugging till Dimitri clear his throat.

"Sorry, congratulations Dimitri" Vlad said and extended his hand out to him.

"Thank you" Dimitri said a little stiffly but took his hand. I squeezed his hand and gave him a look.

"Be nice…" I whispered. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Eddie, Alberta, Adrian and even Fire boy came and gave us hugs. After all the excitement was done it was time to leave.

We paid the bill and headed home. Dimitri and I couldn't help but have huge smile on our faces.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" I whispered to Dimitri. He looked down and smiled at me. One of his rare smiles.

"_We're_ getting married" he corrected.

"I like the sound of that" I told him.

"Me too" he smiled and kissed me softly.

We made it home a few minutes later and we all met up in the living room.

"Ok guys, we should go pack, we're leaving right after we celebrate tomorrow. It's better if we travel right before sunrise. It will lessen the chance of attacks." I said. Vlad agreed.

"Rose go ahead and pack first, I have a few calls to make. Including calling the academy and getting everything ready for our arrival" Alberta said.

"Ok, thanks"

We all headed up to our rooms and I couldn't help but notice Dimitri following right behind me.

"Mind if I help?" he said as he sat on my bed right next to my suit case.

"No, of course not" I smiled.

I pulled my clothes from the drawers and tossed them on the bed so we could fold them.

We folded in silence and placed shirts and jeans inside the suitcase. I noticed Dimitri stopped folding and was just staring at a shirt.

"Like that shirt Comrade?" I pointed towards the shirt in his hands

"Hmm? No- I mean yea. Its nice." He mumbled.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I said, grabbing the shirt from his hand and sitting on his lap.

"Nothing, it's just that…" I knew what he was thinking about, the same thing I am. I'm leaving.

"Comrade, it's going to be ok. We will see each other soon. I promise. Do you think I want to be away from you now that we're engaged and getting married?" I said trying to lighten up his mood. He looked up and smiled.

"I know, but can you blame me? I'm going to miss you." He stroked my cheek.

"And I'll miss you. Now come on, I need to hurry because I'm sure Alberta wants to pack her things too and we need to get to bed. No sleep tomorrow for us, we're driving."

"Will you spend the night with me? I wan to sleep with my fiancée in my arms." He said with a smile. I loved the way that sounded.

"Of course, I want to sleep with my fiancée too" I smirked. I gave him a small kiss and hopped off his lap to continue packing my stuff.

As we were walking out Adrian stopped us.

"Congratulations again guys." He said

"Thank you" we both responded.

"Are you done packing?"

"Yea, we just finished. We were about to head down and tell everyone we were calling it quits." I said.

"Oh, well Liss and Christian are already in there room, and so is Eddie. Alberta is still on the phone and I have no clue where Tasha and Vlad are" he shrugged.

"Ah, ok, thanks. Were going to go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow"

"You guys are sleeping on the couch again?"

"Um yea?" I said hesitantly.

"Take my room. Everything is already packed, so I won't be needing anything from there"

"What?"

"Come on Little Dhampir; don't make this any more awkward. You know you wanna spend your last night there. Well not _last_, but you know what I mean." He said exasperated.

"Adrian-" before I could refuse, Dimitri cut me off.

"Thank you Ivashkov"

"No problem Belikov" Adrian walked around us and gave Dimitri a pat on the back. Guess he was staying on the couch.

"Dimitri-"

"Roza, I want to spent the night properly with you, and I know you do too, besides he offered"

"Come on" I said and pulled him towards Adrian's room.

As soon as Dimitri and I crossed the threshold, he had me pinned on the door. I could feel his breath on my neck and his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he trailed kisses up my neck and up my jaw.

"Roza…" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes Comrade" I had knotted my finger through his hair.

"I want to make love to you" He bit my bottom lip. God I wanted him so bad.

"Yes… me too" I said and trailed my hands to the hem of his shirt. Slowly I started lifting his shirt over his abs, his chest, and finally over his head. I tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. He did the same to mine but continued to undress me completely. So there I stood, clad in my birthday suit and I heard his slight intake of breath and he looked up and down my body.

"See something you like Comrade?" I smirked at him while I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then they dropped.

"No Roza, I see something I love" He led me towards the bed. He kissed me so passionately that I didn't even notice that we were already on the bed and he was lying on top of me.

"I love you Roza" he gazed in my eyes. I could see all the love he possessed for me.

"And I love you Dimitri" I returned the looked with many more emotions in them.

For the next few hours we showed each other just how much we loved each other.

"I can't believe were getting married" I said as I lay on his chest after our passionate love making.

"Are you trying to go back on it?" Dimitri asked as he stroked my back in a loving motion.

"No, of course not. I want to be with you forever, it's just… I never thought I would" I smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you said yes"

"What would you have done if I said no?" I tried to do that eyebrow thing he did.

"I don't know… nothing, I guess, I would have still been with you, maybe I would have tried again in the future." He said thoughtfully. I smiled at that. He still would have stayed.

"I love you" I said and kissed his chest lightly. I felt his arms tightened around me protectively.

"We'll have to plan the wedding you know" I told him.

"Mmmm, yes, we will have to get together soon then." He started tracing patterns on my back.

"I think I can come back down in a month?" I gave him a small smile.

"A month?" he said sadly.

"I know, but I just can't leave again that quickly, I have students, and Liss. But we will talk on the phone and plan it that way"

"Yea, I guess"

"You still want to right?" I was suddenly worried that this arrangement wouldn't work for him.

"Of course I do Roza; I want you to be mine forever. And the sooner we get married the better"

"Eager much?"

"Yes, the sooner we get married the sooner you get to be with me, permanently. We will have to figure out where we will be living."

"Wait, you mean you haven't figured that out" I lifted myself on my elbow to look him right in the eyes. My expression was serious.

"Um, no… not exactly" he seem a little worried and unsure.

"Geeze, relax Comrade, I'm just messing with you" I shoved him playfully on his shoulder and started laughing.

"Roza…" he said menacingly and flipped us over so that he was hovering over me.

"What Comrade?" I said innocently.

"Your lucky I love you so much" he said and kissed me deeply. I didn't need any encouragement. And for the second time tonight we made love.

Reluctantly we got up a few hours later. So much for sleep. We got dressed after a shower and headed for the door. As we exited we bumped into Vlad who was walking right out of Tasha's room looking a little flustered.

"Good night?" he asked a little shyly. Bet he hadn't thought he would be caught leaving Tasha's room.

"Why yes, it was very good. And you?" I raised my eye brown and looked behind him at Tasha's door.

"Uh… yes, thanks" he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Vlad" I said and went over to hug him "I'm glad you're happy" I whisper to him. He nodded. Dimitri cleared his throat behind me.

"Good morning Guardian Ivanov" Dimitri said with a small smile.

"Please call me Vladimir" He stretched his hand.

"Dimitri" He said and took his hand.

"I'll see you guys down stairs" Vlad said and walked to his room.

"Thank you" I told Dimitri.

"For what?"

"For being nice to Vlad, it does mean a lot."

"Well he is going to be working with you, and I don't want any tension just because of me." he smiled. I placed a kiss on his lips and went down stairs.

We made it down stair and everyone was there. Lissa was working on Dinner, considering it was almost new years (Moroi time- its 9pm or so).

"Hey guys, you packed already Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yea it's all ready. We'll be on our way shortly after midnight." I responded.

"Ok good."

We ended up having Dinner at 11 just before new years. And at 11:55pm we all headed into the living room to do the count down.

"Well guys another year is going by and while I will miss it, I can't say that I'm sad. I'm looking forward to a new year and a new beginning" I said and everyone cheered, clinking our glasses of champagne. I looked at Dimitri and smiled, he returned it.

"To a new beginning" we all said and started the count down.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy new year!" we all said. We started giving each other hugs and wishing each other luck in the future. I saved the last hug for Dimitri.

"To our new beginning Roza, I love you"

"I can't wait, I love you too Comrade" We hugged and he touched his lips to mine. It was slow, and sweet, but mostly full of love. When we broke apart our expressions were full of love, longing, sadness and so much more. I didn't want to part, but we were going to be leaving very soon. I refused to separate myself from him just yet. I was going to be as close to him as possible until the last minute. Dimitri had the same idea because his grip on me tightened. Lissa broke our trance.

"Speaking of new beginnings, I have an announcement. Well Tasha does actually." We

all turned to look at Liss who had a mischievous look on her and then on Tasha who had

A similar expression.

"Well Lissa and I called the academy yesterday because I was looking for a change of scenery and I wanted to spend more time with Christian…" Ok, I thought to myself and… She saw all expressions and continued.

"Well it seems that more students were added to Christians offensive magic class, and they asked me if I would help them out and be a teacher there. I said yes" I noticed the smirk Tasha gave Vlad. He smiled back.

"Wow Aunt Tasha, I can't believe you're coming with us, and helping me. It's going to be great" Christian said and gave her a hug.

"Dimitri? You haven't said anything; I thought you would be happy too?" Tasha said tentatively looking our way. I'm sure we were both still in shock.

"I'm sorry, I guess… I guess I'm still in shock. You're serious? Were going to the academy too?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is if you can pack quickly, I already packed last night" she gave us a sheepish smile. Alberta stepped forward at that moment.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but they wanted me to keep it a secret for now" Alberta said and pointed towards Liss and Tasha.

"Kirova asked me to offer you a job at the academy. If you accept, you will be teaching with Rose, looks like she is getting more students in her class. She'll need all the help she can get."

Dimitri turned to me and held my hands. His eyes showed so many emotions at that moment, but mostly they showed love.

"I can't believe I'm going to be with you" he whispered to me.

"Me either" he took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. We both showed each other how we felt in that kiss and how relieved we were that we will finally get our happily ever after. It was cut short but some clearing of throats and gagging noises.

"So it that a yes?" Alberta asked.

"Yes" he answered with a big smile.

"So hurry and go pack" he nodded and quickly headed upstairs to get his things. I felt so elated and happy, nothing could ruin this moment.

While he was getting his stuff we were all talking about how all this was arranged without our knowledge.

Apparently Liss had called the Academy about job openings and they told her about the offensive class. She then asked Tasha if she would do it, and she agreed to it eagerly. I'm sure her new found interest in Vlad had persuaded her decision.

Knowing this, Alberta called the Academy to make arrangement for our new guest and asked Kirova if Dimitri could have a permanent position there too. Considering that she was thinking of adding more students to my class, she figured Dimitri could help me out and be a teacher too.

"Thank you so much everyone, you have no idea how much this means to Dimitri and I." I said sincerely. They all nodded.

"Thank you Tasha" I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Rose, but it wasn't only me, it was all Lissa's idea. And I have my reasons for doing it too" she smiled at me then looked at Vlad. I gave her a knowing look then walked to Liss.

"You are the best friend… Sister that anyone could ever have. Thank you Liss, I love you" I said and gave her a big hug.

"It's the least I could do. But seriously, did you think I would let you live without Dimitri now that you got him back. You guys were nuts. If you weren't going to fix it then I was." She shook her head and gave me a grin.

"You're the best Liss"

"I know" she winked.

Dimitri walked down a few minutes later with his luggage and placed it next to ours. We loaded all our bags into the cars. Tasha was going to be ridding with Vlad, no surprise there, and the rest of us in the van.

"Shot gun" Adrian yelled and proceeded to get to the passenger side.

"Not a chance Ivashkov" Dimitri pulled him back and got in. Adrian frowned but stepped back.

"Looks like you're sitting with me again Adrian" Alberta said, trying to taunt him. Adrian on the other hand gave her a grin.

"I hope you're ready for me Alberta" he winked at her. She just shook her head and moved over.

I turned on the car and looked back at the house that had changed everything. Dimitri noticed and grabbed my hand, making me look at him.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"To our new beginning" he said and smiled.

I thought back to the day I came here. Dimitri was the last person I ever wanted to see. But it seemed that fate had another plan. I realized then that there was no escaping it; he and I were always meant to be. And while we may have some obstacles in the future, right now everything was as it should be, and this was our beginning.

"That sounds perfect" I said, and drove towards our new life.

* * *

**Soooo….. That was it. I REALLY hope I didn't disappoint with my ending. It literally took me 4 days to write this chapter because I didn't want it to end. But here it was. There will be an epilogue very soon, hopefully in two days or so… **

**I want to thank every single person for all the reviews, they meant so much. Even to those of you that didn't review, it still means a lot to know that there are people reading. I can honestly say that I did not expect this story to go anywhere, but I was very surprised by all of your reviews and feedback. Never in the whole time of writing this story did I imagine that I would make over 1000+ reviews. And I can honestly say that even if I would have received only one review, I would have still felt amazed that someone took the time out of their life to read and review. Thank you all so much. Because of you this story came to life. There are no words to describe how I feel about your enthusiasm in this story; I think anything I say would be an understatement. Thank you all for making this story possible.**

**-Dimka's Chick (Jess)**

**PS: don't forget to review below… any ideas for the epilogue? **


End file.
